


Dangerous Daddy

by Lis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Ageplay, Anal Sex, Blood, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Geographical Inaccuracies, Gore, Hurt, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, original male character/original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis/pseuds/Lis
Summary: "Hey-" the attractive man began to yell as he climbed out of his car. He assumed the woman would see his face and know who he was. But there was no recognition. The stranger didn't know that she almost got hit by Cooper Grant.When he saw her face his mind went blank, his previous sentence forgotten. This poor stranger that almost got run over by his car, was absolutely beautiful. She looked so scared standing in the middle of the road in her little pink dress.To his dismay the cars behind them started to honk their horns and the girl seemed to snap out of her shock."Sorry!" the scared young woman shouted back sheepishly before running across the road to the safety of the sidewalk.Cooper had to find out who she was._______________________Cooper Grant is the leader of the most infamous gang in LA. He is cruel and heartless, his satisfaction is the only thing he cares about.He meets Natalie and becomes obsessed with her. He takes her from her normal life and brings her into his world of pain and danger.GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SEX(Smut is not well written, you don’t have to tell me)This is also on Wattpad. Dangerous Daddy by Awkywriter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic in violence and sex, it is posted on Wattpad under AWKYWRITER.
> 
> I took my original Dangerous Daddy as a supernatural fan fiction and changed it a bit so if you've already read it then you could skip to chapter 20(ish).
> 
> Please give this a chance!

Cooper Grant was a man of little patience. He grew up the eldest son of James Grant, an immensely rich and powerful man. His father was the head of one of the largest gangs in America, running the city of LA. The Devils, which he jokingly named when he was six-teen not knowing it would stick for life, was his pride and joy. Even though the illegal world of drugs and hitmen was dangerous, James chose to raise both of his sons within the Devils. Grooming Cooper from birth to one day run his empire. Teaching Sam, the younger son, to be loyal and follow the chain of command.

Cooper was gifted anything and anyone he desired in life. He can admit that it made him a little spoiled, but more so that it made him impatient. It didn't help him any that he was exceptionally attractive with his gorgeous green eyes, striking cheekbones, and pouty lips. He was a natural charmer that got him whoever he wanted. But he was more than just a spoiled little pretty boy. Cooper Grant could be evil. Standing a little over six feet he was a wall of rippling muscle. He was well versed in hand to hand combat and knew his way around a shooting range.

He was dangerous. Cooper has killed too many men to keep track of, all in the name the Devils of course. When he was four-teen he started to enjoy the torture and killings and even began to look forward to his enemies grovelling and begging for their lives to be spared. He relished the day James decided Cooper was ready handle "work" business by himself.

When Cooper was twenty years old his father took ill, fearing the worst, he made Cooper the new head of the Devils. James made a slow and agonizing recovery, but within three years he was back to full health. It was decided that Cooper had done such exceptional work in his three years of leadership that we would continue his position as head of the gang. Cooper would never admit it, but he was willing to kill to keep his position. He got off on the power from being the most feared man in the city. He'd never have another man tell him what to do again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper Grant was currently sitting in a business meeting, once a week he had his advisors gather at his main office to fill him in on every detail of the previous week. He liked to be in complete control, that included knowing all that was happening within his vast and illegal empire. Today he was particularly impatient. Sam, his brother, was droning on and on about the new office construction plans that he'd been working on. Cooper looked at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Sammy. Can we speed this up please? I'm falling asleep over here" Cooper sighed with a fake snore causing a few chuckles around the table.

"Fine Coop. I'm done" Sam replied with an eye roll. With that the meeting was finished and everyone got up to go their separate ways.

Truth is, Cooper was just preoccupied. He was distracted thinking of the busty blonde that was tied up in his basement. He left her naked, blindfolded, and bleeding this morning. Every time his mind drifted to the way she cried and screamed as he sliced into her skin the previous night had him fighting off an uncomfortable erection. But now that the meeting was over he was free to go home and see if she had survived the day.

Cooper left his office with an entourage of personal security behind him. As per usual they walked him to his chauffeured town car and then proceeded to follow him home in SUV. Cooper didn't like thinking that he had to be protected, like he was weak. But he enjoyed the rush of power he got from knowing so many people would risk their lives for him.

When Cooper got home he wasted no time rushing from the car into his house and practically ran down to the the basement. His men called it his PlayRoom and he secretly loved it. He took a moment outside the door at the bottom of the stairs to gather himself and take a deep breathe, he didn't want to go inside too excited if she has bled out and died while he was at the office. Cooper held his breathe and gave a knock to the door, he smiled a wicked grin and felt himself beginning to stiffen in his pants when he heard a scream and a cry for help. To his delight the busty blonde was still alive and as he expected she heard the knock and thought it was anyone but him. He sauntered into the room and almost moaned at the sight of her.


	3. Chapter 3

*FlashBack*

She was the young twenty-something daughter of a foolish man that owed more money than he could pay back, Cooper didn't even bother to remember her name. She had big voluptuous breasts and was toned from many days spent at the gym. Ironically she had gone up to Cooper in his club and chatted him up. She was clueless to the fact that Cooper would be taking her home regardless of her willingness. Cooper found it amusing that she thought they were going back to his house for a one night stand.

"Your house is huge" the woman breathed trying to sound sexy "are you over compensating?" she added laughing at her own joke.

"Shut the fuck up" Cooper grunted as he gave her a rather hard push through his front door.

"Oh! I like it rough honey, lets say we take this to the bedroom?" with a wink she tried to grab Coopers hand and drag him forward. He was getting annoyed of the awkward way she was attempting to sound sexy and instead of letting her touch his hand he pulled his away and walked around her.

"Come on" he deadpanned knowing she'd follow him regardless of the rude way he was treating her. They always did.

He lead her to the doorway at the top of the basement stairs. Allowing her to go first he took the opportunity to ogle her ass. Once through the second door Cooper gave her a moment to take in the room while he locked the door behind them with the numbered keypad. It was a large dimly lit room with various tables and cages placed haphazardly throughout it. The left wall was covered in sex objects of all types. There were various sizes of everything and the bright colours always cause people to see that wall first. The right wall was his favourite. It was an arrangement of tools and torture devices. His favourite thing about that wall was seeing the reactions when it is finally noticed by his guests.

Upon seeing her look to the right Cooper pushed the young woman so hard from behind that she tripped in her ridiculous high heels and fell to her knees with an "Oomf".

"Now" he announced with a clap of his hands. "You have five seconds to get naked before I cut that dress off of you" walking over to his right and plucking a short sharp knife off its spot on the wall. "And I don't promise to be gentle" Cooper added with a grin turning back to his soon to be victim.

"W-What? I don't know what you thin-" she started to say but then stopped half way through as the gravity of the situation dawned on her.

"Thats five. I love doing things the hard way" he announced as he started to stalk back towards the attractive blonde still kneeling on the floor. She took in the distance between them and just as Cooper hoped, she scrambled to her feet and stumbled back to the door they'd just entered. She pulled to no avail, she was locked in.

He strolled up behind the woman, forcibly spinning her around with a firm grip in her hair and toyed with the knife along her cheek. Rubbing his growing clothed erection against her Cooper was enjoying the way she was trying to free herself from his harsh grip.

"You really should listen to me" Cooper breathed into her face as he ran the knife down her neck.

"P-please stop Cooper, I'm not into this sort of stuff" she almost cried struggling in his grip, attempting to push away with all her strength.

"Oh baby! You gotta stop talking like that. You get me too excited and I won't be able to cut you up before I fuck you" Hearing Coopers words and feeling his erection on her had the woman crying and screaming for help.

As turned on as he was, Cooper was annoyed with the sound of her voice. He let go of her hair and slapped her hard in the face. Grabbing her by the hair again he pocketed the knife and dragged her over the the table in the middle of the room. He picked her up and threw her down on the middle of the table. Tying her hands with straps hooked to the sides, he made sure to make as much eye contact with her as he could. Intimidation is his specialty.

Reaching behind his back Cooper pulled the knife from his pocket and placed the tip to the centre of her chest while he covered her mouth with his hand so she would hear his following words.

"I will only warn you once. You're voice is driving me insane. Stop talking or I will cut your tongue out. Please please don't stop crying though, it's making me so hard" Cooper finished talking with a moan as he removed his hand. Taking in her tear stained face and trembling body he was getting increasingly turned on.

He stood back from the table to remove his own clothing before stepping forward towards his victim. Picking up the knife again he began by cutting away the spaghetti straps covering her shoulders, making sure to knick her with the tip of the knife only when she started to struggle too much. Next Cooper moved back down to her chest and pushed the blade in far enough for blood to begin to form around the tip. He dragged the knife down her chest tearing the dress and leaving behind a trail of blood and sliced skin behind, stopping at her bellybutton he used his hand to rip away the rest of the material. To his delight the woman was not wearing a bra or underwear.

"Do you know why you're here?" Cooper questioned running his hands over her body smearing the blood. Seeing her shake her head he rolled her eyes "you can talk to answer me".

"N-n-no"

"You are here cause your daddy isn't very good with money. You're the only thing he had to offer me. So I guess that makes me your daddy now, huh?" chuckling at his own words and her renewed tears Cooper started giving shallow cuts here and there along the woman's ribcage. "I'm going to play with you until I get bored and then I'm going to kill you" Cooper blatantly stated.

Cooper walked over to the left wall and grabbed a few things before returning to the woman who was now sobbing almost uncontrollably. He made a grand show of placing everything beside her. Two rather large matching black dildos, a set of steel nipple clamps, and a spreader bar for her legs.

Placing the spreader bar on the willing woman was a challenge that Cooper anticipated, but eventually he got her hooked in. Next Cooper climbs on top of her on the table and began kneading her perky breast with his rough calloused hands.

"I'm going to start cutting these until you calm yourself down. Hopefully by the time i'm done theres enough left to play with" he all but yelled over her crying. When Cooper started slicing her breasts he was a deadly mix of vicious and meticulous. Soon she was covered in blood and her cries had all but subsided. Happy with the result of his handiwork he declared that she had calmed down enough and put down the knife for now.

The blood covered woman was now eyeing her tormentor as he picked up the set of nipple clamps and reached for her left nipple. Twisting and pulling it between his fingers he felt it harden under his touch. Maintaining eye contact with his victim, Cooper situated himself so he was laying on top of the woman and attached his mouth the abused nipple. He sucked hard and fast like he was trying to milk her. As blood rushed to his cock he ground it against her leg licked at the blood seeping from the cuts he'd previously made, he eventually lifted his head and attached the first clamp. He used his right hand to apply the same treatment to the neglected right nipple. Once both were red, abused, and clamped he sat up.

"Now that is a beautiful sight"

Cooper reached for the closest dildo and thrust it towards her mouth. "Open." She reluctantly opened her mouth and he immediately began to face fuck her with the toy. Taking his cock in his hand he began to stroke himself to the rhythm of the toy. Pushing the fake cock as far as it would go Cooper made her gag and choke as she was forced to deep throat and could no longer breathe. Her vision got cloudy but the dildo was taken out before she could black out.

"Make sure its nice and wet baby, daddy's gonna put it in your pussy next" Cooper thrust the toy twice more before pulling it out and crawling back on the table to lift her legs trapped in the spreader bar.

He eyed her shaved pussy and almost second guessed his decision to fuck her with the toy. She was dry and he wanted to be the one to tear her insides. But he had planned this out already and didn't feel like going off book. Cooper lined the dildo up almost came on the spot as she screamed in agony when he forced the too large toy into her dry cunt. Thrusting it a few times he left it inside her and ran a thumb over her asshole.

"Because this whole mess is actually your fathers fault and not your own, I will give you a choice. I can fuck your ass with my cock right now or I can fuck it with the other dildo. What do you want?" Just as he anticipated, she chose his cock and he grinned devilishly as he slicked himself up with spit and bottomed out in her ass with one hard push.

She screamed and cried with a newfound energy he wasn't sure she could muster. Cooper was quick to set a brutal unforgiving pace. The bleeding he caused only spurred him on. Picking up the knife again Cooper renewed with previous slicing of the poor woman. Fifteen minutes of his brutal pace and painful cutting had Cooper ready to blow.

"All that foreplay is going to make this a quickie baby, you're just too sexy screaming covered in blood" He thrusted inside her ass a few more times and then stilled as he came deep inside her abused hole. Removing his cock from her ass, he watched a small pool of blood and cum seep out and gather on the table.

Cooper stood and walked to a small sink in the corner of the room, he got a cloth and cleaned himself up. On his way back to the woman Cooper grabbed a blindfold off the wall. He tied it around her eyes and picked up the black toy, unused but just begging for it. He wordlessly rolled the fake cock across her stomach coating it in blood. Trailing it down her body he realized he'd almost forgotten to carve his name into her. It was his trademark move after all. So, he drove the dildo into her unsuspecting bleeding asshole and held down the spreader bar as she flailed and jerked from the sudden agonizing intrusion.

Cooper picked up the forgotten knife and carved the large deep letters of his name into one perfect thigh at a time. Once he was satisfied with his work, Cooper straightened up, gathered his clothes from the floor and left the room.

*End FlashBack*


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the room Cooper could see that the woman had indeed survived the night and half day she was left bleeding. She was surrounded by a large puddle of blood and urine.

"Honey I'm home" he mocked the woman hoarse from screaming for help. "I'm so glad you're alive. I would have been pissed if I didn't get to ill you myself. It's all I was thinking about today" he added just to torment her.

The ringing of the phone in Coopers pocket made him pause and huff in annoyance. Grabbing it out of his pants he could see that he had a text from Sam.

SAM: Cops at the club.

Sam knew about Coopers basement guest and would only have interrupted him if it was extremely important.

"Well baby, its your lucky day. I've got some business to handle" sliding the phone back in his pocket, Cooper picked up the knife lying beside the woman and plunged into her gut and pulled up. He removed the blindfold to watch the life leave her eyes. It was his favourite part and he rarely missed an opportunity to see it.

Cooper employed a whole team of people whose sole job was to clean and sanitize after him. He knew by the time he came back with a new victim that this room would be spotless and the body would be taken care of. He called them his personal crime scene cleanup crew, they went around the city cleaning up after the Devils.

Sam had sent a text to Cooper about the police as a precaution, if they had a warrant to search the club then they likely had a similar warrant to search his house. They tried this every once in a while, random searches over circumstantial evidence. It rarely yielded results. The Devils were too careful, Cooper made sure of it.

Cooper: Let them take 5

Cooper sent a quick text to Sam letting his know that if there was a warrant then they would have to risk five low level newbies to preoccupy the cops. He couldn't have his basement searched before the cleanup crew finished. It was something they often did, letting a few newbies be sent to jail in the name of the greater good.

Making his way back upstairs Cooper decided he would take a shower and get dressed while waiting to hear back from his brother. Walking down the hallway and into the large foyer that connected the front doorway to the living room, kitchen, and upstairs he could hear the cleaners pull up outside. Going up the main staircase Cooper mentally chose what clothes he would change into after his shower, knowing full well if it wasn't a suit then he always wore plain jeans with a plain t-shirt, sometimes dressing it up with a plaid shirt layered overtop. While he scrubbed himself, Cooper thought about the woman he'd just killed. It was typical. He was getting bored. Sure it was exciting during the torture, but he was finding it less and less satisfying afterwards. When Cooper was finished washing he hopped out of the shower and strolled into the connected bedroom. Walking into his larger than necessary closet he picked the first things he saw.

Once dressed and ready to see what all the fuss was about, Cooper fished the phone out of the pile of dirty clothes and called Sam.

"What happened?" Cooper said without a formal greeting towards his brother.

"Nothing Cooper, false alarm, didn't you get my text?"

"No, I was in the shower"

"Oh, well I think they were just trying to intimidate us. They didn't have warrants, they didn't even come inside" There were noises of too loud music and people yelling in the background so Cooper knew that Sam had stayed at the club to keep an eye on everything with the police. Knowing the club was in good hands, Cooper said goodbye to his brother and hung up the phone.

"I need to go get something to eat" muttering to himself Cooper went down to his kitchen and began the search for leftovers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially caught up to the Wattpad version LOL. Starting to edit for new chapters!
> 
> Please let me know if you like it and if its even worth writing

Natalie Carver is different. She's naive, oblivious, innocent, and all around pure. All of these harmless attributes are what make her stand out from the rest of the woman you'd typically find in LA. But above all else she is normal. Natalie is a cashier at a local homegrown bakery. She has worked there since she moved to California the day after her high school graduation, she has been a loyal employee and has practically become family to the little Italian couple that own the shop. 

Natalie is an average looking young woman being only 5'5 with long ginger hair, large green eyes, and simple curves. She was attractive enough to have the attention of men, but was far too unaware of their advances to notice any flirtations.

Today was an unusual day for her, the power had flickered in the middle of the night and her alarm clock had reset. For the first time in six years, she was going to be late for work.  
The birds chirping outside her window was what woke her. Lying in her small one bedroom apartment Natalie knew that something was wrong, she always woke up before the birds. She shot up with a start to check her clock. 

"No no no" panicked she reached for her old school flip phone and pressed the side button to show the time. "What?" still talking to herself, Natalie jumped out of bed and raced around her room grabbing clothes, keys, shoes, and her purse. She quickly brushed her hair, and threw on her clothes. Running out door in her pink sundress and white flats she almost forgot to lock the doors.

Work wasn't a long walk away, usually Natalie gave herself a half an hour to take her time and get to work a little early. Today though, she was forced to jog the ten blocks.

"I can't believe this" Natalie quietly berated herself when she stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. 

"Oh my God! Darling I thought you died!" Mrs. Grimaldi, the small but loud Italian woman yelled as Natalie walked in the front door. In reality she had not looked at the clock, nor had she noticed that Natalie was even late. But upon hearing the front door open she realized that her favourite employee was in-fact half an hour late.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Grimaldi! My alarm didn't go off, I think the power went out at my place overnight, I almost have enough money saved up for a new phone and I will finally be able to set an alarm like a normal person my age" Natalie rushed to apologize and explain while she went around the counter and picked up her name tag.

"Darling Darling, I'm just being funny" the old woman laughed to herself. "You're fine. Between work and university you deserve to sleep in every once in a while. Forget all about it."

"No no, I'll stay later. I feel so terrible" now mumbling to herself because the old woman had wondered into the back to check on the baking.

True to her word, even though she was told to go home, Natalie stayed a hour after her shift to make up for being late. She had cleaned everything in sight and was now convinced she could go home and not feel guilty. She yelled her goodbyes to the Grimaldi's out back and left through the front door of the bakery. Leaving work she turned right and started the ten block trek home.  
Natalie was so deep in thought, imagining the best way to ensure she would never be late again, that she neglected to see the light above her change as she stepped off the sidewalk. She got half way across the road when a shiny town car slammed on its breaks, narrowly missing her. The driver blew the car horn and rolled down its window to yell at her. Natalie jumped back in fright and looked up startled. She watched like a deer in headlights as the back door of the car opened and a very attractive man in jeans and a red plaid shirt stepped out.

"Hey-" the attractive man began to yell as he climbed out of his car. He assumed the woman would see his face and know who he was. But there was no recognition. The stranger didn't know that she almost got hit by Cooper Grant. When he saw her face his mind went blank, his previous sentence forgotten. This poor stranger that almost got run over by his car, was absolutely beautiful. She looked so scared standing in the middle of the road in her little pink dress. To his dismay the cars behind them started to honk their horns and the girl seemed to snap out of her shock.

"Sorry!" the scared young woman shouted back sheepishly before running across the road to the safety of the sidewalk. Cooper had to find out who she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie was so embarrassed, she’d been daydreaming and had almost gotten hit by a car. She made sure to pay extra attention at every crosswalk and arrived home safe and sound. Paying such close attention to the sidewalk and the lights caused her to miss the fact that she was now being followed. The car that had almost run her over made a hasty last minute turn and was now trailing behind her.

Arriving at her apartment Natalie replayed the weird day she’d just had. The worst part being that she had forgotten to stop on the way home to pick up groceries, now she had nothing to eat for supper. 

Even though it was mid October and pleasant enough for a dress in the day, it was too chilly in the evenings to not want to change out of her current outfit. After a quick shower and a change of clothes Natalie had a light snack of an apple she found in the bottom of the fridge. Now that she was dressed for the weather, in jeans and a sweater, she grabbed her purse and left for the grocery store.

Cooper knew as soon as he saw the woman in the street that he had to know who she was. When he jumped back in his car he instructed his driver to follow the woman. They followed her for a few blocks before she finally stopped and entered an apartment building. Hoping that she didn't live in this shitty looking building he pulled out his phone and texted off the address to Paul, a lackey of his.

Cooper: 224 Kingston place. Redhead.

Knowing that Paul would know the text was to find out who he was looking for, Cooper put his phone down and relaxed in his seat expecting a long wait.

Fifteen minutes later Cooper received an e-mail from Paul, apparently there were two redheads in the building. Quickly dismissing the first one from her picture, he was left with the one he was after. Cooper now knew everything about her.

“Natalie Grace Carver” Cooper mouthed almost silently.

About half an hour later Cooper watched Natalie leave the building. She looked more prefect than he remembered. He directed his driver to tail her again. Coopers anticipation grew as his imagination ran wild. He couldn’t wait to have her. Unfortunately her short walk ended at the grocery mart a few blocks away, Cooper was a little disappointed.

He got out of his car and followed the beautiful woman into the store. She picked up a basket so he do too. She walked up and down every isle so he did too. Finally he had enough watching, he had to talk to her.

“Excuse me?” Cooper said to the woman he had been following.

“Oh, sorry” She quietly apologized, sliding over assuming she had been asked to move out of the way.

“No, actually I should be apologizing to you” reaching out to gently turn Natalie by the shoulder, “I think I almost hit you with my car earlier”. Trying his best to look a believable mix of guilty and embarrassed, Cooper savoured the feeling of his large hand on her small body. 

“What? Oh my Goodness, no no. That was my fault earlier, I’m so sorry” Natalie rushed to apologize for earlier upon realizing that she recognized the man from the car.

“I’m Cooper by the way.” Finally taking his hand off of her shoulder and thrusting it in-front of her for a formal introduction, completely ignoring her apology.

“Natalie” She replied with a polite small and met his hand for a quick shake. “Funny how we ran into each other here”

“Yeah, funny. Let me take you out for supper. To say sorry.”

“You really don't ha-“ Cooper cut Natalie’s rejection off, not ready to take no for an answer.

“Come on. I know the perfect place.” Grabbing the half full basket from her with one hand and guiding her by the waist with the other, Cooper steered them towards the exit.

Not seeing any harm in the offer, Natalie let herself to be led out of the store and over to the mans car. Now that she was able to observe the vehicle without the fear of getting run over, Natalie saw that it was shiny, and looked brand new. Albeit, she kew nothing about cars, she could tell it was expensive.

“I like your car … it’s very fancy”

Flashing an award winning smile, Cooper was pleased by the innocence of her compliment. Opening the car door like a gentleman, he was able to steal a great view of her ass as she slid into the seat. Closing the door behind her and walking to the opposite side of the vehicle Cooper took a moment to hide his excitement.

His breath hitched when got in the car and saw the sight of her. She looked so tiny and helpless just sitting there expectantly waiting for him. He knew in that moment he would have her.

“So tell me, Natalie, do you live around here?” They dove into small talk for the twenty-five minute drive.

That was the best twenty-five minutes of Coopers life. He started the drive by asking questions he knew the answers to, just to see if she would tell him the truth. Paul’s detective work was spot on, everything was correct. Once his inquisition was over it was her turn to ask questions. All of Coopers answers were ambiguous and half truths, but he never once lied to her.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short chapter, well they all are short but this one seemed like I had to double post today.  
Please let me know if you have any thoughts at all regarding the story!

Chapter 9

The restaurant they arrived at was a place Cooper frequented quite often, it was owned by the Devils. He was recognized right away and was treated accordingly. They were rushed to his usual table on the upper level by an attractive brunette. Natalie was too busy marvelling at the elaborate interior to notice how everyone seemed to recognize the handsome man escorting her. 

It was one of the oldest buildings in LA. It was bought by James Grant in the late 1990’s and was remodelled by Cooper a few years ago, though he kept the original name "Hell Hole", he took full ownership from his father. He hired a decorator who overcharged him an arm and a leg. “Modern yet Classic” was the way she kept calling it. To Cooper it was just an old brick building with a black and white inside, but his brother loved it, so Cooper overpaid and kept it.

“Wow, this place is really nice… maybe we should go somewhere else though, it looks expensive” She murmured awestruck.

“Don’t worry about it, darling” 

Following the waitress up the stairs to his usual table Cooper had a great view of the two woman. He couldn't help but notice how small Natalie was compared to the busty brunette leading them through the restaurant. She had slight curves but it was obvious she was a little on the too skinny side, for now he told himself. There was just something about her though, just watching her walk up the stairs was making him hard. Willing away an unwanted boner for the second time that day, Cooper had to look away from his date.

The table was a booth situated in the back corner of the second floor. It was easily big enough to fit the usual escort of security that accompanied him. Watching Natalie slide into the booth made Cooper thankful he had left his detail at home, he was already too addicted to being the sole object of Natalie’s attention.

“We’ll take a bottle of wine.” Cooper ordered from the attractive brunette without so much as looking in her direction.

“Oh…. um… I don’t drink actually” Natalie tried to say in the nicest way possible.

Cooper was surprised. He hasn't met many people who turn down free wine at a nice restaurant from an attractive man.

“I don’t think i’m dressed up enough to be here” Suddenly self conscience of her casual clothes, Natalie was worried they would be asked to leave.

“You look great” Cooper couldn’t help but grin at the innocence of her comment but stopped abruptly at the stiffed laugh of the waitress. Cooper was mortified.

Hearing the laugh, Natalie’s cheeks burned red in embarrassment. Cooper wanted see other parts of her turn red, but at his hand and not from the shame of being judged by this painted up whore of a waitress. He is going to kill her.

“Thank you so much Cooper, but I don’t think I should be here.” Natalie was apologizing while crawling out of the massive booth. 

Natalie was faster than Cooper thought she would be. By the time he had slid out to stop her she was already walking away from the table.  
“Wait, Natalie. Stop. Please sit back down.” For the second time, Cooper was surprised by his new friend. She pulled her arm away and continued to apologize and walk away.

Cooper was seething in anger. He pulled himself together long enough to call his driver and tell him to take Natalie home, only to be told she had taken a taxi just moments ago. Cooper was now in a blind rage.

'I’m going to kill that stupid cunt. She thinks because I screwed her once way back in the day that she is safe from me? She is about to have a rude awakening.' Coopers mind was running rampant.

Marching up to the woman Cooper wordlessly slapped her in the face, grabbed her by the throat, and dragged her down the stairs and out of the Hell Hole. Once outside he pressed her into the side of his waiting car.

“You’ve made a huge mistake.” He finally broke the silence before slamming her face into the car door she was forced up against, knocking her out instantly.

Pushing her into the backseat Cooper instructed his driver to take them home. Having twenty minutes to calm himself was good for Cooper. It allowed him to plan out exactly what he was going to do.

'Well I am horny, maybe this is a good thing. I have that wooden horse I’ve been meaning to try'. Thinking the whole way home, he came up with a rough plan. He wanted to prolong this one.


	8. Chapter 8

I just realize that I write their thoughts in italics on my laptop but then when I copy and paste it doesn't stay italics. so I'm trying to use ' ' for them.

 

Chapter 10

“Take her downstairs.” Ordering his men, he strut passed them and went into the kitchen for a quick supper.

The men rushed to follow Coopers orders. Heaving the woman, a few recognized from the restaurant uptown, down to the playroom. Word had travelled fast through the Devils. The scene in the Hell Hole had been viewed by many and was spread around by the time Cooper arrived back home. Everyone knew the very likely fate of the poor attractive brunette waitress.

As Cooper expected, the woman had been stripped and placed in a cage on the floor of the playroom. She had not woken by the time he finished supper and went down stairs.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart!” Cooper stomped around the room loudly, retrieving a bucket of cold water from the sink at the back of the room. 

“I said wake the fuck up!” Starting to get annoyed now, Cooper threw the ice cold water on the passed out woman in the cage.

Groaning from the headache and sputtering from the water, the poor woman was slowly realizing where she was. Naked, wet, and afraid, she eyed Cooper standing in front of her with an empty bucket.

“Cooper? … What the fuck. Let me out of here.” Not yet noticing the room she was in, she shouted and swore at Cooper shaking and banging on the cage bars.

“You were very rude today. You ruined a pretty important dinner. So now, I am going to ruin you.” Smirking, Cooper undressed himself.

“What? Dinner?” Memory slowly coming back. “You mean with that skank in the Hell Hole?” Having no idea she was making it worse, she continued. “Why do you care about her? We had more fun then she’d ever give you.”

“Stop. Talking.” All the time Cooper had taken to calm down was for nothing. This woman was getting under his skin again. “We are about to have some fun alright.”

Now the woman was really seeing where she was. The dim lit room. The dark red walls covered in tools and sex toys. The various cages and tables. The stale smell of disinfectant. She was suddenly frightened beyond belief. 

“Cooper… I’m serious. Let me out!” 

“I just have a few things to get ready first, sweetheart” Cooper mocked.

Slowly striding around the room he collected the items he would need for the evening. The wooden horse he had not gotten the chance to try out yet, and rope to tie her to it. Clamps for her nipples with weights on the end of long silver chains that will hang just above the floor. A bamboo cane for her punishment. And lastly, the key for the cage.

“Alright, now it’s time for some fun.” 

Unlocking the cage door for the crying woman, Cooper was disappointed when she backed herself up instead of making a dash for freedom. 

“Please… don’t.”

“Out you go.” Cooper reached in to grab her by the hair and drag her out by force. He was pleasantly greeted by a punch to the stomach. He loved when they fought back. Of course she had no real hope of fighting him off, it still got his blood rushing.

A slap to the face made her still for long enough to grab her arms. With the rope in one hand Cooper managed to get both her arms behind her and tie them there. He wanted to prolong the struggle, but her crying was annoying him too much at the moment. 

With her hands tied, she was forced onto the wooden horse he had drug into the centre of the room while she was still unconscious. The woman was just tall enough to touch the floor on her tippy-toes. The wood still rubbed her pussy uncomfortably. She wiggled around trying to get off of the contraption, moaning when the sharp wood dug into her sensitive skin.

“I love those sounds baby.” Securing her with the rope, Cooper made sure to moan along with her. Reaching a hand out for her nipples, he began to pinch and pull at them. Forcing them to harden under his brutal touch. Considering piercing them, he decided to clamp them for now.

Attaching weighted nipple clamps to his victims was one of his favourite things to do. He loved seeing the nipples get red and swollen under the abuse, and then to hear the moans and sounds they always made when he secured the clamps. 

“Now, I’m going to spank you with this until you bleed or pass out.” Waving the cane in front of her face.

Cooper started on her ass nice and slow, giving her time to expect each blow. Slowly he mixed it up so she didn’t know when it would come next. After a few minutes she was crying and begging for him to stop. Coopers mind wondered back to Natalie, and his interrupted dinner. He allowed all of his pent up anger out in the punishment, her ass would be bruised and bleeding by the time he was done.

“You. Really. Fucked. Up.” Accentuating each word with a whack of the cane on her already bruised backside.

Five more minutes of the cane and she couldn’t talk anymore, she had been beaten into a sobbing bloody mess.

Getting horny at the sight of her, Cooper was as hard as a rock. Giving his cock a few slow strokes, Coopers mind wandered back to Natalie again. She would be so pretty crying for me. 

“You want my cock, sweetheart?” Cooper teased the woman.

“P-p-pl-ple-please. S-s-st-stop.” The words making Cooper shudder with pleasure.

He walked over to the far right wall and grabbed a small pocket knife from its hanging place. He intended to cut the woman down and fuck her on the cold tiled floor. But when he returned to her side she was still squirming and groaning in pain and he couldn't help himself, he had to make her bleed a little more.

He cut the rope holding her in place on the wooden horse so he could slide her back and forth. Straddling the horse in front of her, Cooper forced the woman to grind her raw pussy and clit on the rough wood board. With a tight grip on her waist with one hand, Cooper knocked her cheek with the pocket knife every time she came close to him. 

When the womans pussy was sufficiently red and abused it was time for her to get fucked. Cooper pulled her off with a hand in her hair and threw her onto the floor on her stomach.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, do you want that baby? You want my big cock in your tight hole?” Cooper continued to tease the woman, completely ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

Realizing she had not once apologized for earlier, Cooper decided to give her a chance to do so now.

“If you apologize to me, I won’t kill you after I fuck you.” He baited the sobbing woman.

“I’m so-s-so sorry. Please, I-I promise, I’ll never do it again.” Not sure what she was being punished for anymore, the woman rushed to get any words out before Cooper changed his mind.

“Thats a good girl.” Petting the back of her head as he knelt over her body, Cooper lined his hard shaft up at the entrance of her dry abused hole.

Thrusting in quick, Cooper set a brutal pace. With no time to adjust to the feeling, the woman screamed out in pain, begging for him to stop.

“Oh yeah! Just like that, baby!” 

The immense pain of her ass was worsening with every smack of his body against her. Looking down Cooper could see the blood dripping down and covering his cock slamming in and out of her pussy. It was intoxicating.

Ten minutes in, they were both a sweaty out of breath mess. Their bodies were slick and sliding against each other. The floor beneath them now covered in a sheet of blood, sweat, and tears.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Cooper talked to himself, not caring if the woman was listening.

Stopping his assault to flip her over onto her back, Cooper made sure to move the hair off her face so she could see him. He was going to kill her, and wanted to make sure she could see it coming.

“Look at me.” Cooper smacked the poor woman in the face a few times to get her attention. “Thats it. Right here, sweetheart.” 

Plunging back into the crying woman, Cooper picked up the knife lying to his right and brought it up between their chests. Upon seeing it, the woman screamed and cried hysterically. It was exactly what Cooper was hoping for.

He carved his name into the woman’s chest, it was rough and almost unreadable. She kept squirming around still impaled on his member, annoying him when the letters turned out all cock-eyed.

“You fucking bitch. You messed up my favourite part!” 

“Please, stop! You promised!”

“I know sweetheart, I lied. I fucked you, and now I’m going to kill you and then come inside your dead body. You're going to be buried in my backyard by the morning.” Cooper taunted the woman for his own enjoyment. 

Finally Cooper had enough. He slammed the pocket knife down into her heart. She sputtered and gasped as her mouth filled with blood. Cooper watched the life leave her eyes as he continued to fuck her again. When she stopped moving he finally allowed himself to come, deep inside her. 

Cooper knew that this dead woman wouldn’t be buried in his backyard. He just liked to get under their skin before the kill. He was in the moment and couldn’t think of anything else to say to her.

Standing up and strolling to the sink in the back of the large room, Cooper quickly wiped himself down. Once he had retrieved his pile of discarded clothes from the floor, he went upstairs to make a phone call about his little Natalie.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie was so embarrassed. She knew as soon as she walked into the Hell Hole with Cooper, she didn’t fit in there. She didn’t look like the other women parading around the restaurant. 

After her ashamedly rude exit on her date, Natalie ran downstairs to the front door. Catching the first taxi in sight, she now had thirty minutes to replay the evening in her mind. The more Natalie thought, the more she was embarrassed of her actions to her poor date. She could get over her ugly clothes and being laughed at by the waitress, but she could not forgive herself for the way she ran away from the nice man that was just trying to apologize. 

“Thanks.” Natalie thanked the man when he pulled up to her building. Handing over the most cash she had ever spent on a cab in her life, she realized that she had just spent all of her grocery money on a taxi, and now had nothing to eat for supper.

Tired, humiliated, and hungry. Natalie trudged up the stairs of her building hoping to just crawl into bed. She barely made it under the covers before she was asleep.

Her dreams that night were filled with Cooper in his plaid shirt and fancy car. She dreamt he was driving her around the city, the wind blowing her hair through the open window. Music blasting loudly from the speakers and a beautiful toothy grin plastered on his face the whole time.

The next morning Natalie had woken up well before her alarm went off. She was still so shook from being late for work yesterday that she had slept lightly and woke up with the rising sun. Checking her alarm clock she saw it was only six o’clock She had Forty-five minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Trying to go back to sleep was useless, she was up for the day.

“Ugh, I should get up I guess.” Mumbling to herself, the mentally exhausted woman slowly sat up, stretched, and yawned.

Having plenty of time today, Natalie took her time to shower and get ready. Washing her hair she let her mind drift back to the previous nights dreams. ‘Cooper really is attractive, I can’t believe I ran away from him yesterday. I was so rude.’ Her mind was full of the handsome mans face.

Once showered, hair dried, and dressed in a short pink pleated skirt with a white long sleeve button up blouse she went in search of her shoes. The nude pumps she was looking for were found in the small bedroom closet.

She then dug around in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. Finally coming across the instant oatmeal and box of raisins in the cupboard Natalie had found her meal. Taking five minutes to make it and five to eat it, it was time to leave for work. She wouldn’t be late today.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Natalie took her time to enjoy her walk to work. She loved this city, it was always bright and full of life. Putting in her headphones to tune out and ignore the cat calls she got every morning on her way to work, she missed the fact that she was being followed. 

“On time today, I see.” Mr. Grimaldi greeted Natalie with a chuckle.

“Oh yes, I will never be late again, I promise!” She retorted back. “How’s your morning so far?” 

“Same as always Darling.” With that, they both set off into their daily ritual of setting up the bakery for the breakfast crowd.

That was the busiest day that the little Italian bakery nestled into a forgotten corner of east LA had ever seen. It was a beautiful Sunday and it seemed like everyone was out taking advantage of the weather. It was so busy that Natalie’s unknown follower had been able to sit in the bakery all morning without drawing attention to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Cooper had to make a phone call to his brother before he went to bed. He needed to know what Natalie did when he wasn’t around. 

“Sammy. I need a guy.” Cooper was not known for polite greetings.

“Wow Cooper, I thought you could find your own dates?” Chuckling at his own joke, Sam knew Cooper wouldn’t laugh along.

“I met a girl. I’ll tell you about her tomorrow. I need someone to tail her in the morning.” He deadpanned, all serious.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll send Mikey over in the morning.” They said their usual goodnights and goodbyes, and hung up.

Cooper was tossing and turning all night. ‘What if she has a boyfriend and lied to me. I’ll have to kill him. And then I’ll have to punish her. She won’t like me very much after that.’ Cooper couldn’t get his mind to calm down. He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The boy Sam sent him the next morning was so new that Cooper was sure he had never seen him before. He hoped he could be trusted with this task.

“Hey. You. Sam tell you what I want?” Cooper questioned without any form of greeting when he walked down stairs he next morning and saw the boy standing there waiting by the front door. 

“Yes Sir.” The boy all but whispered. ‘He won’t last long.’ Cooper thought to himself.

“Good. I have meetings all day. I want to hear about everything she does and everyone she talks to. No detain is too small, you understand me?” Cooper was letting his boss voice come out. 

The boy didn’t have much to report back throughout the day. He sent a few candid pics every once in a while. She showed the same polite friendliness to every customer that came into the bakery, more-so the odd time someone came in with a small child. She was all courteous smiles and subtle rejection to the men that showed any interest. Cooper was especially happy to hear that.

He had a lot of work to do today. There were a few business meetings, some products to review, and a couple people to visit. In other words; he had to find out know needed to die, go get the weapons to use, and then track them down and do it.

His day went by painstakingly slow. Cooper just wanted to go see his new redheaded friend. He was already obsessed. It was only get worse from here.

Coopers list of "business meetings" was short today, he only had three. Usually such a small number would disappoint him, but right now he was thankful. He wasn't going to ruin his name by rushing, no Cooper would take his time and exert as much pain as possible. 

He took his chauffeured town car to a warehouse just outside the city. Pulling up Cooper saw the usual three vehicles; Sam’s car, the cleaning crew vans, and the SUV that would have carried his victims to their fate. 

“Sammy, hows it going?” Coopers nonchalant greeting to his brother would have been unsettling to anyone that could see the inside of that warehouse. 

A line of three chairs was set in the centre of the large room. Each supporting a different sized man covered in a varying mix of sweat, mud, and topped with a burlap bag over each head. A few feet behind the men there was a table set up with all of the tools he would need for the job.

“Oh I’m just peachy. I’d be better if tubby over there hadn't pissed himself in the SUV.” Sam sent the short fat man in the middle of the line of chairs an evil look.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll make him pay for it.” Smacking sam on the back in mock comfort, Cooper made his way over to the first man.

“Now, Mr. Hillel. If you can tell me why you’re here I will happily let you go. How does that sound?” Cooper walked up to the man and bent down so he was at the same level, removing the mans hood he looked him straight in the eye and waited for his response.

“Cooper. What kind of game are you playing? We both know why I’m here. You wanted more money than I’m willing to pay.”

“Oh no! Sorry, thats incorrect. You were so close. You’re here because I want to cut you up into little pieces and toss you into the ocean.” Cooper taunted the poor man.

“I’m not afraid of you, Grant.” The mans wavering voice betraying him.

“You will be.” Cooper deadpanned.

Instructing Sam to move the other men out of his way, Cooper walked around them to take a look at his tools. He briefly considered just shooting them all right now so he could go find Natalie, but he thought better of it. There was a certain pride in being the most feared man in LA, he couldn’t compromise that.  
“Lets get started.”

Cooper spent the better part of the next three hours cutting and tormenting the poor men. These three men had the nerve to cross The Devils, they knew what they were doing and they knew of the consequences. Each one was there for relatively the same reason. Taking something or not giving something. They were beyond negotiations. There would be three people leaving the warehouse in body bags, one way or the other.

It was an art. The things Cooper could do. It took skill, patience, and many hours of practice to get as good as he was. He knew just how to draw out the pain and suffering, only letting the victims die when he was finished having fun with them.

“You know, this ones kind of cute. Maybe I shouldn’t let him bleed out quite yet.” Looking at Sam for a reaction while ignoring the man bleeding out in front of him.

“I thought you had a new friend for that?” Sam played along with his brother. He’d heard this one a thousand times. Cooper liked to get inside peoples heads, though he rarely followed through in situations like this.

“Oh I don’t know, Sammy, he’s got such a pretty mouth. My cock would look perfect right here.” Finally looking down at the now crying man, Cooper tugged on the mans lower lip with a wink. “What do you think? Wanna taste?”

The last victim left was crying and shaking his head, not sure if the psychotic man standing in front of him with a knife covered in his blood would actually rape him before killing him. Why wouldn’t he. The things he just witnessed Cooper do to the two men before him. He couldn’t take the chance.

“Just kill me, Grant. Please. Get it over with.” Cried the man slowly bleeding to death in the middle of the warehouse.

“That hurts my feelings. Fine, no point in keeping you around then.” Before he could get a response Cooper thrust the blade of the knife into the mans bleeding chest. Looking deep into his eyes as he twisted the handle, Cooper felt his blood rush down to his now growing cock.

“Damn, maybe I really should have used his mouth.” Cooper mumbled to himself.

“Alright, record time.” Sam clapped his hands together and begin walking around barking out orders to get everything cleaned up.

Meanwhile Cooper was stripping off his bloodied clothes and re-dressing into a clean set. He always brought a change of outfit or two to every business meeting. Today he decided to dress up into a fitted designer suit. He wanted to show off to Natalie when he went to see her later. 

Thinking about Natalie made him realize that it had been a while since he had received a report about her. That made him tense and suddenly in a rush to go see her for himself.

“See ya later, Sammy.” Coopers job was done. He did the messy work and could leave knowing that his brother and the cleaning crew would take care of the rest; they always did.

Waving a vague goodbye, Cooper left the warehouse and made his way to the chauffeured car waiting for him.

“The Bakery.” Cooper instructed the driver and sat back to enjoy the duel rush of the high he got from killing, and the excitement he felt from finally going to see Natalie.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to the bakery was agonizing. Traffic had never seemed so bad before. Coopers patience was running thin by the time they eventually pulled up. Realistically, the traffic was normal, maybe even a little lighter than usual. But he was convinced that it was especially bad today.

“Fucking finally!” Pulling up to the little Italian shop, Cooper hopped out of his car without a word to the driver and jogged up to the front door.

There was a small gold bell above the front entry way to the bakery that gave out a small angelic chime any time someone opened the door. It was the most perfect sound Cooper had ever heard, and the smile Natalie flashed in his direction from behind the counter when she heard a presumed customer enter made his heart skip a beat.

She really was beautiful. It was the simple innocence of everything about her that made Cooper want to claim her as his own. 

“Hello.” Natalie gave her usual courteous greeting in Coopers direction as she heard the door chime. When she realized who had just come in, her cheeks burned red with the shame of the way she had acted the previous night and she slightly hung her head.

“Hi, Darling.” The sheepish way she was acting didn’t go unnoticed to Cooper, and he was enjoying every second of it. “I’m glad you're working today, I wanted to make sure you were alright. After the way you ran off last night … Well I wasn't sure what to think.” He chose to play into her guilt, this was one of his favourite games. He knew he’d be able to get what he wanted if he kept her feeling bad.

“Oh Cooper, I’m so sorry about last night, I’m terribly embarrassed. I don’t know what I was thinking, and after you went through all the trouble of getting us a reservation at that fancy restaurant at the last minute.” She was unknowingly playing right into his trap.

“Was it something I did? I’m sorry if I upset you somehow.” Cooper faked his worry and distress, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

“No! Oh my goodness, no. You were a perfect gentleman, really, I swear. I was jus-“ 

“How about a re-do? I mean a proper date this time.” Cooper interrupted Natalie before she had to say out loud why she ran away the previous night. “I mean you kind of owe me.” He added with a cheeky grin when he could clearly see the apprehension on her face.

“I don’t know Cooper …” 

“Your shift is almost over, I’ll drive you home and we can go from there. Give you no time to change your mind.” Cooper stated before he could be rejected. Even though he was kind of joking about the last sentence, he was also being selfish. He wanted her all to himself and he, more than anything, wanted to see the inside of her apartment.

When Paul had sent Cooper everything there was to know about Natalie, he also sent him a few general layout pictures and blueprints from the rental ads online for the apartment for rent below Natalie’s. They looked terrible. The whole building was cheap and rundown. If it was as bad as he suspected, then he would be making some changes to her living arrangements sooner than expected.

“Ok, ok. Sure, I would love to.” Always polite, Cooper Loved it.

“Perfect.” The sly man flashed his pearly whites and went to have a seat to wait out the rest of Natalie’s shift.


	12. Chapter 12

Twenty-three minutes after Cooper walked into the small bakery and convinced the new object of his affection to give him another chance, it was finally time to get her all to himself and drive her home.

“Alright Cooper, lets get out of here.”

“After you.” Standing up and motioning for Natalie to go first Cooper took a moment to admire her body again. He was making a habit of that.

Instructing the driver where she lived, even though they he already knew, Natalie sat back in the seat of the fancy car owned by the mysterious man seated beside her.

“Thanks for waiting, I know you must have been bored.” Natalie was more glad that he waited to drive her home than she was letting on. Her feet where killing her, it was too busy of a day for her to be running around in the heels that she chose to wear.

“Nah, I liked watching you, Darling.” Cooper winked at her, getting turned on when her cheeks flushed red and she quickly turned to face the window in an attempt to hide it. 

When they pulled up to the small apartment building, Cooper was quick to jump out and run around to hold the door open for Natalie. He allowed her to go ahead of him and he followed close on her heels so she would have no doubts that he was expecting to follow her upstairs and inside.

Cooper had a mental checklist in his head of everything wrong with the building. The first thing was how lousy it looked from the outside. The next and probably most important was the lack of security to get into the foyer, if it could be called that. There was no lock on the front door, anyone off the street could follow her in at anytime. 

“You can wait right here if you want, I live up on the third floor, its quite a walk up the stairs.” Drawing Coopers attention away from the unlockable front door, he realized that Natalie was standing at the base of a staircase and was talking to him.

“I love exercise.” Cooper joked, and started up the staircase to end any sort of rebuttal she might have. After seeing the state of the building so far he had to see what her apartment looked like.

They didn’t make conversation as they made the trek upstairs, Cooper could clearly see that Natalie’s feet were bothering her. He was pleased that she had enough sense to not take her shoes off and walk up the decrepit staircase in bare feet. But the fact that she had to walk this far everyday had him enraged in a way he wasn’t used to.

“This is it.” Natalie mumbled quietly when they arrived at her front door.

Just as Natalie put her key in the key hole there was a loud ruckus from somewhere down the hall. Knowing exactly what it was, Natalie gasped and quickly opened the door. Pulling Cooper through, she slammed the door behind them and turned the lock just as there was a bang on her door and a few yells on the other side.

“I’m sorry about that.” Natalie was a little scared, but she was used to it. Her neighbours got drunk a few times a week, they would yell and make passes at her when she would walk past their doors on her way home from work or school. “The people down the hall are a little loud.”

The banging on the door continued loudly. Cooper could hear the neighbours drunkenly yelling out her name along with a few catcalls and profanities.  
He’ll kill them.

“What the hell are they doing out there?” Cooper questioned out loud as he reached for the door intending to confront the people on the other side.

“No! Don’t go out there. Sometimes they get a little rough. They’ll go away eventually .. just don't open the door, please.” Cooper’s blood was boiling at the sound of fear in her voice. 

He will definitely kill them.

“They get rough with you?” He questioned, trying to calm himself down With deep breaths between each word. ‘Calm down Cooper’. He thought to himself. ‘You don’t want to scare her yet.’

“Please Cooper, just have a seat. I’ll get changed and they should be gone by then.” Natalie stood by the door until Cooper turned to walk into the small living room, just incase he tried to open the door again. Not knowing that Cooper was seconds from picking her up and moving her out of the way.

“Ok, fine.” Cooper mouthed tightlipped. ‘I’ll see them later anyways’ Cooper was already making plans for them in his head.

Now that Cooper had turned around he could finally see the inside of the apartment. It was atrocious. But somehow seeing her things everywhere made it seem better. He could tell that she had tried her best to make the small ugly space bright and feel like home, it was almost cute for what it was.

The first thing Cooper saw was the lack of space it was an open concept living room and kitchen area, not even enough room for a table. There was a small TV against one wall and a love seat barely big enough for two people across from it. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” With a final look back at the front door Natalie turned and went to her bedroom.

“Take your time!” Cooper yelled back, not paying her much attention as he pulled out his phone to make a call. He instructed the man on the other line to come collect the rowdy neighbours. He wanted to deal with them personally.

With the bedroom door closed Natalie was able to drown out the sound of the banging on the door and really think about what she was doing. She had brought a strange man into her apartment, she’d never done something like that before. But she really liked Cooper and she definitely owed him a second chance.

“Where are we going to go tonight?” Natalie yelled out the bedroom door. Realizing that she hadn't done laundry in a few days she was now limited to the clothes she could wear and had to dig something out of the back of her closet. She grabbed a floor length tight white spaghetti strap dress that showed off, in her opinion, too much cleavage.

“I know a place with the best food in town” Cooper answered back with a grin.

When Cooper’s men arrived a few minutes later the banging on the door stopped and he was able to relax. He was sitting on the couch and he spotted a picture on the small coffee table of a young Natalie sitting beside two older boys, he was told that she had siblings, this must be them. They looked familiar, he hoped that he had never met them through unfortunate and violent circumstances. 

‘She will never have to come back here.’ Cooper was admiring her smiling face in the photograph when the woman finally emerged from her bedroom.

“Wow, you look great!” Cooper was stunned by the sign of her. He suspected there was a hot body buried somewhere underneath the baggy layers he had only recently seen her in, but this was better than he could have hoped for.

“I forgot to do laundry yesterday, this is the only thing I could find” Natalie was blushing again.

“Gorgeous, darling.” It was slowly becoming Coopers new life goal to make Natalie blush as much as he could.

“Um, I think they left, if you want to head out now?” Natalie was unaware of the fate that faced the poor fools who dared to anger her dinner date.

Cooper used a guiding hand on the small of Natalie’s back as a poor excuse to finally touch her bare skin and he led her out of the apartment and then the building.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a long and quiet drive, but it was a peaceful sort of quiet. Cooper was enjoying the small space he had Natalie trapped in. She smelled amazing, like a bouquet of flowers, and he was able to just sit and admire her face for the first time since he met her less than seventy-two hours ago. She was beautiful. Time seemed to pass by slowly in the back seat of the car.

Natalie on the other hand, was not paying any attention to her date. She was too busy daydreaming while gazing at the passing city outside of her window. The fact that she was being stared at by the Cooper Grant had completely gone unnoticed by her.

They had been in the car for a short while before Natalie realized that they were not going back to the same restaurant as the previous night. She had never been to this part of the city before. She had a small moment of panic, maybe it was a bad idea to get into the car of an almost complete stranger. She hadn’t even told anyone of where she was going, she didn't even know where they were going.

“Um Cooper? Where are we going?” Her sudden inquiry startled him out of the trance like stare he had on her.

“I told you, best place in town.” The cocky grin plastered on his face told her that asking again would be pointless. “Don't you worry your perfect little head, you'll love it, I promise.” 

They remained silent and content in the car for a few more minutes until they finally turned off into a residential area. Natalie had never been there, she didn't even know they had houses this far into the hills. All the homes they passed where grandiose and extravagant. She’d never seen anything like it before.

“Wow. These houses are huge! I didn't know there was anything out here, let alone restaurants.” Not quite realizing where they were headed yet, Cooper watched her babble on about everything she was seeing.

The turn off to Cooper’s property was at the very end of the lane, there was a ten-foot tall fence surrounding the whole thing, the only way in was through the massive security gate at the bottom of the road. The driveway was so long Natalie could barely see the front door from the car. He likes his privacy.

“Wait… this isn't a restaurant. Cooper? Is this your house?” Finally understanding, Natalie was shocked and couldn't believe that anyone could live in this large of a home.

“Yep! I've got the best chef in town.” He felt a certain pride in knowing how amazed his new friend was with his place, and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. Tuning out her newest babbling, Cooper realized that Natalie honestly had no idea who he was or what he did. He liked that. He would be able to introduce her to this world on his terms.

Driving up to the house from the gate took a few minutes, in that small amount of time Natalie never stopped talking, Cooper could tell it was from nerves. He assumed she was once again feeling inadequate.

“Welcome home!” Laughing at his own joke as he got out of the vehicle, Cooper raced around the car to be a gentleman and open the door for his woman.

The house truly was magnificent. Sandstone covered the outside, beautiful bright flowers were precariously littered throughout the property, and the wrap around driveway led to a three car garage just off to the left of the main property. 

“Oh my goodness. This is beautiful.” 

Cooper had never had such a big smile on his face. His ego was being stroked and he liked it. He was loving every second of this.

“Come on baby.” His confidence was evident.

Leading Natalie into the house he used a hand on her lower back to direct her towards the kitchen and inwardly groaned as he felt her ass swaying with each step. Once they reached the kitchen He grabbed two aprons from a drawer below the massive island situated in the middle of the room.

“Alright, lets get cooking!” Cooper hadn't told his date that they were the ones making supper, he just loved seeing a surprised look on her face when he tossed one of the aprons at her.

“Wait, we’re cooking? I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I said I had the best chef in town.” Adding a wink just to make her blush. “How about we start with a drink?” Cooper hadn't forgot about their previous date, at the Hell Hole, when Natalie told him she didn't drink. He hoped to be able to talk her into a glass of wine at least.

“I don't drink alcohol, Cooper.” Natalie had this conversation a thousand time before, it seemed. 

“And why is that?” Cooper questioned, still holding out hope to get her a little tipsy.

“I don’t know. My parents never let me, and my friends weren’t the partying type so I just never did.” She explained with a shrug of her shoulders, not knowing why people were always so surprised. She’s not even legal drinking age yet.

“I don’t think your Daddy would mind if you had a drink.” Cooper responded, smiling at his own joke.

“Maybe I will one day, I don’t want to get drunk and make a fool of myself if I lose control of my motor functions” Natalie laughed, remembering a clip from a movie she recently watched where a woman got so drunk she fell off a chair.

“Some people like losing control.” Coopers voice was rough and a little strained, blood rushed down to his crotch as he pictured what she might be like drunk and helpless. Forcing himself to turn away, Cooper once again willed away an untimely erection.

Without another word they set off in search of the required ingredients to start cooking and in coopers case, to distract himself from his sudden urges.

That was the most fun Cooper has had in a a long time. They spent an hour dancing around the kitchen like fools while listening to music and cooking, well Cooper cooked and Natalie chopped and stirred. Their faces ached by the time they were done from laughing and smiling so much. Neither wanted it to be over.

“Wow Cooper, this looks amazing! Spaghetti is my favourite.” Natalie was partially lying, she didn’t really like spaghetti, but they worked so hard and Cooper was being such a gracious host so she figured whats the harm in a little white lie.

‘Did she just lie to me?’ Cooper thought to himself. He knew something was off the second Natalie had spoken. He could tell right away that she was a terrible liar. ‘Perfect’. It was like she was made just for him. Hearing her lie to him for the first time made Cooper curious, why would she lie about such a small meaningless thing like spaghetti, and what else would she lie to him about. He didn’t want to call her out for it though, Cooper liked having the upper hand whenever he could.

Natalie was so concentrated on making sure she didn't spill any supper on her dress that before she knew it she was done her meal and had yet to say two words to her dinner date. She also missed the fact that Cooper spent more time watching her than he did eating his own food.

“Oh my goodness, I didn't realize I was so hungry, I must look like such a pig.” Natalie was suddenly self conscious when she looked up and saw that Cooper still had half a plate left. She was growing tired of embarrassing herself in front of this devilishly handsome man.

“Nonsense. I'm done anyways, gotta save room for desert.” Coopers toothy grin and smooth innuendos usually had girls begging to be taken to his bed. But he was somewhat disappointed when Natalie just giggled and stood up to clear the dirty dishes.

After a very short, mostly one sided, argument, Cooper managed to convince Natalie that it would not be rude to leave the kitchen a mess with dirty dishes. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost 9:00pm. His men would be arriving with all of the stuff from Natalie's apartment and minute now, he hadn't gotten a chance to tell her about her new living arrangements. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood for a real argument, he chose to lead her to the home theatre so she wouldn't see all of her belongings being marched through the front door.

“Cooper, I work in the morning, I should probably be getting back home. It's a long drive from here.” 

“Oh come on, it's been such a good date so far, let's watch a movie. That’ll make it the perfect second first date.” They both chuckled at the joke.

“Ok ok maybe for a little while.” Natalie said, allowing herself to be pulled down into the extra large recliner with Cooper. There was more than enough room for two people to easily fit in one of the chairs so Natalie wasn't too uncomfortable being so close to her date.

Cooper was glad that he didn't have to force Natalie to stay and sit for the movie, he definitely would have and he would have enjoyed every second of it, but this felt like a win. He was winning a game that she didn't even know they were playing. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the chair with him, he half expected a polite rejection, but once again she surprised him. Albeit, she scooted her little body as far away from him as she could, she was still close enough for Cooper to feel the heat radiating off of her. It took all his strength to not rip her dress off and take her right there. 

The movie was some boring romantic comedy, Cooper was barely paying attention to the plot. He was too distracted by the little woman sitting just inches away from him. She was so small compared to Coopers large body of rugged muscle.

“I'm gonna grab a drink, want some pop?” Cooper had his fingers crossed, praying she would say yes. 

“Yes please.” She responded with a smile not knowing that Cooper was rejoicing, on the inside, about how easy she was making this.

Reaching into his pocket Cooper pulled out a little bag of white powder. He made sure to add a little to her glass and stir it before he handed it to her. The white power that he slipped into her drink was something to make her fall asleep, he could tell she would not willingly stay the night, but she could hardly argue if she passed out and woke up in the morning.

“Here Darling.” Cooper handed her the drugged beverage and sat back waiting for it to kick in. He watched as her eyes began to droop. She made a few measly comments about going home, but she never quite managed to stand up to leave. He knew she was out like a light when he put one arm around her shoulders and the other hand on her upper thigh and she didn't move. 

All sorts of devious and dark thoughts entered his mind, but in this one instance Cooper Grant could be a patient man. He would instead settle for a quick feel of her body as he carried her upstairs to their new shared bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Cooper awoke to a quick knocking on the bedroom door. He rolled over and saw Natalie still fast asleep, thanks to the little package of white powder he slipped into her drink the night before. The knocking on the door continued so he sat up and looked at his cellphone. It was seven o’clock in the morning! He also saw that he had several missed calls, his phone was on silent, they were all from his brother Sam. 

When Cooper got up out of bed he made the decision that if it was Sam knocking on the door he wouldn't be angry, but if it was anyone else he was going to punch them straight in the face. He could forgive his little brother for interrupting his first sleep with his new woman, but anyone else daring to do it was just unacceptable.

Opening the door Cooper was pleased to see that it was in fact not Sammy. He looked the poor man in the eyes and hit him as hard as he could right in the jaw. Getting excited when he heard a pop and a crack, Cooper quickly stepped forward and closed the door behind himself while covering the mans mouth with one hand.

“If you make one sound that wakes her up I will kill you right here. What do you want?” The poor man paled at his words and tried to fight back a sob as tears began to fall down his face.

“M-s-y-“ The punch had clearly dislocated the mans jaw and he could no longer tell Cooper the reason for knocking on the door in the first place.

“Fucking useless.” Smiling on the inside, Cooper turned to lock the bedroom door just incase Natalie woke up before he got back. 

“Ok Sammy, I'm up” Cooper spoke to his brother when he saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs by the front door “what was so impo-“ The words being cut off mid sentence when he saw a bloody, bruised, and naked man being pushed around the corner of the living room and out into the foyer.

“What the hell is this?” It wasn't normal for Sam to do something as reckless as bring “work” home, so Cooper knew something was up. 

“I wanted to formally introduce you to this guy and show you this.” Sam reached in his back pocket and pulled out a cellphone, tossing it to his brother he then grabbed the poor bloody man and pushed him to his knees in front of them.

Cooper wasn't sure what he was looking at. Sam had handed him a random cellphone. Turning it on, he immediately knew what was happening. This man was one of the drunken bastards from Natalie's apartment yesterday, and the cellphone, that was full of pictures and videos of her, must have been his. They were all taken from the same angles, these men had placed cameras around her apartment. Cooper was fuming. By the time he got to the video of her in the shower he was ready to kill all of them. 

“Where are the others?” Cooper asked through clenched teeth.

“Already downstairs. I left this guy out for dramatic affect.” Sam smirked knowing his big brother would be proud of his choice to take the other men downstairs.

“You know me so well, Sammy.” Grabbing the man in a bone crushing grip, Cooper quite literally threw him down the stairs to the basement. 

“I want Darren outside my bedroom, tell him to come and get me when Natalie wakes up. Oh! And send Toby and Josh downstairs, I might need some help.” Talking louder than normal to be heard over the blubbering man at the bottom of the stairs, Cooper gave his orders and then descended to the PlayRoom.

The basement was a sight to behold. Two men were naked, handcuffed, blindfolded, and kneeling in the middle of the room. Cooper was happy to see that they were relatively unharmed, he would be able to punish them accordingly. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Sauntering into the room with the confidence of a man who knew he was in complete control, Cooper pulled the man he had thrown down the stairs in behind him.

Tossing the bleeding man onto the floor with his friends. Cooper turned to Mark, the man Sam entrusted to guard the new prisoners. “You can leave.” Rudely waving Mark away without another word. “I said get out!” Cooper yelled when his command wasn't followed fast enough.

Waiting for the two men he had requested to come downstairs, Cooper slowly stalked around his victims, his mind was a flurry of ideas. All he had to do now was pick the perfect punishment for these people. They had taken something from him, his chance to be the first person to see Natalie’s body. They had taken something from his angel, her innocence and safety. These men would pay dearly for their wrongdoings.

“Ah, there you are” Seeing Josh and Toby enter the room. “I want them all stripped and strapped to the beds.”

“Okay, Boss.” Both men replied in unison.

Cooper chose to just stand back and watch as his new toys were moved and displayed how he saw fit. One was on all fours and two were on their backs. The possibilities were endless. His excitement grew with each passing second. 

He was now standing at the foot of all the tables stroking his pyjama covered cock. It was all too much, if he didn't do something to one of them soon them he would just blow his load right there. Finally making a decision, Cooper began to undress.

“I want you guys to understand why you're here. I want you to really comprehend the gravity of the situation.” Loving the way his words were making the men shake and attempt to speak through their gags, Cooper continued. 

“You see, you had the unfortunate timing of being attracted to a woman that belongs to me.” He wasn’t happy about the confused looks they were sporting. “Natalie, your neighbour. She is mine and you weren't very nice to her, so now I have the pleasure of giving you the same treatment.”

The confused and frightened men on the tables were now beginning to see what Cooper was getting at. As they looked around the room and saw the wall covered in sex toys and the opposite was covered in torture devices they could guess the fate waiting for them.

Finally undressed, Coopers hard cock was free to stand at attention. As he took a good look at his new toys strapped down and waiting for him, Cooper thought back to the last time that he had a man down here. There was nothing Cooper Grant liked better than taking control away from someone, Woman were good, but to take away a mans control went straight to Coopers head. It made him feel powerful.

“What do you think Toby? I’ve always wanted to see a real life human centipede.” Toby knew his boss was just trying to mess with everyones head, but there was still a little part of him that wasn't sure if he would go through with it. Everyone knew the Grants were crazy.

“Yeah, you could make your own movie.” Playing along for his jobs sake, Toby definitely did not want to see a human centipede.

“Now that is a good idea!” Clapping his hands together. “I never even thought of that!” Cooper was being completely serious, he had never considered doing his own version of that movie.

Knowing that he would not be able to go much longer without fucking something, Cooper chose to take the one on his hands and knees. Slicking up his shaft with the smallest amount of spit, he made sure to use just enough to get in without injuring himself. Cooper glided up to the man and, without warning or speaking, rammed his almost dry cock into the kneeling mans awaiting asshole. It hurt like hell for Cooper but he relished the burn. Judging by the screams the recipient let out, it was even worse for him.

“Please! Please! Stop it. I’ll do anything. I’m sorry!” The kneeling man was begging, pleading for Cooper to stop. At this point he would say anything for the pain to stop in his once virgin hole.

“Yeah just like that baby, I love it when you beg.” Cooper was on cloud nine. He loved taking a straight mans virgin asshole, it made him feel more in control than just a normal fuck.

Cooper started off with a slow pace, his cock slid in and out of the abused hole with a steady rhythm. The feel of the pull and burn from the barely slick member was lessened when the man began to bleed. Looking down and watching his blood covered dick force its way inside, Cooper decided to take some pictures of his own.

“Pass me my cell.” Cooper practically moaned at the thought of being able to relive this moment in the future.

“No, no, no. Stop please!” The abused man was now babbling, saying anything he thought would help his situation.

Up to this point the other men in the room had been quiet. Too shocked and scared to do anything, but now upon realizing how sick and twisted this sadistic man was, they started yelling and trying to free themselves.

“You sick fuck!”

“I’ll kill you for this!”

“You’re a dead man!”

The string of curses were promptly ignored. Cooper was too interested in the orgasm he was chasing. Josh and Toby on the other hand, felt bad for the poor men but knew that once you crossed a Grant you were in for a horrible death.

“These are going to make some good background pics.” Cooper teased and taunted the man while he took pictures and a small video of the punishment he was dispensing.

After a while Cooper felt an impending orgasm approaching. Not wanting this to be over so soon he decided he was finished with this man and wanted to fuck another one. First he had to finish teaching this one a lesson. 

So he stopped his assault and walked over to the wall on the right. Picking up his favourite carving knife, Cooper twirled it around elaborately to get the attention of the victims. When they all got a good look at what he had in his hands, Cooper walked back over to the man kneeling on the table and started carving his name in the poor guys back. His renewed screaming and begging only served to spur on Coopers excitement.

“Wow. Look at that. Mmm. You look so good I almost want to take you again.” The Grants loved their mind games.

“P-p-lease. I ca-can-t” The man was about to pass out.

“Oh no, I cant have you passing out and missing all the fun, baby! I want to make sure you get to see me when I kill you.” Cooper harsh words made the mans blood run cold. 

He wanted to watch the man die. That was always his favourite part. So he stalked around to the front of the man. Taking his blood covered knife in one hand and grabbing the almost dead mans hair in the other hand, Cooper forced their eyes to meet. Sending a wink and an air kiss down to the victim, Cooper sliced his throat with no final words.

“Alright. Who's next?” Chuckling at the terror he had caused the prisoners. “You?” Cooper pointed at the man to his immediate right. 

“Don’t look so glum, my cock will be wetter for you, we’ll use his blood. How does that sound?” Sending an evil grin around the room, Cooper went to slick himself up.

The door to the PlayRoom opened just as Cooper was about to coat his dick in the dead mans blood. Everyone turned their heads at once. The men strapped to the tables took the opportunity to call for help, not realizing it was one of Coopers men. 

“Uh sir? You wanted me to come and get you if she woke up?” Darren had run downstairs to fetch Cooper when Natalie had woken up. He was slightly scared, not knowing how his interruption would be taken.

“Ah yes, terrible timing but my lady awaits.” Unusually chipper, Cooper was almost excited to stop fucking with these men and go back upstairs.

Returning to the front of the room beside Josh and Toby, Cooper turned to the men. “Gun” he commanded and held out his wait waiting. Rushing to obey, they each produced a small handgun. Taking the weapon from Toby, Cooper sauntered to the first man in the line up of tables.

“Sorry we don’t get to play anymore. I have something more important to do.” Not leaving room for a response Cooper shot the temple.

“And last but not least. I really wanted to hurt you.” Coopers words were directed at the bloody and bruised man he had pushed down the stairs less than an hour ago. He was the final victim alive and Cooper especially wanted to make him pay for the pictures and videos on the cell phone. 

“You’ll rot in hell for this! You sick bastard!” Resigned to his fate, the man chose to get his final words in before he too was murdered. 

With a final smirk Cooper grabbed the mans face and made sure to stare into his eyes when he stabbed the forgotten knife into the mans heart. 

“Alright boys. Clean this up, I have somewhere better to be.”


	15. Chapter 15

The sun shinning through the large open window of the master bedroom was what eventually woke Natalie. It took her a while to really comprehend where she was. The room was foreign, it was not the small cramped bedroom of her apartment building that it should have been. Instead, when she sat up, she could see that this was a large expensively decorated bedroom with a small couch and chair in front of a wall mounted TV, and huge windows that were open to show an amazing view of the valley.

“What the …” Natalie's voice trailed off as she looked around, slowly realizing that she must still be in Coopers house. “Hello? Cooper?” She called out from her spot on the bed, hoping Cooper was within earshot with a good excuse for her current situation.

Being half asleep from the drugs she was given the previous night, Natalie was slow-moving and confused. Getting up off the bed and stumbling around Natalie looked for her cell phone. She was unsuccessful. It eventually occurred to her that she should leave and look for a way home. 

She staggered to the first door to her left, it was the bathroom, there was no way out from there. So she slowly made her way over to the next door. Pulling on the handle was useless, it was latched from the other side. Banging on the door and yelling out, Natalie was sure she had heard footsteps running down the hallway. Her shouts were ignored.

“Hello! Help! I’m locked in here!” Natalie was growing increasingly tired, she had to lay back down before she fell asleep standing up.

The woman barely made it to the bed before she was passed out. Her body only half under the covers. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep once again.

Overwhelming tiredness and the absolute confusion of her morning had Natalie so preoccupied, she never had a chance to notice her clothing. She was no longer in the dress she had chosen to wear for her date the night before. Cooper had all of her clothing brought over, but he still chose to dress his new woman in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his pyjama pants. He thought there was something absolutely adorable about the way she looked like she was swimming in them. 

As tempting as it was Cooper had barely touched her, besides when he carried her upstairs to bed. Sure he had taken in as much as his eyes would allow, her body was a piece of art, but he only touched enough of her to change her clothing.

There was a slight knock on the outside of the door. Cooper had no intentions of stopping if he was told not to enter, it was his house after all. But he felt like being polite today.

“Hello baby.” His words fell on deaf ears as he entered the bedroom. “Well fuck.” Speaking to himself now he saw that Natalie was still asleep.

Sending off a quick text to Darren, scolding him for lying and making him rush what he was doing downstairs for no reason.

COOPER: wtf? She's still sleeping!

DARREN: She was banging on the door and yelling

DARREN: I swear!

Cooper wasn't too upset, not really. He had rushed in the PlayRoom, but now that he was standing here looking at Natalie on the bed wearing his clothes, he was so head over heels for her there was nothing he would rather be doing. He could watch her sleep forever.

Carefully pushing her over to the middle of the bed, Cooper scooted in behind her. Laying himself flat he turned her over slightly so she was cuddling his chest. This is how he wanted her to wake up, in his arms.

It was about an hour later before Natalie began to stir. Cooper kept her nestled into him, but could tell she was waking up when she began to mumble words in her sleep. At first it had startled Cooper. He had been busy rewatching the videos he had taken earlier. But now he thought it was just another of the many cute traits she possessed. 

“Natalie, Natalie? Time to wake up.” Cooper said, growing impatient. He wanted to hear her voice again.

Watching her wake up was magical. She burrowed further into Coopers chest and mumbling something about the sunlight. Slowly she began to come to her senses. Realizing that she was lying on something hard and not pillow-like, she looked up into the eyes of her admirer. 

“Oh my goodness!” She sat up with a small shriek as a light blush began to form on her cheeks. 

“‘Morning Darling” Coopers minty breath and chipper attitude told Natalie that he had been awake for a while. “Ready for breakfast?”

Natalie didn't remember waking up a short time ago. She looked around the room with renewed confusion. “Where are w-“ she began to question before she saw the window and recognized where they were. “Are we in your bedroom?” The weirdness of her situation not quite sinking in.

“You fell asleep and I, being the gentleman that I am, didn't want to wake you.” Cooper had to hold back a grin at the way she so easily accepted his words. Pushing the blankets off himself he stood from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

“Oh… right. Well, thank you.” Natalie struggled underneath her side of the blankets but eventually untangles herself and got up. “Wait.” She finally saw they clothing she had been dressed in. “Did you… undress me?” Suddenly feeling wary. 

“You are a very heavy sleeper.” Cooper chuckled.

“You can't just- You shouldn't have-“ Natalie was at a loss for words. A man had taken her clothes off of her and touched her body enough to put new ones on. How had she not woken up?

“Babe. Look, you couldn't sleep in that pretty little dress of yours, and I didn't want to sleep beside someone naked! What was I supposed to do?” Cooper lied to her face.

“Did you, you know, see anything?” Natalie vaguely gestured to her body, a crimson colour flooding her cheeks at the thought of someone seeing her naked while she slept.

“Of course not. Do you think I'm some sort of perv? You’re still wearing your bra and panties.” Cooper gasped in fake offence, trying his hardest not to think about how much he really did get to see and the little bit he allowed himself to touch.

“No no! I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I swear, Cooper. Look, I should really be going. Thank you so much for everything.” Natalie was appalled by herself. She had somehow managed to be rude to this poor man again. She felt terrible for insinuating that he might have been the type of man to do something like that.

“Nonsense, you're not going anywhere, its breakfast time.” Brushing off her guilt and apology, Cooper opened the door he was standing in front of and motioned for her to go first.

“No really, I have school this afternoon. I'm probably already going to be late, and it'll take forever to get back to the other side of town.” Cooper watched her ramble on and look around, presumably for her clothing and cellphone. He had taken both and until he could trust her, she wouldn't be getting either back.

“Natalie, stop. We’re going downstairs for breakfast.” Cooper made sure to speak with authority and finality. He didn't want to frighten her, but she needed to know who was in charge. 

Shrinking in on herself at his words, Natalie felt like she was in irate child being spoken to by a parent. “Okay.” Thinking that she was already late so a little breakfast wouldn't hurt, she agreed. She didn't want Cooper to be upset with her, he had been so nice to her up to now after all. 

“After you then.” Cooper loved the rush he got from having his orders followed, but it was a whole other level to have Natalie follow them. She didn't even argue too much. He felt like he was on a high.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving at the kitchen Natalie observed that it was completely cleaned from the night before. Now there were various breakfast dishes scattered atop the large island in the middle of the room. It was clear that there was too much food for just two people.

“Did you make all this?” Natalie was sure that Cooper had not. 

“Nope.” Cooper purposely left his answer vague.

Ushering his guest over to the adjacent dining room, Cooper made sure to seat her beside his usual spot at the head of the table. Not wanting to leave her alone for too long, in case she bolted, he quickly jogged back to the kitchen. ‘What would she like to eat?’ Cooper thought to himself. Unsure of her food preferences yet, Cooper just grabbed a little of everything and threw it on both of their plates.

“Here you go, my dear.” Handing the much too full plate to the small woman, Cooper laughed a bit when he saw her eyes bulge out at the sight of the food.

The atmosphere around the table was tense and uncomfortable. Cooper didn’t like it, and worse, he didn’t know how to fix it. It was clear that Natalie didn’t want to be here but he was more upset over her lack of appetite than anything.

“Hows it taste?” Cooper asked with a seductive eyebrow wiggle.

“Its delicious, but i’m not that hungry, I should really get going.” Natalie said in a rush and stood, attempting to leave the table.

Cooper fixed her with a hard cold stare, using his deepest commanding voice he instructed her to sit and finish her food. She promptly obeyed, not wanting to upset her host. 

Thinking she must have offended him a few moments ago she made a show of eating and commenting on how good the food was.

“Good girl.” Cooper teased eliciting no response.

Using his ‘boss voice’ didn't make the situation any less tense, but now she was at least eating. When she was about halfway finished she sat back and looked at Cooper. Her stomach was bursting at the seams. Too full to even move, let alone finish her plate.

“Cooper?” She carefully ventured. “I-I don't think I can finish al this food.” Peering up at the large man in quick glances, Natalie expected him to be upset again. He surprised her by smiling.

“Thats aright, Darling.” Cooper was happy to see how nervous she looked. He could really get used to this timid shy behaviour she was showing.

After assuring her that he really wasn't upset over the amount of leftover food, Cooper took their plates to the kitchen and led Natalie back to the front foyer and staircase. She hadn't said anything else about leaving since their meal, he almost hoped she would try and run just so he could chase her down. The thought alone had his blood rushing to certain places.

“I have to get going now … I’m already late for classes. Where are my things?” Natalie looked at Cooper expectantly.

“Ive already emailed your professors, they know you wont be in attendance today.” Cooper spoke slowly, knowing how his words would be received.

“What?!” Disbelief evident in her shock. “Why would you do that? Look Cooper, I’m going to go.” Voicing her displeasure, she slowly began to back up towards the front door.

Snatching her arm before she got too far out of reach, Cooper grabbed Natalie and pulled her in close to his body. “Look Darling, you don't need school or a job now that you're with me.” He stated, like it was obvious. “And watch the way you talk to me, little girl.” 

Natalie was alarmed at his change in behaviour. She tried pulling her arm from his punishing grip. When she couldn't get herself free she panicked and started pushing and hitting with the other hand. 

“Cooper. I want to go. You’re scaring me! Let me go, please!” 

“If you don’t calm down and behave i’m going to have to put you in time out.” Keeping a calm composure that was opposite to Natalie’s hysteria, Cooper tried to hide his delight. He was loving the way she was acting.

“You’re crazy. Let me go!” Showing no signs of calming down anytime soon, Natalie was using all her strength to free her arm and fight off Cooper.

“I warned you.” He replied with a grin.

That was all the warning Natalie got before Cooper picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was stunned from the sudden movement for only a moment. Quickly renewing her assault, she had more vigour now that she could use both hands.

“Ah! Put me down!” Kicking and punching with all her strength.

Cooper let the abuse continue while he marched them upstairs, keeping one hand firmly over her legs to avoid getting kicked in the face. Once at the top of the staircase he gave her a firm hard slap on the ass.

“Knock it off or I will put you over my knee right here and spank your ass raw.” The threat was enough to make Natalie freeze. Unsure if Cooper would actually do that.  
“Good girl.” He teased for the second time this morning, giving her ass a light pat. 

The walk back to their bedroom was quick. Natalie was too afraid to move, mentally berating herself for the predicament she was currently in. Cooper on the other hand was imagining the way her ass would look beaten raw by his hand in a fury of anger.

Walking into the bedroom Cooper shut and locked the door behind them. He didn't want anyone coming in or going out. Setting Natalie down on her unsteady feet Cooper abruptly turned and walked into the closet, ignoring her feeble protests.

Once on her feet Natalie bolted to the door, she pulled and pushed with all her strength, but she had heard the lock click behind them. Frustrated and confused she turned her back to the door and slumped against it.

“Cooper? You're really scaring me, please let me out.” She called out to the man in the closet, but figured he would likely ignore her request.

“I'm sorry my Dear, I warned you. I was putting you in time out of you didn't behave yourself downstairs.” The lack of emotion in Coopers statement was chilling. He wasn't playing around.

“Y-you can-t keep me- here.” Trying to look brave she walked towards Cooper with her arms crossed, her stutters betraying every word.

She watched as he emerged from the closet in a new set of clothes. “I can and I will.” He said as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. “I was hoping we would be able to go for a swim in the pool this morning, but now you’ve gotten yourself in trouble. So, time out it is.” He spoke casually while walking towards her, noting the fearful expression on her face.

Natalie was afraid of Cooper, his recent behaviour was the opposite of what she had previously known him to be. The roughness, the man-handling, and the odd way he was talking like it was normal.

Cooper approached her dressed in clean dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt that was so tight she could see, for the first time, how large and muscular he really was. Up until now, Natalie had been very intimidated by Coopers apparent wealth and immense confidence, but now she found herself unnerved by his powerful build and presence.

“I have some work to do downstairs.” Cooper explained. “You are to sit here and think about why you are in time out.” As Cooper talked Natalie was slowly backing away from him, he stalked her step for step. 

When she had gone so far that her back hit the wall he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Be thankful a time out is the only punishment you’re getting, I would love to put you over my knee until you beg me to stop.” Ending with a kiss to the top of her head, Cooper turned without another word and left the room.

The click of the lock that followed Coopers exit from the bedroom was the final straw for Natalie. ‘He cant just keep me here!’ She thought to herself. Taking a brief moment to be proud of the way she was handling this very weird situation, she thought back on her strange morning and realized that she had not gotten her cellphone back.

When Natalie had woken up this morning she looked for a way to escape, of course she was too heavily drugged and does not remember doing that, so she once again set out looking around the room for a way out.

She checked the bathroom, it was magnificent. Almost everything was marble. It had the biggest Jacuzzi tub she had ever seen and the standup shower was to die for. There were his and hers sinks, a big window with the same view as the bedroom, and some pretty pricy artwork. But no way to escape.

Next she tried the only other door she hadn't been through in the bedroom, the closet door. The walk in closet was massive, Natalie noted that it must have been the size of her whole bedroom back at the apartment. As she walked around and looked at the shoes and clothes she got a funny feeling. Upon closer inspection she realized that half of the closet was covered in her clothes. Even the things that had been in the laundry basket waiting to be washed. 

“What the…” Her voice trailed off when she realized what she was seeing. She knew then and there that Cooper was crazy.

Quickly throwing on a pair of her own clothes, yoga pants, a t-shirt, and sports bra incase she had to run or climb her way out, Natalie was more adamant now to get home. Going back into the bedroom she decided the only other option was the window.

The window in the bedroom was huge, it took up almost one whole wall. The view was gorgeous, you could see the whole way down the valley. Most of it opened to allow fresh air but it was up on the second floor so jumping out would be difficult. Directly underneath it was empty, there was nothing to land on. But seeing everything made Natalie come up with a plan.

Running around as fast as she could she started grabbing anything and everything she could think of that would be soft to land on, and threw it out the window into one big pile. She took all the blankets, towels, pillows, couch cushions, clothes (Coopers expensive suits included), and she even tried the mattress but it was too heavy. By the time she was done there was a significant pile for her to jump on outside the window. It was still two stories below so she had to find something to help her down.

Making a rope of sorts with all of the belts and ties that she found in the closet she knotted them as best she could and secured them to the leg of the small couch that she had drug over to the window. With her ‘rope’, her height, and the pile to land on she felt ok to climb out. 

Carefully shimming off the window ledge and swinging down to the end of her line she let herself fall. When she landed she immediately rolled like she had see in the movies a thousand times. It was basically painless. She made it out.

Now that she was on the ground she had to keep moving. Looking around Natalie saw that the closest corner of the house was to her left, so that was the way she went. Rounding the corner she ran until she hit the driveway at the front of the house. She was so close to freedom she could taste it, until she remembered the front gate.

Natalie never really had good luck in her life, she always figured it was just one of those things. But now as she ran down the side of the driveway, ducking behind every tree on the way, she saw that her luck had been saving up for this one moment. 

The front gate was sliding open. A car had pulled up on the outside and someone had reached out to punch in a code on the keypad, unknowingly giving Natalie her escape. All she had to do was wait for the car to drive by and then she could sneak out.

“Come on, come on.” Quietly muttering to herself. 

The car took forever, but finally it crossed the threshold of the property and sped up the driveway. Natalie bolted. She knew she had never run this fast before. Using all her concentration to not trip or stumble she managed to squeeze by the gate before it closed all the way. 

Foolishly risking one look back at the house had her gasping and made her heart skip a beat. She had not been as stealthy is she assumed, someone had seen her and now she was being chased. There was a lot of movement and shouting at the top of the driveway. Shock freezing her in place, she only turned to run away when Coopers car crested the hill and came into view.


	17. Chapter 17

“How did this happen?!” Cooper roared as he slammed him fists down on the steering wheel in front of him, making everyone in the car jump. 

“Cooper… we have everyone across the city looking, we’ll find her” Sam cautiously spoke, hoping to calm his brother. 

“This shouldn’t have happened in the first place, there should always be someone at the front gate.” Coopers anger was rolling off of him in waves.

“I’m sorry Cooper, I didn’t even see her there…” Coopers anger was indirectly Sam’s fault. It was his car that had opened the gate and let Natalie escape.

Cooper had been downstairs in the living room on the phone, waiting for Sam to arrive. They had a few work related things to go over this morning. Usually meetings were conducted at the office, but Cooper didn’t want to leave Natalie here alone too long on her first day.

It was amazing that no one had seen Natalie’s ‘Big Escape’. Of course the cameras out front had seen her go down the side of the driveway, but by the time everyone figured out what was going on she had snuck off the property and disappeared into the city. 

If it had been anyone except Sam in the car that let her out Cooper would have killed them with his bare hands. But since it was his baby brother he might just smack him around a bit after they find her.

“You better find her, Sam.” The unspoken threat in Coopers words were well understood. Sam knew Cooper wouldn't kill him, but he was still afraid when his big brother spoke like that.

The car ride was tense and awkward, everyone on their phones communicating with various people in the city that were on the lookout for the runaway girl. They drove around aimlessly, checking the few places they thought she would go.

“Where the Hell would she have gone?” Coopers rhetorical question went unanswered.

Just as he was about to start beating the steering wheel again, Sam’s cellphone rang.

“What.” He rudely answered, much like his brother when it came to manners. 

It was the police station nearest Coopers home. One of the officers on their payroll had seen Natalie come in. He was holding her, just waiting on word from the boss.

Slamming on the brakes in the middle of the street Cooper came inches from causing an accident. He jammed the car in reverse and sped back the way they had just come. Giving everyone minor whiplash. Cooper was now hopeful and excited. He couldn't wait to show Natalie what happened when people went to the cops. She would be getting a real punishment this time, no more ‘Mr. NiceGuy’.

Pulling up to the station in record time, Cooper parked out front and hopped out. Rushing over to Sam's side of the car he bent down to speak with his brother briefly. 

“I’m going in alone. Pull around back and keep the car running, just incase she decides to make a scene.” Sam jumped up to meet his big brothers instructions with immediate obedience.

Walking up the steps to the precinct Cooper tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach. The relief of finding her so quick along with the knowledge of her impending punishment was making him giddy.

The gang had many people throughout the city on the take, cops included, so Cooper could find his away around all of the precincts. Knowing exactly where he was going he marched in with the confidence of a man who had fucked most of the women, and a few men, he walked past. Ignoring all of the lustful and fearful looks he was getting he headed for the elevator and went straight to the second floor. Cooper was on a mission for Sergeant Parten’s office.

“Where is she?” Cooper demanded from the sergeant that was nervously waiting outside the elevators for him.

“She’s- ah- she’s in my office, Mr. Grant.” The poor man was shocked, not expecting Cooper Grant himself to be the man coming to collect the crying woman currently seated in his office.

“What has she told you?” Walking past the stuttering man and heading for his office, Cooper wanted to know how foolish his new love actually was.

“Ah nothing Sir. I don’t think she actually knows anything. She's just scared and confused, she’s crying and just wants to go home.” Parten sounded confused himself. “I don’t think she even knows what your last name is.” He added as an after thought.

Cooper silently listened to the man. The first thing his father taught him about the family business was to never say more than you have to when talking to the cops. But he was rather interested to hear that even after all hat has happened his little Natalie was still clueless.

“You did good. You will be thanked for this, now go away.” Cooper stopped just outside the office door and spoke rudely to the man on his heels.

“Yes, sir.” Sergeant Parten wasn't surprised by the tone or even the words that Cooper had used, but he still felt uneasy about leaving that poor girl alone with this psychotic man. Seeing no other choice, he turned and walked away, praying there would not be a crime scene to clean up when he returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Natalie didn't know where to go. She had no money, cellphone, or idea where she was. After escaping Coopers house she ran until her lungs burned and her legs gave out. By the time she stopped to catch her breath she realized that she didn't know where she was. Lost, scared, and alone, Natalie went into the closest building and asked for directions to a police station.

Her parents always told her to be weary of the police, especially cops in big cities, but given her current circumstances she didn’t see any other choice. For the first time since moving to California, Natalie wished she was back in New York.

The walk to the closest station was short, thankfully she had run in the general direction of it earlier. Jogging up to the front door and hurrying to the reception. As she waited in line to talk to someone her eyes began to tear up, the stress of everything was beginning to finally weigh on her. The poor woman didn't even know why she was crying, everything just hit her at once.

Standing in line silently crying, Natalie didn't realize a man was staring at her. Well actually he was trying to compare her face to the picture of the woman on his cellphone. It was Sergeant Parten and he had just gotten a text from Sam Grant telling him to keep an eye out for this young woman.

“Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you?” The Sergeant asked as he approached the woman. When she turned to face him upon hearing his words he knew right away this was the woman everyone was looking for. 

“I need to talk to a police officer.” She mumbled out between sniffles.

“I'm Sergeant Parten, how about you come with me to my office and I'll help you out.” Putting on his most sympathetic smile he quickly guided her to the elevators.

Natalie should have noticed how unusual and unorthodox that was. But she was preoccupied in her mind trying to get her story straight. Not sure what it was she could even tell the police she was suddenly worried that there would be nothing they could do for her.

“Right this way, Miss…” The man directing her out of the elevators paused waiting for her name.

“Carver, Natalie Carver.” Slightly blushing from the intense look she was receiving from the older man, Natalie quickly stepped ahead of him so they could continue walking.

They silently walked around cubicles and passed by various desks. Finally they came to a standstill outside the sergeants office. He opened the door and gestured for the young woman to go ahead of him.

“I'm going to go get you some water. Have a seat, i’ll be right back.” His abrupt exit was not noticed.

Natalie took a look around the office, as she sat down. There were two black leather chairs facing a large and neatly organized desk. The desk was void of any pictures or sentimental ornaments. The walls were sparsely decorated with different awards and certificates.

“Here you go, dear.” The sergeant came back to the room a few minutes later and handed Natalie a paper cup filled with luke warm water. He had really only left to call the Grants and tell them he had found the girl. 

“Oh, thank you.” Natalie had mostly stopped crying by now.

“So, Natalie.” The man started off the conversation as he sat down behind the desk. “Tell me why you're here. What happened?”

Giving her statement took longer than she thought, Natalie didn't know where to start. She had been held against her will by a man that she was having dinner with the previous night. She couldn't even remember what he had said it last name was. The story sounded ridiculous, even to her.

“Well if thats all you can tell me… I’m going to go get a coffee, I’ll be right back.” Sergeant Parten was somewhat relieved, surely this girl couldn't be in too much trouble with The Devils. He made his second hasty exit and went out to the elevators to wait for someone to come get this young woman.

This time Natalie had noticed the Sergeants abrupt departure, but she figured it was an excuse to leave because he didn’t believe her story. She never thought in a million years that Cooper Grant would be the next person to walk through the door.

“Hey, Darling.” That silky smooth voice made her blood run cold.


	19. Chapter 19

The room was tense, the air suddenly stale. Cooper was the dangerous predator who just proved he would catch his prey no matter where she hid. Natalie was the helpless prey who was cornered with no where left to run.

Cooper Grant sauntered into the office with his never faltering confidence. Placing a hand on the side of Natalie’s cheek, he lovingly rubbed back and forth. When she tried to turn away he roughly grabbed her by the chin and forced her to face him.

“You've been a real bad girl, baby.” Cooper enjoyed the way his words made her shiver in front of him.

“Cooper… How did you find me here?” Natalie was too afraid to move, once again she was shocked into place.

“Nothing happens in this city that I don’t know about.” Cooper whispered. “I own everyone.” He was exaggerating, but Natalie didn’t know that. 

The feeling of his strong calloused hand squeezing her small face brought her back to reality and helped the shock wear off. Now she was confused.

“What do you want from me?” She asked.

“Darling, I already told you. I want all of you, and I always get what I want.” Cooper was almost mad, how could she not see that she belonged to him. “You're mine.” He growled out and pulled her up to stand before him.

“Please, this is a police station … I'll scream!” Natalie threatened, remembering where they were.

“Pffft. All the cops in this city work for me, how do you think I found you?” Cooper rolled his eyes at her. “I'm tired of this. We are going home. You can be a good girl and walk with me, or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you out.” Cooper looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to choose.

Natalie's mind went back to earlier in the day. Cooper had carried her up the stairs and smacked her ass the whole way. She didn't want him to touch her again. Not seeing a third option she quietly agreed to walk downstairs. 

Cooper tried to not let his disappointment show. He knew she wouldn't have put up a fight, but he was still hoping he would get to hold her against him again. But he gave her a fair choice and she made the decision. If he wasn't consistent and true to his word then she wouldn't learn properly.

“Well ok then.” Grabbing her by the hand Cooper led them out of the office and down the back staircase to his awaiting car. Opening the back door he told the two men in the backseat to get out. He shoved Natalie into the car and shuffled in behind her.

“Take us home, Sammy.” Cooper never let his brother drive his favourite car, but today was clearly a day for exceptions.

Surprisingly the drive wasn't tense or awkward. Cooper placed a hand across the car firmly on Natalie's knee, every once it a while when she would look over at him he would give a little squeeze without looking at her, just a gentle reminder of who was in charge.

Sam and Cooper kept up a steady stream of small talk, some of it work related and some of it not. Neither acknowledged the trembling girl in the backseat. This was another mind game Cooper liked to play and Sam knew it. The calm before the storm.

Pulling up to Coopers property, Natalie could see that he now had two armed men guarding the front entrance . So much for that escape route she thought to herself. She would have to make a new plan to get out next time.

“Home sweet home.” The frightening man in the backseat commented as they pulled up the driveway.

When the car stopped Cooper leaped up dragging Natalie behind him. Rushing through the front door he remained silent and pulled her back upstairs to the bedroom. Natalie put up a little fight, trying to tug her arm out of his grip when she saw she was being taken back upstairs.

“Cooper… Please don’t do this.” Natalie half cried, finally breaking her silence as they ascended the staircase.

Cooper chose to remain quiet and ignore her words, sometimes his victims would spiral out of their minds faster if he didn't answer back. That was always fun to watch. Finalizing the details of the way he was going to punish her took most of the walk from the stairs to the bedroom door.

“Get out.” Walking into the bedroom Cooper was forced to break his own silence when he saw that they weren't alone. His cleaners were putting his room back together after Natalie’s big escape. 

Slamming the door behind them, Cooper snickered to himself when he felt Natalie jump from the loud bang. When he turned back around the room was deadly tense. Cooper was waiting for Natalie to cry and beg. Neither made a move.

“Last time you got in trouble I went easy on you. Against my better judgement I gave you a timeout, instead of putting you over my knee.” Accenting his words with a menacing look, Cooper approached Natalie and continued talking. “I won't make that mistake again. I've had plenty of time to think about your punishment. You're going to be sorry you were such a bad girl.” His words having the desired affect when Natalie began to cry.

He grabbed her by her small frame and pulled them towards the large king size bed. Sitting down on the edge he made sure to sit in a way that Natalie would fit draped across his legs. When he got seated comfortably he pulled her down over his lap.

There was no denying the erection he was sporting, but for the moment it was ignored. Cooper couldn't help but get turned on now that he finally had his hands all over his new lovers body. Her wiggling on his crotch with a tear stained face was really testing his will power.

Holding her down with one arm on her back, Cooper tugged her pants and underwear down with the other hand. When she realized what he was doing she cried out and tried to sit up. She wasn't strong enough get away.

“W-what are you doing?” Even though it was currently happening to her, Natalie still couldn’t believe she was on a mans lap about to be spanked like a naughty child.

“I’m going to spank you. You’re getting 50 with my hand. You will count every one of them. Am I understood?” Cooper knew she wasn't listening to him. Smacking her ass to get her attention he asked her again. “Am I understood?” 

“Cooper… Please don't do this!” Her crying intensified when he rubbed small circles into the spot he had just spanked.

“I’ll say it one more time baby. You're going to take your punishment like a good little girl, and you’re going to count them out. Ok?” Cooper grabbed Natalie by the hair and turned her head to face him, making eye contact while talking to make sure she heard him this time. “If you forget to count one I will redo it.”

“P-please.” Was all she managed to stutter out.

They both knew that a punishment was going to happen regardless of how much begging was done, so Natalie eventually stilled her movements and tensed up in anticipation of the first hit. She was surprised by the strength behind the first blow and cried out as Cooper brought his strong rough hand down on her soft smooth bottom. 

“Count.” Cooper barked. 

A barely audible “One” was heard between cries so Cooper continued. His harsh assault of her backside seemed never ending. He knew the best way to inflict a punishment was to keep them guessing, he alternated between slow hard smacks and a series of rapid stinging slaps.

By the end of the punishment Natalie was barely coherent, the panic and pain had taken over her body. Crying more than counting, she somehow managed to finish her counting alongside every hit. Cooper was impressed, she had taken her first real punishment very well. 

“Good girl.” Cooper coo’d and teased. She had taken everything better than he expected. In an attempt to sooth and comfort her he lightly rubbed tiny circles over her bruised and beaten skin. It was painful and he enjoyed watching her wince and flinch every time his hand went over a particularly bad spot.


	20. Chapter 20

Cooper had been very good since he sat down, he understood that this was about Natalie being punished for disobeying. But now that it was over and he was winding down from the excitement he couldn't help but notice that her naked ass was in his hands. She was pinned down and too hurt to fight back, not that she could overpower him at her full strength anyway. 

“Mmmm. You look so good with my hand prints on you.” Coopers words were having the duel affect of turning him on and scaring her. “You should never wear clothes. It’s a shame to hide this perfect little ass.” As Cooper talked he began to kneed the sore flesh in his hands, he relished in the pained moans she let slip out.

Natalie’s mind was having a hard time catching up to Cooper. She was in pain and confused. The groping and weird words were making her uncomfortable. “Please, don’t.” Was all she dared speak at the moment. Not sure what he was planning next, she silently prayed that the punishment was over and he would just leave her alone.

“Come on baby, let Daddy see what you're trying to hide.” Talking more to himself at this point, Cooper reached over with the hand that was holding Natalie down and spread her ass cheeks apart. His breath almost caught at the sight. It was perfect. Her untouched rosy pink holes were on full display for him.

Natalie was unable to sit up or help herself, so instead she just shoved her beet red face into the plush blanket underneath her and began to cry. No one had ever seen that part of her body. And now there was a man so close to it that she could feel his breath on her delicate skin.

Bending down to blow a puff of cold air onto her most innocent spot, Cooper was pleased to see her quiver and twitch. He observed that her face was hidden and her shoulders were slightly moving, she was crying soundlessly into the duvet. It was a sight he wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life.

“You were such a good girl for me, Natalie. I think you've earned a reward. What do you say? Want Daddy to make you feel good?” 

Cooper wasn't about to stop, even if Natalie suddenly spoke up and declined his very generous offer. His mouth was salivating at the picture before him. Not waiting for a response he quickly slid his thumb into his mouth and wet the pad of it with his tongue. 

“Its been a while since I’ve been with a little girl like you, and I guarantee you’ve never been with a man like me.” Once again speaking more to himself than the woman in front of him. 

Pulling his thumb from his mouth Cooper slowly brought it down to the heated flesh of the crying girl in his lap. Tracing the outline of her slit as lightly as he could, Cooper was waiting for a response. He knew he had beaten the fight out of the woman, but he still wanted to hear her meek protests. The begging was always his favourite part.

“S-s-stop. Please. I’ve never do-done this before… please just let me go.” As expected Natalie finally spoke up and voiced her displeasure. 

Something in the way she spoke made Cooper pause. He was good at reading people. It was obvious to him that she was inexperienced and he knew for a fact that she had never had a boyfriend, but it had suddenly dawned on him that she has a virgin. He had the finest piece of untouched skin in the whole city naked and crying in his lap. His dick had never been harder.

“Oh my God. Are you a virgin, baby?” Grabbing a fist full of her hair and turning her to face him as he spoke. “How have you managed to run around my city looking like a piece of jail bait and not get yourself fucked?” The questions were obviously rhetorical so Natalie just silently cried while he talked.

While Cooper was in awe of the new found information, he was all of a sudden even more turned on. As impossible as that seemed. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Natalie. I’m going to be the first and only cock you’ll ever have inside you.” His rough voice accentuating the urgency of his lust.

Now that Cooper knew about the untouched body in his hands he made it his mission to at least get her wet before fucking her. With his newfound goal in mind, Cooper began rubbing her again. 

Sliding his wet thumb up and down her slit, he was being as gentle as he could be. Slowly he inserted the finger and moaned aloud as the tight heat enveloped it. He thrust his thumb in and out a few times before switching to his, better suited for the job, middle finger.

“…stop.” Natalie’s voice was so small and muffled, if Cooper hadn’t been listening for her cries then he surely would have missed it.

“Mmmm. ” Was all the acknowledgement she received.

Cooper used his thumb to rub her clit in slow small circles. “Can’t wait to fuck you. You want Daddy’s big cock don’t you, I’m going to be nice and get you wet first.” He kept up his slow ministrations until he felt her unconsciously relax in his arms.

Natalie began to cry in earnest when Cooper stopped rubbing her clit to add another finger. She felt her vagina stretching around something for the first time in her life. It was uncomfortable and she didn’t want it, but slowly as he worked them inside her she felt herself starting to open. He scissored his fingers a few times then took them out to spit on them before shoving them roughly back inside her.

When Cooper felt her pussy start to respond to his hands and become wet on its own he stood up to rearrange them. He moved her so she was lying on her back up in the middle of the plush bed. Standing and looking down at the poor girl was something else, she was flushed red from head to toe. The perfect little virgin.

Grabbing her forgotten pants that were previously pushed down to her ankles, Cooper made quick work of undressing her. Pulling her shirt and bra off was a little bit more of a struggle, but those too were quickly removed.

“Look at me!” Coopers loud voice startled Natalie and she rushed to follow the order. He wanted to see her face when she saw his hard cock standing at full attention for her. Cooper removed his clothes but took his time revealing his crotch. As he slowly pulled his underwear down he felt his cock spring up and slap his stomach. The fear on Natalie’s face at the size of him served to fuel his desire.

Climbing onto the bed Cooper slowly kissed his way up Natalie’s body, stopping to spread her thighs and roughly mouth at her pussy. She gasped and immediately reached down to push his head away, but Cooper was too strong.

“I like when you try to fight me.” She felt the words and accompanied smirk on her hot flesh.

Making quiet hurt noises when his scruffy beard got to be too much for her delicate skin, Natalie almost sobbed in relief when he lifted his face to speak. 

“You taste so good baby.” Coopers mouth was covered in a mix of Natalie’s juices and his own saliva. Her body was responding to his torments without her consent. Natalie felt goosebumps break out across her naked body and her nipples hardened as a shiver ran down her spine. In any other circumstances she would almost enjoy the things being done to her, but here in this room with this man she was scared and just wanted it to stop.

Cooper was slowly humping the bed beneath him, rubbing his cock on the satin blankets was enough to hold off his need to be inside her, for the moment.   
“I’ll stop when you come, baby. I can feel your body shaking, I know you’re close. Cum for Daddy and this will all be over.” 

Natalie was surprised by his words, she had never had an orgasm before and she didn’t think she could with Cooper, but her body was enjoying his experienced mouth and hands. She didn’t think she could hold off for too much longer.

Cooper reached up with his left hand hand began to pick and flick to her swollen nipples, he had felt her body shiver and knew her nipples would be hard and sensitive. Growling into her mound when she squirmed away from his hands on her breasts made Natalie still again. She now moaned and whined as his mouth sucked her clit and his hand abused her nipples. 

“Ohhh, please, its too much!” Natalie cried out at one particularly hard pull of her sensitive skin.

Sensing that she was close, Cooper replaced his fingers back into her soaking wet pussy. Setting a hard and rough pace he made sure to run his fingers over her G-spot with every pass. She was falling apart in his hands and it was beautiful.

“W-w-wait, stop. Cooper, please, I feel like I’m going to…” Natalie never got to finish her sentence as her body spasmed and twitched in his hands. She was held still through her first orgasm and only when she stopped moving did he let her go. 

Cooper sat up and looked her over without a word. She was beautiful lying on his bed, breathing hard, with a pink blush running from her ears to her toes. He had tasted her on his tongue and now he would feel her on his cock. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Natalie. Its going to hurt, but I want you to remember this.” Using the smallest amount of spit to slick up his member, not that he needed it with how wet she was. Cooper moved up the bed until they were eye to eye and lined up his throbbing manhood with her wet hole. When she finally looked him in the eyes he thrust all the way into her small abused body. He mercifully stilled and gave her a moment to adjust to the new sensation.

Natalie cried out, she had never known this type of feeling before. He was far bigger than the two fingers she had been stretched with. Having Coopers large body over shadowing hers and harshly pushing her into the bed made her feel claustrophobic and trapped. She pushed with all her strength at his chest and began to beat him with her fists.

“God you’re amazing! I love when you cry and fight me, just makes me want to fuck you harder!” As Cooper spoke he set a punishing pace and fucked into Natalie hard and fast.

It was all too much. The spanking foreplay, discovering her virginity, and then eating her out until she came all over his face had Cooper sprung and set to blow already. Reaching down to hitch her leg up, almost bending her in half, he began biting and marking his territory wherever he could reach. Cooper found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and sucked until he had the copper taste of blood on his tongue. 

“Look at me, baby. I want to see those pretty eyes when I come in you for the first time.” Without slowing his brutal thrusting Cooper was able to turn her head to face him again. 

With a bruising grip on her chin he felt his release approaching. He didn’t want it to be over so quick, but he couldn’t help it. Coopers hips snapped back and forth for a few more minutes before he finally stilled and felt himself coming deep inside her. He allowed himself to slowly fuck his cum into her trembling body as he captured her mouth in an almost romantic kiss.

“Fuck. I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast before. You’re too good, Angel.” As Cooper spoke he carefully removed his softening cock and moved both of them so he was spooning Natalie from behind, underneath the blankets.

Mental and physical exhaustion quickly pulled Natalie into a deep sleep and Cooper was able to lay back and think over what had just happened. He had found the perfect woman, she was quiet, submissive, naive, trusting, and absolutely gorgeous. ‘I am never letting you go’ he thought to himself as he leaned forward and nuzzled into her fiery hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Cooper didn’t mean to fall asleep cuddling his new prize, but he was startled awake hours later when Sam had come to discuss some unfinished business. Swearing and stretching as he sat up, Cooper briefly forgot about the sleeping woman beside him and called for Sam to enter the room. Patiently waiting in bed while Sam used his key to unlock the door from the outside.

“Hey Cooper, sorry for interrupting your …. Wait, are you spooning?” It was unusual for anyone to see Cooper doing anything remotely romantic, let alone spooning in his own bed.

“Shut up Sammy.” With no trace of anger in his words, it was obvious to Sam that Cooper was relaxed and happy, probably from some mind-blowing sex with the poor girl lying in the bed.

“Whatever, I’m going back downstairs, get dressed and come meet me in your office.” With a chuckle Sam left.

Cooper doesn’t let anyone tell him what to do, but when he’s in a good mood Sam can pretty much get away with anything. Deciding that he was too hungry to stay in bed any longer anyway, Cooper got up out of bed and began to redress himself, sneaking small glances towards Natalie. She had woken up when he called for Sam to open the door, and now was sitting up watching Cooper silently move around the room. 

“I have a meeting downstairs. If you get out of this bed for any reason other than to use the bathroom you will be sorry. Do you understand me?” When he was fully dressed Cooper stopped at the foot of the bed and levelled Natalie with a stare that made chills run down her spine. “Tell me that you understand.”

“I-I understand.” Natalie was afraid to argue, her pervious punishment making it hard for her sit on her bottom without constant shifting and wincing.

“I’ll have your supper brought up. If you’re a good girl and stay put then I have a surprise for you, if not I’ll spank your ass raw and believe me when I say I’ll enjoy every second of it.” He started to get a slight erection to the mental picture so he quickly turned to leave, having no time to fuck her right now.

“Can… can I get my clothes?” Natalie asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Clearly she didn’t want to keep Cooper in the room for any longer than she had to.

“No.” Cooper replied after only a second of thought.

Cooper was incredibly territorial and admittedly jealous, he didn’t want anyone to see his innocent little Natalie’s perfect naked body, but this was part of her punishment. He knew that she would be mortified to be denied clothes in a house full of big scary men that could come into the room at any moment, Cooper would never allow anyone to touch her but of course she didn’t know that yet.

The news of her prolonged nudity was upsetting and Cooper was pleased see a fresh set of tears form in her eyes but was surprised to not hear a complaint or cry. Deciding that the conversation was over he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Out in the hallway he sent a text to Darren telling him to bring supper for Natalie and stand guard outside the door. Cooper was confident that Natalie wouldn’t disobey him this time, but even if she did manage to escape the house she would not be able to get passed the new security guard at the front gate.

Cooper was satisfied that Natalie would be taken care of while he was gone and left in search of a quick bite to eat. He went downstairs to the kitchen hoping to find leftovers of the meal he had made with Natalie less than a full 24 hours ago. It felt like years ago.

“Thought you were going to my office?” Cooper was somewhat startled when he walked into his kitchen to find Sam sitting at the counter with an untouched plate of food and a bottle of beer in front of him.

“Right, cause I don’t know you. I don’t know that you’re like a starving dog after you fuck.” As Sam spoke he pushed the food and beer across the counter towards his brother.

“Fine little brother, you got me. I was coming to eat before I got back to business. So what was so important you had to interrupt the best post sex nap I have ever taken?” Cooper picked up the offered food and turned to leave the room, not stopping talking, knowing Sam would follow. “I have to say though, Sammy. I like the look of you in the kitchen having food ready for me.” Throwing a smirk over his shoulder, Cooper inwardly laughed at the bitchy face Sam shot back at him.

The men walked quickly to Coopers home office, leaving all jokes and banter at the door. The office was a place for serious issues, and if Sam wanted to talk business in here then it was more important than the usual day to day job.

“Okay, Sammy. Whats up?”

“I just wanted to go over the new security details you had put in place for your house.” Sam was trying to speak as casual as he could, knowing Cooper wouldn’t want to be reminded of Natalie’s earlier escape made this a dangerous conversation.

“I told you what I wanted. Two guards at the gate, more cameras out back, and a tracker for Natalie. It’s not that hard to understand. That can’t be all you wanted to talk about, what is it?” Cooper was still on a high from his sex session and was trying to not let his impatience come out. 

Sam nervously sat down across from Coopers desk. He hated being the barer of bad news when it came to his big brother, he would much rather throw someone under the bus to do it.

“I got a call yesterday…”

“God Dammit. Spit it out, Sam. I don’t have time for this!” Coopers patience was gone. He missed the warmth he felt minutes ago in bed with Natalie.

“The deal fell through in Florida. You have to set up a meeting and go down there before the Kings find out and try to get there first.” Sam all but whispered.

“WHAT?!” Cooper was livid. He had worked for the past year to get this deal set up, he had been assured multiple times that everything was going according to plan and now he finds out that his business partners have backed out at the last minute.

“They said they want a better price. They don’t want to pay full from someone they haven’t done business with before.” 

“They have done business with us, Dad worked with them for years. I know what this is about! They think they can squeeze me for more money like I’m some gullible child.” Fuming, the dangerous man stood from his desk and began to pace back and forth across the room. “I am going to go down there and show them who they’re dealing with. Call and set a meeting for tomorrow.”

“Okay.” The younger brother sat quietly in hopes that he will get out of the room unharmed.

All thoughts of going back to his room and taking Natalie again were thrown from his mind. This news was unacceptable. Cooper has been in charge of the Devils for years, he thought his days of proving himself were over. Apparently someone didn’t get the message. He would go to Florida and show everyone why you don’t mess with Cooper Grant.

The deal was supposed to take pace next week. The Devils were set to sell a lot of weapons and drugs to some buyers in Florida. This particular sale was extremely important. The Devils don’t have a far reach on the East Coast, and this was their in. Now Cooper had to go and make sure the sale was completed before the Kings up in New York find out and steal the deal out from under him.

“I want the jet ready to go for 10:00PM. Bring me the new cellphone and tracker upstairs when you have it.” Without another word Cooper walked out of the office, he food and beer forgotten on the desk in front of him. He quickly ran up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He stood cleaning the lunch mess and rushed to get the things his brother had asked for, knowing what happens when you make Cooper wait.


	22. Chapter 22

*Meanwhile*

Natalie wasn’t all that surprised. When she gathered the courage to blurt out the request for her clothes back she knew that there was a very good chance that she would be denied. She of course was and was forced to sit in a strange mans bed naked, trying to fight off a new onslaught of tears.

Watching Cooper leave the room was a comfort and Natalie was finally able take a deep breath. The sound of the door locking from the outside hadn’t gone unnoticed. Considering all that had happened in the past day it was the least of the poor girls worries. 

After a few steadying breaths and a moment of peace and quiet Natalie allowed herself to stretch out in the bed and take stock of her body. Cooper had raped her. He had taken something from her, an innocent part of herself that she had guarded for eight-teen years. Nothing felt different though, that was what shocked Natalie the most. Her lower body was a little sore like he said she would be and she was sticky from things she didn’t want to think about but all-in-all she was fine. Even the pain from her punishment wasn’t as bad as she expected, well it was, but at least she wasn’t bleeding from the spanking.

Calming down was easy now that Natalie had verified that she wasn’t too physically injured. Finally sitting back up, she winced from her sore backside and took a look around the room. Her cell phone was still no where to be seen and her clothes were lying on the ground taunting her. This punishment was almost worse than the previous physical assault.

It only took a little bit of shuffling around for Natalie to get one of the bed sheets untucked and wrapped around herself so she could scurry to the bathroom. She locked the door once inside, even though she got the feeling that nothing would stop Cooper if he wanted in there.

After quickly relieving herself she took a second to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was tear stained and when she opened the sheet there were bites and bruises across her body. If the circumstances were different she would almost giggle at having her first hickey.

The varying emotions and well earned exhaustion of the last days trauma were finally beginning to set in so Natalie pulled herself away from the privacy of the bathroom and trudged slowly back out to the main bedroom. 

She was surprised to see that there was now a small tray of food and a large glass of water on the bedside table, she had not heard the door open or close. There was a little bowl of soup and half a club sandwich that looked delicious. The soup smelled exquisite, it was clearly homemade but Natalie had no appetite.

Deciding that it wouldn’t make sense for Cooper to poison her now, Natalie took a drink of the water and crawled back into the bed. She was asleep within minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

Cooper was not happy. Upon returning to the bedroom he observed that Natalie was asleep again, which was fine, but she had not eaten supper. He knew from experience that his partners required some sort of sustenance after a fuck session with him. He didn’t like when his orders weren’t followed, sure he never specifically told her to eat, but he felt the unspoken order should have been followed anyways. 

Calming his nerves, Cooper quickly undressed and carefully crawled back into the bed beside his sleeping girl. Just watching her chest rise and fall with every even breath put him into a state of serenity. He was content to just lay beside her and bask in her presence.

The room was peaceful and silent. The setting sun shining through the window landed on Natalies sleeping face, slowly awakening her to the sight of Cooper Grants curious gaze. He had been watching her sleep for a short while.

She wasn’t startled as she slowly came around. As much as she hated to admit it, he really was beautiful. His face, when not bent by rage, was something anyone would be delighted to wake up beside.

“Rise and shine, Sweetheart.” Cooper all but whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Please let me go home.” Natalies voice shook as she spoke.

“You didn’t eat your supper, daddy doesn’t like when his little girls don’t listen to him.” He ignored her request and continued quietly speaking. “You don’t need a reminder of what happens when you don’t listen to me do you?” 

“No, no please, Cooper. I’m sorry.” She rushed get the words out as a fresh set of tears began to fall.

“Good girl.” Sitting up, Cooper sent a text to Darren and told him to come get the food and reheat it.

The bedroom door opened a moment later as Darren quickly rushed in to follow the order. Natalie was surprised by the sudden intrusion and remembered that she was still nude. She let out a small yelp and threw the blanket over her head to hide her embarrassment.

“Don’t worry baby, no one is going to see you like that.” Cooper let out a chuckle at the innocent reaction.

“No one has ever seen me naked before” Natalie’s small voice barely audible through the blankets.

The certainty of her statement broke a little piece of Cooper. She clearly didn’t know about her pervert neighbours and their cameras within her apartment. He vowed to himself that she would never find out about them, and that he would never let someone (other than himself) take advantage of her ever again. He would use and control her, but he swore he would also do everything he could to protect her.

Cooper was caught up in his thoughts and was almost surprised when there was a slight knock on the door just before Darren opened it and entered with the food tray. The man knew enough to avoid looking at the small human shape hiding beneath the blankets and quickly made his exit.

“Alright he’s gone. Sit up, I want you to eat.” The words carried the desired weight and slowly the blanket slid down to reveal the scared girl.

Natalie sat up, making sure to keep the blankets firmly around her chest. The food smelled delicious and as much as she wanted to deny this man the satisfaction of her compliance, she was starving. The food tasted even better than it looked and she wondered as she ate who had made it.

“I’m not very happy with you, Natalie.” Cooper quietly spoke. “When I had your supper sent up I expected you to eat it. But I didn’t specifically tell you to, so I think I can forgive you this time.” His voice was void of anger, and instead full of a gentle fondness that Natalie had originally fallen for mere days ago.

“m’sorry.” Came the quiet response around a mouth full of food.

They sat in a content silence, even Natalie who should have been fighting and running was okay to just eat her supper and get lost in her thoughts. She was so zoned out that she almost forgot that she was naked in bed with a man who had just kidnapped and raped her. 

“We have some important things to talk about, sweetheart. When you’re finished eating you can get dressed and then we will go downstairs.” Cooper stood and walked to the closet as he spoke. Grabbing the discarded clothing off the floor and tossing them in the hamper on the way by.

He emerged a moment later with a small sundress and panties in his hands. He smiled to himself seeing that Natalie had rushed her last few bites of supper at the promise of clothing. ‘She really is too cute’ he thought to himself.

“Here you go.” He tossed the clothes at the quiet woman. “Hurry up, get dressed, it’s getting late and we have a lot to go over.”

Natalie reached for the clothing, but was stopped at the last second when Cooper loudly cleared his throat. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she just sat there unsure what to do.

“Stand up and get dressed, Angel.”

“B-but. I don’t have anything on … can you turn around?” Natalies cheeks burned red at the realization of his words. He wanted to watch her get dressed. Even after everything he had done to the poor woman, she was still shy.

“If you don’t have that dress on in ten seconds I’m putting it on you myself.” He responded, ignoring her completely.

She slowly stood, doing her best to keep the blanket around her body while trying to shimmy into the dress. Cooper watched her struggle with a fond smile, relishing the few glimpses he could catch as the blanket slipped down here and there. 

After Natalie got dressed Cooper took her by the hand and practically drug her out into the hallway. He made a point to stop and inform Darren that they were leaving the room and he wasn’t needed to guard the door for now. He wanted Natalie to see that she was always being watched.

“We are going downstairs, I’ll call you to come back upstairs when I put her back in the room.” Cooper spoke to Darren, as if Natalie wasn’t standing right there.

Cooper took Natalie by the hand again and led her away. This was the first time that she got a real look at the second level of the house she was being held in. It was as beautiful upstairs as she remembered it being downstairs. The house was huge and a little confusing with all of the hallways, but she was certain that she would be able to sneak out in the dark if she had to.

They went downstairs and Cooper led her to a room that she had not seen before, and from the look of the decor when Cooper opened the door and pushed her inside she assumed it was some sort of home office.

The room had an old sophisticated charm to it, something that didn’t really match the rest of the house. The walls were dark oak from floor to ceiling, there were built in book shelves in the side walls and no widows, there was a large wood desk that matched the walls and an expensive black leather chair sat behind it, on the other side of the desk were two matching grey chairs, the floor was a slightly lighter shade of wood but was mostly covered by a large red area rug, and the most notable thing in the room was the giant flat screen television hanging on the far wall.

Natalie noted upon entering the room that the television was playing what appeared to be security camera feeds, but they clearly weren’t showing this property. Not anything she had seen in her earlier escape anyways. She thought to herself that maybe it was just a tv show, but something told her that it wasn’t.

“Sit.” Cooper commanded with his no nonsense voice.

“Cooper, I don’t want to sit. I want you to let me leave.” Natalie had somehow found some courage now that she was clothed and not trapped in the bedroom anymore, not knowing how long it would last she continued before she lost her nerve. “I have nothing to offer you. I have no money but I’m sure my parents could pay you a little bit . Please, there is no reason to keep me here.”

“Natalie, honey, I know you don’t understand so listen to me very carefully. I know you have nothing, I know everything about you. I don’t want money from you or your parents, but you do have something to give me. I took it when we were upstairs, and I’m going to keep taking it for as long as I want. I always get what I want and your sweet little body is all I want right now.” Cooper stood before Natalie with a smirk on his face while he spoke.

“Cooper …” The poor girl was beginning to feel frightened again.

“Be a good girl for Daddy. AND. SIT.” He was losing his patience, wanting to get the important conversation over with.

Natalie blushed at his command but sat nonetheless. She had never heard a grown man speak to a grown woman this way before. She didn’t understand why he kept referring to himself as “Daddy” but she felt like right now was not the time to bring it up.

“Okay, now we have to discuss the rules. I want you to listen very carefully.” Cooper sat down in the plush chair on the other side of the desk and looked deep into Natalie’s eyes while he spoke. “There are three rules that I expect to be followed without question.

1\. You do not say “No” to me.  
2\. You do not leave this house without my permission.  
3\. You will never touch another man, ever.

I’m not going to tell you what happens when you don’t listen to me because you already know. I enjoy hurting. I cannot wait for you to mess up so I get to punish you again.”

To say Natalie was scared would be an understatement. She remembered her punishment all to clearly, her bottom was still burning. She wasn’t about to just roll over though. All she could do for now was nod and agree, thinking to herself that there would be time to plan an escape later.

Cooper watched the young woman take in his words, he caught every wince she tried to hide when she would move her ass on the uncomfortable chair, he noted the look in her eyes when he referred to himself as ‘Daddy’, and he knew by the look on her face that she was not accepting his rules as he spouted them off.

“Tell me you understand the rules and are going to follow them.” He spoke, testing Natalie.

There was an awkward silence while Cooper watched Natalie closely. She absolutely did not understand, no sane person would. She was currently sat across from the scariest man she would ever meet and was just told something completely preposterous, she didn’t know what to think.

“Baby… tell me.” Cooper quietly drew the attention of the poor girl who seemed to have zoned out while thinking over his words. 

“Yes.” Natalie quickly nodded her head when she realized that the man in front of her was waiting for an actual answer.

“Say ‘Yes, Daddy’. Tell me you’ll be a good girl, Natalie.” He sternly commanded.

“Y-yes… Da-daddy.” Her face once again turned the colour of her hair.

“And?” Cooper prompted when it was clear that she was too embarrassed to continue.

“I’ll… be a good girl.” She rushed the last part of the sentence.

Cooper sat back in his chair observing the woman sitting mere feet away from him. It was clear to him that she was only saying what he wanted to hear to get out of the conversation, she had no idea of the real weight behind his words.

Natalie was sure that she would be sent back to the room, but Cooper made no move to dismiss her. He just sat, unmoving, and stared at her. She was too afraid to make eye contact, instead she looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing she’d ever seen.

“There’s one more thing, sweetheart.”His abrupt words causing Natalie to jump and quickly look up into is smouldering eyes. “I’m going away for a few days. I have work to attend to in Florida. I haven’t decided what I’m going to do with you yet, I didn’t think I would have to leave you so soon.”

“I’ll be good!” Hope quickly consuming the woman as thoughts of escaping suddenly swirled in her mind.

“You won’t have a choice, Angel.”


	24. Chapter 24

Cooper sat back in his chair watching Natalie. He wondered if she was actually stupid enough to try and run away when he was gone. He thought about taking her with him, but that was too risky, no one knew the dangers awaiting his in Florida.

He watched her avoiding eye contact and felt himself becoming aroused once more. She was sitting there so submissive and quiet. He suddenly yearned to hear her cry again. Checking the large clock hanging on the far wall he decided that there was enough time to play around before he had to leave.

Cooper slightly pushed his chair back from the large wooden desk and loudly cleared his throat to get the girls attention. When she shyly looked up he made a motion with his fingers for her to come closer. The look of surprise and fear on her face made him smirk and then grin at her.

“Come here, baby.” He spoke while slowly motioning for her again. “Come and show Daddy that you can be a good girl.”

His words made Natalie feel funny. She didn’t understand why he spoke that way, and she didn’t know what he wanted from her. She was far too innocent and inexperienced to even imagine what he could want. Seeing no harm in following this simple order, she slowly stood and walked to stand before the large scary man.

“Sit on Daddy’s lap, baby.” Opening his legs an inch farther to make more room for the small woman he waited for her to obey.

“W-what?” There were a lot of things that Natalie hadn’t done up until she met this man, and sitting on a strange mans lap was one of them. She didn’t know why he would want her to.

Coopers blood was rushing south. He couldn’t decide what was better, her large doe eyes looking at him in confusion or her small body beginning to tremble at their close proximity. Reaching out with his hand, Cooper grabbed her chin roughly and turned her to look into his green hazel eyes. 

“I want to play with you, baby. Sit on my lap so I can get off.” Bluntly telling her his intentions, he took her hand and started to pull her closer, expecting her to freak out and fight back.

“Get off?” Natalie allowed herself to be led towards him, looking at him now more confused than ever.

He groaned aloud from surprise when she spoke. He was becoming increasingly more aroused. How was it that he found such an innocent untainted beauty in this wicked city. He wanted to ruin her.

“Oh my God. Angel, you’re killing me. Get over here and I’ll show you what I want.” His words were accompanied by a devilish smile.

He pulled her until they were chest to chest, and then quickly spun her around so her back was pressed against his front. Smirking to himself when she gasped at the rough treatment he leaned forward and began pressing soft kisses to her neck.

Natalie froze when he felt his mouth on her skin. ‘We can’t do too much, downstairs in an office, he didn’t even lock the door.’ She thought to herself, not allowing herself to think that she could be taken in such an open place.

Cooper wrapped an arm around her stomach and slowly pulled her backwards until she was seated in his lap, directly on top of his throbbing hard member. He moaned and held tighter when she squirmed and tried to stand up. Using his legs to hold hers open for easy access he once again was able to admire how small she really was.

“That feels so good, Baby, but Daddy doesn’t want to come yet so stop moving.” He gave a rough squeeze to her hip when she didn't stop right away.

“I want to get off.” She all but whispered. Not seeing the huge grin her words gave Cooper.

“Sit back and I’ll get you off, Baby.” 

Without another word he brought his free hand to the hem of her little dress and began to teasingly slide it up. She immediately threw her hands down to hold the thin material, but she wasn't strong enough. He simply gathered both of her wrists in one large hand and held them against her own stomach. Silent tears fell down her cheeks when he had forced the dress up passed her crotch, her panties on display for anyone that cared to look.

Cooper lightly rubbed the inside of Natalies leg, moving closer and closer to her satin panties with every second. When he finally reached the thin material he swiped is thumb up over her covered slit, loving the renewed squirming and whining. 

“Shh, sweetheart. Just let it happen.” Cooper continued to rub lightly, almost teasingly, until he felt her becoming wet.

“Cooper… please.” Natalie said between quiet sobs, mortified by her body’s reaction to his touch.

He continued his teasing as she began to gasp and unconsciously grind closer to his fingers. His goal was to eventually make her beg for his cock, but he knew he was far from that day. So for now he kissed her neck and rubbed her core.

“I want to get you off, baby. I want to make you cum.” He smiled into her trembling skin when her body tensed at his words.

“N-no, I don’t want th-that.” The unwanted pleasure coursing through her body was making it hard to focus on forming a coherent sentence.

Without warning Cooper slid his hand underneath the small piece of material covering her and started to play rough. He rubbed her clit hard and fast while she tried to stifle her moans. Holding her ass tight to his crotch when she tried to move he knew his orgasm wouldn’t be too far behind hers, he just had to get her there first. He could feel her shaking with pleasure when he lightly bit her earlobe.

“P-please, Cooper. Not again!” She cried.

“Call me Daddy and maybe I’ll stop.” 

She didn’t speak right away, too embarrassed to say the words he wanted to hear. Taking her silence as consent he continued to expertly fondle her mound and lightly pinched her bundle of nerves.

“D-daddy … please stop. Please, Daddy. I don’t want you to touch me.” Her confidence grew along with her desperation to cum.

Her words stirred something inside him, he couldn’t stop now if he wanted to. He plunged a finger inside her dripping wet hole and pumped his hand back and forth as fast as he could. He could feel her tight walls clenching him, he knew she was close.

Natalie tried her hardest to free herself, but it was no use. Her orgasm was approaching whether she liked it or not. Every breath was a gasp or a moan, she felt like she was going to explode. She was suddenly pulled back further against his chest and had her legs forced even further apart, the new angle had her shaking. She cried out, feeling her second ever orgasm approaching.

“Cum for me, Angel. I want to feel that tight little pussy try to milk my finger.” His dirty words going straight to his own cock.

“Y-y-you said y-you’d sto-“ Her sentence cut off by a loud gasp when he curled his finger up and repeatedly hit her g-spot.

Cooper started to grind up against her ass. He made sure to pull her down with his arm around her stomach, beginning to chase his own release. The feeling of his hard member rubbing on her sore bottom fuelled her impending orgasm.

When Natalie reached her peak she let out the tiniest scream and her whole body tensed. She involuntarily tried to close her legs but couldn’t with Cooper holding them open. She squeezed her eyes closed tight trying to imagine she was anywhere but this room with this man.

As her body tightly squeezed his finger, Cooper momentarily regretted his decision to not fuck her. He instead had to settle with dry humping his throbbing arousal against her panty covered ass. 

“So good for me, baby.” He said almost out of breath.

He could feel her warmth through his clothes, her small body fitting over his perfectly. When his orgasm finally approached it washed her hit like a tidal wave. He closed his eyes and imagined he was releasing deep inside her tight pussy, instead of in his underwear.

This was not a first for him, but it had been quite some time since he had spilled in his pants like a pubescent teenager. Obviously it was no fuck, but anything with his little Natalie was better than fulfilling his wildest fantasies with someone else.

“So perfect. My little Angel.” Cooper mumbled, trying to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm.

Natalie was exhausted. The mental drain was once again taking a toll on her. She just wanted this to be over and for Cooper to leave on his trip.

When Coopers breathing was back to normal he pulled Natalies dress back down and loosened is grip on her hands and stomach. She immediately pulled her hands free but made no move to stand.

“I leave tonight. You will stay here with Sam. Look at me, Natalie. I will be back late tomorrow night. If I hear that you were a bad girl while I’m gone you’re going to be punished. Do you understand me?” He had gently grabbed her chin and turned her to make eye contact with him. “Words, baby. Tell me.” 

“Yes.” Her previous excitement about being left alone was gone when she was told she wouldn’t be left alone.

She briefly remembered Cooper calling the man that drove them back from the police station Sammy. She wondered if it was the same man, and if she had any hope of sneaking away from him. She seriously doubted it.


	25. Chapter 25

Cooper Grant was 16 years old the first time a girl called him “Daddy”. He had been fooling around with this specific girl for a few weeks. She always got weirdly quiet during sex and he hated it. It quickly became a challenge to make her scream. As he got rougher, she would get used to it, and before either of them knew it he was using any excuse to hurt and punish her on a daily basis. 

The day it happened they were having their usual fuck session. Cooper was taking her from behind on his bed while she all but bit her tongue to keep quiet. He was losing his patience and knew that the best way to get her making some noise was a good old fashioned spanking.

“Don’t cum.” He had told her even though he knew she was close.

“Wait, Coop. I have to.” She whined.

“You’re getting a spanking if you cum without permission.” He spoke with authority, feeling her shudder at his words.

“Please, I need to. Please!” She yelled.

The poor girl couldn’t stop. With a particularly well timed brutal thrust she tensed and came all over Cooper. Tears fell when she caught her breath and prepared for the impending punishment.

“Uh oh, someones been a bad girl.” Cooper teased. 

He roughly pulled out of her shaking body and sat beside her on the bed patting his knee. She had been through this so many times, she knew the drill by now. With her head hung low in submission she slowly moved to lay across his lap.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, her voice muffled by the blankets crowding her face.

Cooper didn’t show mercy. He wanted to hear her wailing, whether it was from pain or pleasure. He brought his hand down hard, not sticking to a rhythm or pattern. He knew it usually took her a few minutes before the pain took over and she would start making the sweet sweet sounds he so desperately craved. 

“P-p-lease. St-op.” The crying woman stuttered between screams when his hand hit the same spot on her upper thigh for the tenth time. 

“Beg me.” He demanded.

She tried to fight off the words that wanted to escape her mouth, but after 15 minutes of punishment there was little she could do to stay quiet. Howling and begging weren’t working, she became overwhelmed and got lost in the moment.

“Daddy… please.” Her voice barely audible.

Cooper paused, his hand raised in mid air. He had never been called Daddy before. He was surprised to say the least. A sly smirk quickly covered his face, he liked it and wanted to hear it again.

The girl was so busy crying and muttering to herself, she didn’t notice that Cooper had stopped her torture for a second before he brought his hand down again with a renewed purpose.

“Tell Daddy what you want, Baby.” His own words going straight to his crotch.

“No, I-I didn’t say-“ She hadn’t even realized that she had said the word she tried so hard to keep in. 

It was the one thing she always fought to not say when she was in bed with a boy, especially Cooper Grant. He could be cruel and she thought he would tease and torment her, probably going as far as to tell everyone in their school.

“Yes you did and I’ll beat you until you bleed if you don’t say it again.” His voice cold as ice. She knew he was serious.

“D-D-daddy. Please stop spanking me.” She was embarrassed, but slightly relieved by his reaction.

“Ask Daddy to fuck you.” He couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this before, he had never been so turned on.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” The shy girl on his lap muttered.

He quickly flipped them over so she was on her back in the middle of the bed with him lying between her spread legs. He looked down at her swollen red core. She was dripping wet for him.

“Daddy, please!” She quickly lost her shyness upon seeing Coopers enjoyment of her words.

Without wasting another second he slammed back into her and quickly set a rough pace, the dirty talk never stopped. He made her cry Daddy the whole time she was getting fucked. When he came inside her he harshly bit down on her neck with a growl, marking her porcelain skin.

“I’m done. Get the fuck out.” His expression suddenly stoic and bored.

“B-but-“ She was spinning from the whiplash of his moods. 

The poor girl expected some form of conversation about what had just transpired, she even thought they could maybe cuddle. He had never cuddled her before but she was naive and assumed this time would be different. She never would have imagined that she’d be kicked out so soon.

Cooper had her back many times after that day. He never told anyone about her little secret, not to be nice, just because he didn’t think she was worth wasting his breath on.


	26. Chapter 26

NATALIE POV

I sat on his lap, frozen in place. I know he wont like if I try to move away from him but I’m getting very uncomfortable. I’m cold with my legs spread open this way and I can feel the wet spot seeping through his pants onto my bottom. It has to be uncomfortable for him too.

When he’s finally caught his breath and has had enough of forcing me to sit with him, he abruptly stands and I all but fall onto the floor. I hear him chuckle when I reach for the large wooden desk to steady myself, even after everything that has happened I still get butterflies from him.

“Pull your dress down baby, you look like someone just fucked your brains out.” My cheeks burned at his words. Curse my fair skin, it takes nothing to turn me into a tomato.

I followed Cooper when he exited the room, I had hoped he would take me to the kitchen or living room, someplace open where I could think and breath, but sadly no. He turned and marched back up the staircase. 

I paused on the bottom step, from here I can see the front door. I can taste the freedom. I could run right out of the house before he even realized I wasn’t behind him.

“Come along, Angel.” He spoke without turning around, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I can’t make any hasty decisions. I have to wait until Cooper leaves for his trip before I make any decisions. Once he is gone I will sneak out of my room, surely I wont be able to use the window again, but I will figure something out. I’m small and quiet, I just have to be patient.

As we approached the door I saw the same large scary man still standing outside of it, I hope he hasn’t been standing here the whole time, it must have been hours by now. I feel a twinge of guilt for him having to do this all day because of me.

Cooper stopped next to the man and began to speak quietly. It is a very intimidating sight, two large men with visible guns strapped to them talking in hushed voices.

Cooper suddenly turned to me and pulled me in front of him. He put his hands on my shoulders and began talking a little louder so I could hear.

“I’m leaving in a few minutes. You’ll guard the door until I get back. No one in or out.” Cooper spoke to Darren as if I wasn’t standing right there in between them. I felt like a child being ignored while the grown ups talked.

“Yes, Sir.” He agreed, not sparing me a glance.

Cooper opened the door and gently pushed me inside the bedroom with a firm hand on my lower back. I quickly shuffled to the window on the far side of the room, wanting to avoid any more physical contact with him.

Thankfully he left me alone and instead turned to his left and entered the large walk in closet. I could hear him whistling to himself as he pulled things off of their hangers. I kept my eyes glued to the doorway, expecting him to emerge at any moment.

He took longer than I expected and I found myself getting distracted by the beautiful view that could be seen from the windows. It was a magnificent skyline of the city off in the distance, I closed my eyes and imagined what it must look like bathed in a golden sunset.

I was too busy daydreaming, and didn’t hear him exit the closet and move to sit on the bed. I jumped and jerked my head in his direction when he cleared his throat loudly to get my attention.

“Come here, baby.” He spoke, staring at me. 

Once again my cheeks flushed red, this time from embarrassment. I should be on guard observing him, not getting distracted and day dreaming. I can be such a fool sometimes. This always happens, I never pay enough attention to whats happening.

“Natalie.” He sing-songed to me. 

‘Oh no, I’m doing it again.’ I mentally berate myself. Quickly turning to walk toward him before I forget the gravity of the situation again, I make my way over to where he is seated. Making sure to keep enough distance between us so we aren’t touching in any way.

“Sit.” He bluntly demands, vaguely gesturing to his lap. I’m not falling for that again.

Cooper just looks at me while I’m processing his words. He must realize that I have no intentions on being that close to him again because he swings his hands out and grabs my arms before I can stop him. I guess I wasn’t as far away as I thought.

“Be a good girl.” Is all he says, but his tightening grip on my arm when I try to wriggle free tells me I’m not getting off until he lets me.

“Cooper… I thought you ha-had to leave.” I whisper, intimidated to my absolute core just by being in his arms.

“I am baby, I just want to make sure that you fully understand whats going to happen while I’m gone. So if you misbehave you’ll have no excuses. Okay?” I nod along to his words. “I’m leaving and will be gone until late tomorrow night, like really really late. You will stay in this room the whole time. I don’t even want you to think about leaving, because if you step one foot outside that door, I’m going to punish you when I get back, and trust me when I say that I will love every second of it. I will have someone bring up your supper tonight and meals tomorrow. Do you understand?” I nod my head again. “Just be a good girl for me, and we can do something nice when I get back.” 

I’m nodding my head at him before I’ve even really realized his words. I can’t stay locked up in here! What if something happens like a fire, would I really get punished then? And what am I supposed to do in this room for more than 24 hours?!

“But what if theres an emergency?” I almost yell.

“There won’t be, baby. You’re safe here.” He chuckles.

“What about a fire!” I’m shaking.

I grab his shirt in a tight grip. He looks down at me the way someone would look at a small puppy as it barked at a mirror for the first time. Amused and confused. He doesn’t understand my panic.

“Sweetheart, if anything happens Sam will take care of you, and in that one specific case I promise you won’t be punished for leaving the room.” The smile he gives me seems genuine.

I get lightly pushed off of his lap a moment later, but he keeps a hand on me, much to my dismay. He gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head and grabs his small suitcase from the floor.

“What am I supposed to do?” I know it sounds silly, but I’m slightly worried about being bored.

“Relax, read, take a bath, watch some Netflix. Just enjoy yourself. Darren outside will get you anything you want.” He makes it sound like I’m staying at a hotel.

He finally takes his hand off me, but my relief is short lived when he grabs my chin and turns my face towards his. He leans down and slowly puts his lips to mine. I hate this man with my whole being, but I can’t deny how soft his lips feel right now. I don’t move to kiss him back. 

Cooper leaves the room without another word. I catch sight of that Darren man outside the room still and am thrown back into reality. I won’t have time to sit here and be bored, I need to think of a way to escape.

First things first, I need to put on some more appropriate clothes.


	27. Chapter 27

COOPER POV

I close the bedroom door and lock it behind me. Leaning my back against it I smile to myself. Her innocence and naivety blows my mind. I just told her she’s locked up again and she’s worried about being bored. She really is something else.

‘Oh my God. What the fuck is wrong with me. I’m acting like a fucking hormonal teenage girl. I don’t have time for this shit.’ I cannot believe the way I have been acting lately. Being soft on Natalie, getting erections over any thought that crosses my mind? Maybe I’m getting sick, I have to concentrate on whats important, maybe if I had of been doing that instead of obsessing over her then I would have been the Florida deal falling through. 

“Sam is staying here all night. No one but him goes in or out. Call me immediately if anything happens.” 

“Yes, sir.” Darren agrees. Of course he does, I’m his boss.

Even as I tell myself that its going to be all work for the next 24 hours, I know that it isn’t true. I’m an obsessive bastard, sue me. She’s in my mind even now. I know I won’t be able to leave until I talk to Sam about her instructions.

There’re very few people in this world that I would trust to watch Natalie. All my men are good, but I work with criminals and sometimes it shows. She is to be untouched by another man and handled with extreme care when it is necessary to put their hands on her. Sadly a lot of the men I employ would have trouble with those guidelines. 

I don’t wait to see if Darren has anything else to say to me. I don’t think I’d stop to listen if he tried to speak anyways. 

I quickly run around the house grabbing the rest of the things I will need for the trip, paperwork and guns mostly. I call Sam when I’m finished and make my way to the kitchen for a last minute snack before I leave.

“Sam. I’m leaving have the men meet men the tarmac. She’s in our room. Bring her meals until I get back. No one else goes in unless she asks Darren to bring her something.” I know I’m rude on the phone, I just don’t care.

“Yeah, sure Coop. Of course. I have the things you wanted. I’m almost back to your place now.” Sam has been trained so well. He always does what I say, he really is the perfect little soldier. 

“Wrap it up, I’ll deal with that when I get back.” I hang up on him and go outside to my awaiting car.

The driver takes my bag and I climb into the backseat of my usual town car. I hate being driven around by someone else, but I’m not going to deal with having to park my car somewhere.

The drive to the airport is longer than I would like. My driver speeds, as per my request, but it still doesn’t seem fast enough. It never does.

I spend the drive reminiscing about what just happened in my office. I have had plenty of partners in there before, but none like her. The way she fought and cried during her orgasm was spectacular.

“Fuck.” I mutter aloud. “I’m doing it again.” 

My body is starting to react to my sinful thoughts. I’m growing hard in my pants while I picture her little body trembling against mine as she tried to hold her pleasure back. I’m beginning to think about rewarding or punishing her when I return, depending how she acts while I’m gone.

I need to stop this. There will be plenty of time for her when I’m done, right now I must concentrate on my work. My reputation is on the line here, if I let someone walk over me now then others may be foolish enough to try and I really don’t have the time to kill that many people, because I will. I will kill anyone that dares treat me with anything less than complete respect.

I do not thank the driver when he pulls the car up beside my jet, nor do I acknowledge him when he opens my door. I don’t have to look to know that the men I requested are waiting in the plane.

Once I get situated, we take off. The flight should be about five hours, just long enough to go over the details of the deal and figure out my plan of attack. I know that I come across as rash and impulsive, but I am a planner when it comes to my work. Especially when my empire is threatened.

“Hello, Mr. Grant. Is there anything I can get for you today?” I look up to see a new flight attendant. This one is more slutty than the usual. She is dressed like a sexy halloween costume version of a stewardess, not very functional in my opinion.

I don’t usually care what a woman is wearing, if I am horny and want to fuck someone then I do, regardless of how much skin they are showing. This woman though, she is gorgeous, I make a mental note to have her hired for more trips.

“No.” I grunt, looking away from her. I can tell she wasn’t expecting to be denied.

“A-are you sure? I’m here to do anything you want.” She leans towards me as she speaks and her perfect perky tits are put on full display, right in my face.

I have no time to fuck, but clearly my cock didn’t get the memo. I can feel my body getting warm. This woman knows what she’s asking for, but she has no idea what she’s going to get. I’m not going to pull her into my lap and have a sneaky make out session where my men can’t see. We aren’t going run off into the bathroom and have cramped airplane sex.

“Are you fucking deaf? I said no, now you’re bothering me.” I quickly stand up and grab her throat, spinning us so her back is pushed against the side of my seat. I speak in a menacing calm tone. Now that I’ve got my hands on her, we are definitely going to have some fun.

“N-no.” She tries to get out but I squeeze my hand tighter, I’m not interested in her words.

Keeping one hand on her throat, I let the other slowly travel down her body. I stop to roughly fondle her chest. Using barely any strength on the thin material I tear open her top and pull her bra up to see her beautiful tanned breasts. Her nipples are pierced, I give each one a good hard tug, loving the sound that tries to escape through my tight hold on her neck.

“Is this what you wanted? You have my full attention now, honey. Look at everyone watching you.” I tease her.

Continuing my path, my hand goes down to her extremely short skirt and I pull it up. She has nothing on underneath it. Shocker. I push my body against her now almost fully exposed one. She gasps when she fells my hardness.

When I let go of her neck and she takes a big breath of air, which is dramatic because I wasn’t even holding on tight enough to bruise. I reach one hand to pull and pinch her nipples and the other snakes its way up her thigh to her pussy. She’s soaking wet.

“You’re dripping, this is what you wanted isn’t it. You wanted me to use you like this. You wanted all these big strong men to see your body.” It wasn’t a question. Of course she wanted me like this.

My fingers find their way to her clit, I start gentle. Slowly drawing circles, using her own wetness to glide my fingers easily. My head goes to her neck, I kiss is softly until I hear her sigh happily above me. Then I bite hard.

I sink my teeth into the flesh of neck until I taste blood, she screams and tried push me off. Thats when my hand moves faster, I pinch her clit and then without warning I shove two fingers inside her. She doesn’t yell as much as I was expecting. Clearly this outfit has gotten her fucked by someone before she got on the plane, she’s already stretched.

“Naughty naughty girl, you’re already stretched for me. You know that my favourite part.” My mouth leaves her neck and I stand to my full height, towering over her.

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to-“ I had hoped the bite would change her mind.

“I thought you were here to do anything I wanted?” I watch her shake from fear. “And right now I want inside you.”

I grab a fistful of her hair and throw the woman to the floor. She lands hard on her back and cries out in pain. I have no sympathy in general, but especially not to someone who asked for this. Surely she knew who I was and I know my reputation around town.It’s surprisingly accurate.

She stares into my eyes while I stand above her slowly undressing. I can tell she’s trying to avoid looking at the large body part she felt pressed up against her moments ago. I don’t care if she looks, she’ll be feeling it soon enough.

“Turn over.” I command. She does so without question. Hiding her face from the many lustful looks turned her way.

I kneel on the floor behind her and pull her up onto her knees. Her tan skin really is beautiful, in a last second of pity I use as much saliva as I can to lube up. It probably won’t make that much of a difference though.

I line my spit slicked member up with her perfect body and carefully pushed into her asshole. She was not expecting me to take her there and screamed out in a mix of surprise and pain. It was music to my ears.

“You didn’t think I would settle for sloppy seconds at your pussy did you?” I mocked.

Once I was fully inside her I built up a rhythm, letting my do what it wanted. Slow and hard is what I was feeling right now. I slammed into her over and over again, never increasing my speed to end her torture.

“She’s fucking tight, Matt. You should take he next.” I speak to the man sitting closest to us. I can see his erection from here.

The impossibly tight heat wrapped around my aching cock made me think of Natalie. I briefly wondered if she would consider this cheating. I see sex as nothing, it holds no meaning, but I bet she thinks of it differently. I mean she was a virgin before I had her, she was probably saving herself for marriage. I guess she will just have to marry me now. 

Thinking of her springs my pleasure into overdrive, I begin it pound faster and harder. I imagine the girl under me as Natalie, I see her red hair and hear her small sounds. I close my eyes and think about how she felt wiggling around when I gave her her first orgasm. 

“Please stop!” The nameless flight attendant begs, finally having enough the pain and embarrassment. 

I don’t hear her voice, I hear my angel begging me. It is enough to send me over the edge and without any sort of warning I cum deep inside the raw asshole I’m fucking on the floor of my private jet. 

I don’t say anything. I pull myself out of her, use the back of her skirt to wipe off the blood and cum that covers my member, and stand up. I check my watch and see that I have four more hours before we land. 

“Get me a drink.” I demand and turn away from her to get dressed.

After I am fully clothed and seated back into my chair, I finally begin to look over the paperwork I’ve brought. When a small shake hand puts my glass of whisky down in front of me I look up and appraise the state of the woman.

Her clothes are ripped and unwearable, I offer her nothing to change into. She avoids eye contact and shuffles back to the front of the plane to hide and, not so quietly, cry. I have no sympathy for her. She got what she so desperately wanted. She asked for this.

“Sir?” Matt’s soft voice calls to me.

“Oh right, I almost forgot. Yeah, go ahead.” I dismissively wave my hand in direction of the crying woman and get back to work.

Matt and Charlie walk passed me a second later and come back carrying the flight attendant. She’s crying harder now, but it is nothing I’m not used to. I tune it out and begin reading page after page.

The rest of the flight passes by far too quickly and before I know it I’m descending the stairs and climbing into one of the awaiting cars.

From what I could tell my men had a good time with the flight attendant. I watch them from the window of my car as they all climb out of the plane, smiling and laughing. We really are terrible people.

“Drive fast, I want to get back home as soon as possible.”


	28. Chapter 28

Natalie stood in the large walk in closet looking at everything hanging up on “her” side. All of the clothes from her apartment had been brought here, cleaned, and hung up; but there were new ones as well. They still had their tags and from what she could tell, they were all very expensive.

She assumed that they had been bought for her, they were her size after all, but she didn’t want to wear something and get in trouble if that wasn’t the case. So instead, she picked one of her old grey sweaters and the matching sweatpants. She wanted to be comfortable while she could. 

After grabbing the chosen outfit and a pair of sneakers, she made her way into the en suite bathroom. If she really was going to be left alone then now was the perfect time to shower in peace. Locking the door behind her, she was turned on the hot water and quickly undressed. 

The hot water felt amazing on her sore body. The longer she stood under the water the more tension and stress seeped away. It would’ve been truly relaxing if she was anywhere but this house. She took her time to wash, shave, and re-wash. She never wanted to leave.

Natalie managed to stretch the shower to half an hour before she was pruny and had to get out. In her apartment there was never enough hot water to shower for more than ten minutes at a time, this was a real treat for her.

While in the shower she had let her mind wonder to nice things like her family, work, and school. Her parents would know by now that something was wrong. She talked to her mother on the phone almost every day, and her father always knew when something was wrong. He always said her guardian angels were tattle tales. That always made her laugh, even now, she giggled at him.

After quickly drying herself, getting dressed, and putting her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, Natalie made her way back into the bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed and tried to remember the layout of the enormous mansion she was stuck in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She froze, not wanting anyone to come into the room with her. When the door was pushed open, it was the man she knew as Sam. He was holding a small tray of food and he looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t know whether to just barge in or not.

“Hey. I brought you supper. I’m Sam.” He introduced himself in the doorway, waiting for some sort of invitation to enter.

“O-oh… Hi, I’m Natalie.” She held onto the comforter underneath herself, trying to not cower away from the way he was staring at her.

The two looked at each other, neither made a move or spoke. Sam was patient and wanted to be on good terms with the poor woman trapped by his brother, and Natalie was afraid of the stranger employed by her rapist captor.

“Ummm … Its warm for now if you wanted to eat it soon ..” Sam hinted to be let in.

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Natalies fear was slowly being replaced by awkwardness.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get anything more than that, Sam entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He walked to the small coffee table in front of the couch in the centre of the room and placed the food down. Trying to give Natalie as much space as he could.

“The cooks here are really good, I think you’ll like this.” He gestured to the tray of pasta and fruit. It was admittedly a weird combination.

Natalie could tell that the man was trying to start a conversation. She wasn’t interested but really didn’t want to be rude and anger him so she nodded and smiled at him. She watched him awkwardly look around the room as a tense silence fell over them.

“So, Cooper … he’s not so bad..” It sounded lame even to him.

“Ummm.” Natalie didn’t know what to say. There is no way that this man didn’t know what had happened at the police station that he drove them home from. She was forced into the car while crying, he saw it all and pretended to just have a normal conversation with Cooper the whole time.

“Okay, yeah that was dumb. He is just as bad as he seems.” Sam laughed. “But I know him better than anyone and I promise once you get used to walking on the eggshells he has scattered around him then it gets better.” There really is no way to sugarcoat it to the poor girl.

“You know him well?” Natalie was curious now. If she could get information about the man then maybe she could escape him.

“Yeah he’s my big brother. Cooper has been this way.” He vaguely waved his arm toward Natalie. “his whole life.”

Natalie didn’t know what to think about that. To her Cooper was a monster, something of nightmares. Not a person with a family, let alone a little brother that is forced to help with his nefarious deeds. This was too much, it made the horrible things he had done to her somehow so much worse. 

“I know it’s probably a lot to take in, but if you do what he says it will be a lot easier for yourself.” Sam knew there was no way to save Natalie from his brother, but watching her sit there scared and alone made him want to help her as best as he could.

“I just want to go home, Sam.” Natalie felt close to tears. The kindness this man was showing her only served to confuse her more.

“I’m Sorry.” He genuinely was. “Can I get you anything else?” He had to leave the room before he did something stupid.

“Do you know where my cellphone is? I haven’t seen it anywhere.” Natalie asked with the naive hope that it had somehow just fallen out of her pocket in the theatre room.

“You know I can’t do that, Natalie. Anything else though?” Sam was not at all surprised by her request.

“Oh. No. Thanks.” She mumbled, accepting that it had in fact been taken from her.

The longer Sam watched the poor girl the more he could see why Cooper was so taken with her. Of course she was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that, but she was different, innocent, polite when he expected her to yell, scream, and fight.

“Um.. thanks for the food.” He had been staring at her for a few minutes now and Natalie really wanted him to stop.

“Oh, yeah, you’re welcome. I’ll see you later.” Sam sheepishly replied, he had been caught staring, not that he tried to hide it. He had zoned out and only realized when she spoke.

Sam decided that this was enough awkwardness for one day and promptly left the room without looking back. Seeing the girl like this was worse than he had thought it would be. Obviously he would never go against Cooper, but he vowed to himself to try and help Natalie as much as he could, she didn’t deserve to be brought into this terrible world of pain and violence.

Natalie watched the man get flustered and practically run out of the room. She hadn’t meant to make him leave, but she was sort of glad that he did. She wanted to eat and think in peace and quiet.

The food on the small table smelled amazing. Tucking into supper she began to scheme of ways to sneak out of the house. She knew it would be hard, but where to go after she got out was the real challenge. Cooper knows where she lives and works, she can’t go to the police, it seemed like getting to a phone and calling her parents was the best and only option.

When she was finished with her food, she walked around the room again. Checking the window she noticed an armed guard now patrolling the back yard. All of the furniture had been nailed to the floor anyway, so her previous escape route was now impossible.

After thinking it through for a few minutes she decided to try the easiest plan. Ask Darren to get her something and run when he leaves. It’s simple, but she hoped it would also be affective.

“H-hello?” Natalie yelled through the closed door. She knew it was locked from the outside so she knocked as loud as she could and moved aside to patiently wait to be answered.

Not a minute later did the door swing open and she watched Darren peek his head inside.

“Yes, Miss?” 

“I’m not felling too good. Could I have an aspirin or something, please?” Her voice struggled to hold the casual confidence that she so desperately wanted to portray.

“Yes, of course, Miss. I’ll have some brought up to you.” He politely answered and closed the door again with a small nod in her direction.

Natalie was disappointed to say the least. She had hoped he would run off and grab it, not have someone else bring it up for her. ‘Back to the drawing board’ she thought to herself. She paced the room while waiting for the pills she didn’t need to be brought up. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the pacing or just the severity of the situation but she came up with another plan in record time. Realizing that there wasn’t much time to put it into action she ran around the room gathering everything she would need.

With not a second to spare, Natalie was just finished putting the last thing into place when there was a knock on the door. Darren would be entering to give he the aspirin any second now. 

“Miss? I’ve brought you some pills and water.” He announced before entering.

When Darren walked into the room he froze. Throwing the small tray in his hands to the floor he ran to the window. “Fuck!” He yelled out, quickly grabbing his phone and calling the guards down by the gate to keep an eye out for Natalie. He ran from the room to aid in the search.

Her plan had worked. Natalie had made it look like she had escaped through the window again. She had made another blanket rope and hung it out over the ledge, and then just before Darren entered the room she ducked into the bathroom and hid in the cupboard under the sink. Her whole plan hinged on him running out of the room and leaving the door unlocked when he went. 

Natalie listened as Darren came in, she heard him yell and run back out. Counting to thirty, she slowly crawled out of her hiding place and crept to the bedroom door. The house was absolutely silent. Everyone was outside looking for her.

“Now what…” She quietly muttered to herself. She hadn’t thought past this point.

Knowing that she had to do something, standing here wasn’t an option, she ran out into the hallway and tried to remember the way back to the main staircase. Luckily the house really was empty, unfortunately that means that everyone is outside where she was headed.

Finding the stairs only took a moment, and sprinting down them took even less. The front door was right there, she could taste the freedom. Hope sparked in her chest when she ran to it and pulled it open to see that the coast was clear. For now, she had to move fast before she was discovered.

“You and You! Back inside, check the cameras, she couldn’t have gone that far!” A deep voice rumbled though the darkness.

Natalie instantly recognized the voice as Sams. Without a second thought she turned and ran into the night. Thinking on her feet, she remembered seeing a clump of trees far off to the right when she was first driven up the driveway by Cooper for their “date”.

“Natalie! We don’t have to do this, just come back inside-“ Sam yelled out into the dark from the doorway. 

Natalie didn’t stick around to listen to what else he had to say. She knew he must have figured out that she was still in the yard. Hiding and sneaking over the fence somehow was her only way out of this.

The darkness hid her well enough, she had managed to sneak into the group of trees by the large metal fence the surrounds the property. ‘Now what!’ The panic was starting to set in, she could see flashlights and hear voices coming her way. Looking around it was obvious that she wouldn’t fit between the bars of the fence, and she was too short to climb over it.

The voices were growing louder, they would be upon her soon. Just as the last of her hope was about to fade, she turned and saw a tree that was closer to the fence than all the rest. It had large thick branches that stretched out over onto the other side of the metal bars. This would be her only way out, there was no time to look for another option.

Forgetting that she was not athletic, Natalie crept up to the tree and attempted to climb it. If she was in any other situation she would laugh at lack of upper body strength.

“I heard something. Over there!” They had heard her, but not yet seen her.

The fear of being caught spiked her adrenaline and Natalie shot up the tree. Being as quiet as she could while climbing a tree in the dark, she quickly shimmied across the branch the extended over the property line and let herself drop to the ground and roll to hide behind a small bush. 

Coopers house was one of the most secured buildings in the city. After one failed attempt at his life he had upped the security measures, even going as far as to put sensors on the fence around the property that would sound a silent alarm to his security team if anything larger than a squirrel crossed over the top.

“She got out! Find her!” She vaguely heard someone yell. It was time to leave.

The poor woman had nowhere to go. She didn’t even know where she was, so she just ran. Ducking behind cars and trees every time she heard a sound, she didn’t stop running until her lungs burned and she felt dizzy.

She knew she had been running for a while when she turned a corner and fell to the ground. Relief flooding her system, tears pricked her eyes when she recognized the large building about a block away from her.

She was safe, someplace Cooper and his men wouldn’t know to look for her.


	29. Chapter 29

NATALIE POV

*Flashback*

When I was nine years old my parents took me and my brothers to California for three days. My father worked the whole time, it was a business trip for him after all, but the rest of us got to relax as a family and hangout.

I never actually went into the city, the huge house we stayed in was situated on a beach so I stayed in the sun by the water all day everyday. It was so peaceful and quiet, my brothers even stopped picking on me while we were there. I knew the day we left that I belonged in sunny Los Angeles.

I begged my parents to take us for another trip for months after we got back, but I was always denied.

“Natalie Maria Carver, I said no!” Hearing my father raise his voice to me for the first time frightened me, I stopped asking go back after that. Instead I promised myself that I would get there on my own.

The day I graduated from high school I packed up my things and moved from the only home I had ever known, in New York City, to LA. I joke to myself that I left to escape my family, they are amazing people whom I love with all my heart, but I am the black sheep. I don’t fit in with them, they are loud, boisterous, and very outgoing. The shyness I am cursed with does not run in the family.

My two older brothers are the opposite of me, they can’t go one day without getting into some sort of trouble. They choose to spend their free time running around the city causing mischief and my parents never seem to be bothered by it. They don't even bat their eyes when the police show up at the house to question my brothers about various misdeeds throughout the town.

In New York I only had a handful of friends, and they were exactly like me. We never partied and we spent almost every weekend studying or playing board games together at my house. We were losers, I still am. I haven't talked to any of them very much since I moved, I miss my friends. Honestly, I even miss my idiot siblings.

When I got accepted to UCLA I was beyond thrilled, my parents were so proud and even threw a celebration supper for me, but I could see right through them. They were not happy about their little girl moving so far away. I know that they always assumed that I would stay with them until I got married to the son of a family friend, he would work for my dad, and I would always be close to them.

I saw my mothers heart break the day I opened the acceptance letter. That was the first time I ever saw her cry. On that day I vowed to make moving away from them worth every second. I would study, graduate, and make something of myself. 

My father insisted on paying for everything, but I wanted to be an adult and do it on my own so I told him to keep his money. I had scholarships to pay for tuition, books, and a dorm room so I only needed a part time job to pay for food. I did however, take him up on his offer to help me move across the country.

When I first got to the university I was matched to share a dorm room with a girl named Katrina. She was great and we hit it off right away but I barely saw her. I was alone most of the time, she had a boyfriend and spent every night with him at his place. I liked it that way.

Classes were going better than I ever could have imagined. I had one of the highest GPA’s of all the first years, and I got along with all of the professors. I was starting to come out of my shell more in class and was even making a few friends to have a study group with. I loved my life, this was everything I ever wanted.

Katrina and her boyfriend broke up in October after she caught him cheating on her. After that she spent her first full week in our dorm. I tried to help her get over the breakup, but I really had no idea what to say. They eventually got back together in November, even though I begged her to think about it, he was just going to hurt her again.

Everything had gone back to normal by Christmas, well almost normal, she stopped staying at his place. Katrina made him spend every second with her, which meant he was in our room, a lot.

Christmas was the break I didn’t know I desperately needed. I was sick of spending all my free time with them. Kat was okay, but I didn’t like him. The way he looked at me was creepy, he always gave me a bad feeling. I just couldn’t forgive him for what he did to Katrina.

One day, in January, Katrina was spending an all nighter in the library to finish an assignment last minute. I woke up at 2:00am to her drunk boyfriend banging on our door. I ignored him and tried to go back to sleep, I definitely didn’t want him in here if we would have to be alone.

“Natalie, I know you’re in there.” He slurred.

Of course I was there. I never partied or went out. I was starting to feel bad that he knew I was home and ignoring him. So I stumbled to the door in the dark. I was just going to explain that Kat was gone and that he should leave.

“Kat’s not here, she’s in the lib-“ He pushed past me into the room, not listening to a word I was saying.

“I didn’t come here for her.”He smirked at me and I felt sick, if I couldn’t make him leave then I would go get security.

He was so drunk that I didn’t think it was even worth it to try and talk to him, so I turned around and reached for the door. My body was pushed up against it before I could even touch the door knob. I could feel his liquor filled breath on the back of my neck.

Everything after that was a blur. I fought to get his hands off me, but he was too strong. He spun me around and practically threw me onto my small bed. I was frozen in fear watching him leer at me while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

I was only saved when he tripped over his own feet at the side of my bed and slipped, hitting his head on the corner of my bedside table as he fell down. After checking to see that he was alive out of the room.

I left that night and never went back. I got my own apartment and have been enjoying the independence, of course I had to start working more to pay the extra bills but it was worth it. I felt safer being in control of my own space.

Katrina begged me to stay. She swore that they had broken up for good this time. Every time I saw her she would apologize and try to convince me to move back in to the room with her.

Kat swears that she hasn’t seen him in weeks, she says that he probably panicked when he woke up in the hospital, because I called him an ambulance, and thought I would try and press charges. I told her I just wanted to forget about it.

When my parents heard about what happened in the dorm room that night they were furious. I thought my dad was going to drive down and drag me back home, kicking and screaming. I calmed them down and assured my mother that I had taken the necessary steps to be safe. They reluctantly agreed to leave me be and a few days later I got a package in the mail containing pepper spray and a small pocket knife.


	30. Chapter 30

She knew she had been running for a while when she turned a corner and fell to the ground. Relief flooding her system, tears pricked her eyes when she recognized the large building about a block away from her.

She was safe, someplace Cooper and his men wouldn’t know to look for her.

The large building that Natalie had accidentally tumbled upon was on office building not too far from her apartment. Her friend Marcus works in one of the offices on the first floor. She’s only been here two or three times, but the beautiful modern architecture was unmistakable. She would recognize the building anywhere.

Natalie picked herself up off the ground and used the last of her energy to run towards the office. Closing her eyes to send a silent prayer that Marcus was here today, before she flung the door open and raced inside. Not wasting anytime in the buildings lobby, she went right down the hallway to his office.

“Marcus!” Natalie screamed when she spotted him through his doorway.

“Alie! Oh my God. Where the hell have you been! I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you haven’t been answering your phone, and Kat says you haven’t gone to class in a few days?” She was bombarded with question the second Marcus spotted her.

He gathered her in his arms and brought her into his office, closing the door behind them. He took in the state of the crying shaking woman. He noted that she looked relatively unharmed, but he knew something was wrong, she always answered his calls.

“I-I was kidnapped, I think, I don’t know. I went there willingly, but he wouldn’t let me leave.” She tried to explain.

Marcus pulled out his phone and sent out a few texts. He had known something was wrong when he couldn’t get ahold of her and then when he found her apartment empty and up for rent. He had everyone he knew out looking for her. Marcus needed to find out what had happened and who was going to pay for hurting the small girl currently crying on his couch.

“Okay okay, slow down. Tell me everything, what happened.” He sat beside her and tried to sooth her with an arm around her shoulders. His heart broke when she curled into his chest and began to sob.

“I went to supper at his house and then he wouldn’t let me leave.” Natalie muffled into Marcus’ shirt. 

“Who, Alie?” The story she told him clearly was lacking major some details.

“Cooper. I don’t know what his last name is.” She was slowly starting to calm down now from being in the comforting presence of a friend.

Marcus tensed. Her words shaking him to his core. ‘She couldn’t possibly be talking about Cooper Grant’ he told himself. Natalie would never run in the same circles as a man like that, he couldn’t fathom how Cooper and her would even have met. He tried to rationalize that she was talking about a different man, but deep down he knew the truth.

“Natalie, was it Cooper Grant? What did he look like? What can you tell me about him?” Marcus’ calm demeanour was beginning to crack. If it was the dangerous man he was thinking of, then he needed to get Natalie somewhere safer.

“I told you, I don’t know. He’s … attractive” She blushed remembering how he looked while naked. “Brown hair, green eyes, and tall. I don’t know anything else. He has a huge house?” Natalie scoured her brain for anything else she knew about the man.

“I think we should-“

“Oh! He has a brother named Sam, I met him too.” Natalie interrupted Marcus.

Marcus paled at her statement. It was Cooper Grant and now he knew it for certain. The fact made his vengeance for his friend a little more tricky, but he was still going to do what he had to do for her. Marcus knew Natalie needed to be protected at all costs, the innocent always do.  
“Alie, that was Cooper Grant. He is a very dangerous man. Does he know you’re here?” Marcus wasn’t afraid, he was a very dangerous man himself, but he knew that Natalie needed to be taken somewhere outside the city. It wouldn’t be too long before word got out that she was to be found and brought back. He quickly sent off another round of texts to have some backup come meet them, just to be on the safe side.

“Marcus, I need to call my mom.” Natalie refused to stand from the ridiculously comfortable couch when Marcus tried to pull her up.

“Just use your cell when we get to my car.” He was lucky that she was such a small girl, not waiting for her cooperation he grabbed Natalie by the upper arms and forced her to stand.

“I can’t I don’t have my phone.” Her simple admission made him stop walking and turn to face her.

“…Where is it?” 

“Cooper took it when I got to his house and no one would give it back, can’t I borrow yours?.” Natalie didn’t see why any of this mattered, she thought it wouldn’t be an issue to use his cell phone for a quick call.

“Natalie, I’ve been calling and texting you since you disappeared. I told you to meet me here. I even texted the address incase you forgot it!” 

“… But I didn’t get any of those. I accidentally came here …” Natalie still wasn’t connecting the dots.

“He knows to come look here.” Marcus deadpanned, not wasting another second he grabbed Natalie’s hand and pulling her from the office towards the lobby.

Natalie stumbled over her feet trying to keep up with her friend. She now understand the need to rush, but she was still exhausted. He legs were numb and her lungs only just stopped burning. She didn’t complain and just tried to concentrate on not falling over and slowing them down more than she already was.

It occurred to Natalie that she still hadn’t been given a phone to call her family. She looked up to question Marcus again just in time to see him come to a stop in front of her. She, of course, wasn’t expecting him to stop so abruptly and ran right into his back, making an “oomf” sound as she did.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” That voice would send shivers down anyones spine.

Marcus cursed himself for being moments too late to get Natalie to safety. They had made it to the end of the hallway leading into the main lobby when he spotted Cooper Grant strolling through the front entrance of the building like he owned the place.

Marcus stopped walking and moved slightly to block Natalie from Cooper’s view. He knew what the man was here for, but before he could even think about turning to run in the other direction the unwanted guest had spotted them.

“Grant, I presume?” Marcus’ voice was laced with an unimpressed boredom.

Coopers eyes immediately went to the man holding hands with his angel. He thought he had hidden her from view, but Cooper had seen her the second he walked through the doors. She looked perfect, he couldn’t wait to ruin her.

“Come here, Angel. We’re leaving now.” Cooper turned his attention back to the small woman peeking out from behind the, soon to be dead, man. 

“My men will be here soon, I suggest you leave.” Marcus was oozing authority, he showed no fear to the most dangerous man in the city. He was itching to fight the smug bastard standing before him. The only thing stopping him was Natalie, she shouldn’t be witness to such violence and if he somehow lost then she would surely be forced to go back with him.

“You were a very bad girl, baby. Imagine my surprise when I returned from my trip this morning with a special treat for you, only to be told that you were gone. I was heartbroken.” Cooper grabbed his chest, feigning sadness. “And poor Darren. He’s going to be in the hospital for quite some time, if he even wakes up at all; And it’s all your fault.” He shook his head in disapproval.

“Darren? What did you do?” Natalie finally spoke. She stepped out from behind her human shield as tears began to form in her eyes. He had hurt someone because of her, he had put someone in the hospital.

Coopers face broke out into a devilish smirk. He knew saying that would work. She was too easy to manipulate. He wasn’t surprised when she showed more concern for a man that had held her captive than for herself, he loved that about her.

“Oh, Angel. It was terrible.” Cooper began to slowly walk toward the two. “He was crying and begging, and well you know how much I like that …” He watched the realization dawn on her friends face when she tensed at his words.

“You sick son of a bitch!” Marcus reached into his suit jacket, he had his gun halfway out when he heard a recognizable click. He looked up to see Coopers own gun pointed at him, he had inched his way forward enough that there was no way he would miss.

Natalie gasped at the scene that unfolded in the lobby. ‘Marcus has a gun?’ She thought to herself. She didn’t know what to do. There was no way she was going to willingly go back to that house, but she feared that if she fought then her dear friend would get shot.

“Now, sweetheart. As I was saying, we’re leaving.” Cooper spoke as he watched the emotions fly across her face. He could read her like an open book, she didn’t want her friend to die.

“No, Natalie. Don’t.” Marcus saw the same thing.

Tears threatened to fall, Natalie was terrified. She didn’t want to go with Cooper, but it was her own fault that any of this was happening. She looked between Marcus and Cooper, resigning herself to what she knew was right but still hoping there would magically be a third option.

“Natalie.” Cooper used his calm sing-song voice to pull the poor woman from her overwhelming thoughts. “Go with sam, baby. I want to talk to your friend, I promise I wont use this.” He waved the gun in his hand in the air.

“No!” Marcus yelled, seeing the look of acceptance in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry for bringing him here, Marcus. I’ll see you later. Thank you.” Natalie apologized to her friend, kissed him on the cheek, and turned to walk towards the handsome devil.

As if on cue, Sam stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her out to the car. They didn’t speak to each other, guilt weighing down heavily when she saw Sams face. He was black and blue, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Natalie let the unshed tears fall as she climbed into the back of the car, she prayed that Cooper hadn’t hurt his little brother because of her too.

“Who are you?” If looks could kill, Marcus would be dead.

“Who am I? Or who am I to her?” Marcus’ eyes drifted to the girl being dragged out of the building. He continued when it was clear Cooper wasn’t going to answer. “Don’t you know? Here I thought you knew everything that happened in your city.” Marcus taunted. “I knew from the moment I first saw her that a little thing like that would bring big trouble, and boy was I right.” Marcus spoke the last sentence almost to himself.

“The first time she left me, she went to the police. The second time, she comes to you.

I want to know why she thinks you can protect her.” Cooper was genuinely curious.

Marcus didn’t know what sort of game the man was playing. If Cooper wanted him dead, why not just get it over with. ‘He promised not to shoot me, maybe his reputation isn’t all its cracked up to be.’ Marcus thought, remembering the promise to Natalie.

“Believe it or not, she accidentally came across my office. Personally I think it was fate.” He smirked at Cooper before continuing. “But she knows I will do anything to protect her. I was her knight in shining armour before and I will be again. There’s nothing you can do abou-“ Marcus’ words were cut off by a gunshot. His lifeless body fell to the floor. 

Cooper was sick of listening to him talk as if he meant something to Natalie. Without a word he pulled the second gun from its holster underneath his suit jacket and shot the man. He was getting annoyed listening to his voice and admittedly made a bad rash decision. The man wouldn’t have lived to see tomorrow anyway, but he could have at least kept him alive long enough to answer some questions.

Cooper stood above the dead body, watching the pool of blood around his head grow with each passing second. He wondered who the mysterious Marcus really was. He knew as soon as he saw the man across the lobby that he was no office worker. It was clearly a lie of some sort, now he just had to get back home and figure out if Natalie knew as well.

“I want to know who this is, and kill any of his men that show up. You better call the cleaners as well, I suspect it’s about to get messy.” Cooper spoke to his own men that had run into the building when the shot was fired.

“Yes, Sir.” They all replied in unison.


	31. Chapter 31

Now that Cooper was out of the office building he realized that he should have kept Marcus alive long enough to take some of his anger out on. He was Livid and he really didn’t want to go too far with Natalie, yet.

Gritting his teeth at his own stupidity, he marched over to his awaiting car. He was happy that Sam had turned the radio on to mask the sound of gunshots, but he was angry that his brother had put a teary eyed Natalie into the backseat and sat himself in the front passenger seat. It was clear to Cooper that Sam was trying to manipulate him into driving to keep him away from Natalie, even if it was just for the short drive.

Cooper knew that Sam had the best intentions and it was probably a good idea, but he didn’t like other people trying to decide things for him. The whole situation just added fuel to his already raging anger.

Cooper climbed into the drivers seat without a word, turned off the radio, and sat still in the silence. He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and refused to start the car. Everyone knew a fire fight was going to break out around them any second now, they had to leave, but he had to release some tension first.

“Maybe we should-“ Sam tried to reason with his brother, but stopped mid sentence when Cooper turned a deadly glare on him.

Coopers hand shot out and punched Sam in face with as much strength as he could muster in the confines of the vehicle. Sams head snapped back into the side window, the crunch of his nose breaking broke the tense silence within the car.

“Don’t try and think for me.” Cooper said before tangling his hand in Sams hair and smashing his bloody and bruised face into the dashboard.

Sam knew he wouldn’t get away with the seating arrangements, but he had hoped it wouldn’t turn physical, at least not in front of Natalie. He took the pain with as much dignity and strength as he could, trying to put on a brave face for the poor girl.

Natalie had screwed her eyes shut when she heard Sams nose break. She didn’t want to see him get hurt anymore, she was already riddled with guilt from the knowledge of what she assumed had happened to Darren. 

“Lets get you home shall we?” Cooper spoke to Natalie, watching her small face scrunch up avoiding eye contact with the dangerous world around her.

The drive back to the house was quiet. Sam sat still, willing his bleeding nose to stop before Natalie could see how much blood he’d lost already. He snuck a few glances into the backseat only to see Natalie physically shaking with fear, the sight almost broke his heart.

Sam wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, and warn her about the inevitable suffering that was surely coming her way, but he didn’t dare. Cooper would never allow for her to be coddled right now, the rage emanating from the man driving the car was too well known to Sam. He knew enough to keep his mouth shut and his head down.

The drive was over quickly, thanks to the disregard of many traffic laws and speed limits. As they pulled up to the front of the house, Coopers phone rang. After checking who it was he hurriedly exited the vehicle to answer.

Sam watched Cooper leave the car and immediately turned to face Natalie. “Do whatever he says.” He warned, keeping an eye out for his brother. “Natalie, look at me.” He paused waiting impatiently for her to finally open her eyes and see the full extent of his facial injuries.

“I’m so sorry he hurt you.” She whimpered, a fresh set of tears threatening to fall.

“I’m fine, but you wont be if you don’t listen to me. You have to show him you’re sorry and that you wont do it again. Obey him, Natalie, or you’re going to be a lot worse off than this.” He gestured to his beaten face.

Sam had a lot more he wanted to say, but Cooper was finished with his phone call had opened the back door to retrieve Natalie. He watched her shakily undo her seatbelt and slowly climb out of the car, taking the hand offered to her from Cooper. Sam said a silent prayer for the poor girl.

“Come, Sweetheart.” Cooper commanded, leading a crying Natalie into the house.

Natalie assumed she was being taken back upstairs to the bedroom. So she wasn’t paying attention when Cooper abruptly stopped at a door to the left of the bottom of the staircase. She hadn’t even noticed that there was a door there before. The uncertainty she suddenly felt made her feel nauseous.

“After you, Angel.” Cooper opened the door and carefully pulled Natalie ahead of him.

He was being gentle with her. He wanted Natalie to be unnerved by his behaviour. It was all part of his plan. He felt like playing mind games on her before he broke her body. This was what Cooper Grant lived for.

“D-downstairs?” Natalie asked, hoping she was mistaken.

Cooper nodded his head without saying a word. He enjoyed the way she gripped his hand tighter, as if Cooper could protect her from the unknown dangers hidden within the basement.

Natalie stumbled down the stairs, fear making her legs wobble. She was almost thankful for steadying hand holding hers. She was surprised when they reached the bottom of the staircase to see a large metal door. She turned to Cooper and saw he was smirking at her. She watched him use a passcode to unlock the door and was lightly pushed into the mystery room.

“Cooper…” Natalie whimpered. It was all she could say. The sight of the room left her speechless.

Coopers smirk was now a full on grin. He had hoped that she would react this way, of course he loves the crying and fighting, but this one time he was eager to get the show on the road. Her trembling body unconsciously pushing back into his, for some sort of comfort, was enough to satisfy him for now.

He firmly grabbed her by the waist with both hands and bent down to speak in her ear. “This is where I bring the bad boys and girls. You’re going to see what happens when you don’t listen to Daddy.” 

Natalie didn’t even try to hold back the sobs as Cooper pushed her into the middle of the room. She tried to keep her eyes on the floor, she didn’t want to see any of the terrible things that where hanging on the walls. 

She kept her head down while Cooper walked past her to the back of the room. She violently flinched but still didn’t look up when the loud sound of metal scraping on the cement floor rang throughout the room.

Natalie clasped her hands together in front of herself and said a silent prayer that she wouldn’t die in this room. It was hard, even in these circumstances, for her to imagine Cooper being a murderer. She wouldn’t allow herself to think of him so horribly for too long, it just wasn’t in her nature.

“Turn around, Sweetheart.” Cooper instructed her. A calm playfulness threatening to overtake his voice. He was having too much fun. “Come here.” He continued when Natalie turned to face him.

Natalie gasped and took a step back when she looked up from the floor. Cooper had drug a large metal cage into the centre of the room and was holding the door open motioning for her to get in.

“Don’t.” The playfulness suddenly gone. “You’re getting in this. We can do it the easy way, or the hard way. You’re choice.”

“P-p-please.” She managed to stutter out. 

Natalie saw the look on Coopers face and knew she had no other choice. She really didn’t want him to touch her again so she took small steps until she was stopped at the door of the large cage. Looking into his face one more time she hoped to see some hint that this was a joke, but there was nothing.

“On your knees.” His gruff voice indicating how much of a turn on this was for him. “Good girl.” He praised, looking down at her big green eyes full of tears. He tangled a large hand through her fiery red hair and pulled her close, her face level with his crotch. “You know, not many people get in this cage fully dressed. Should I rip your clothes off you and shove you in naked?” 

“N-no no. Please.” The thought of being naked again in front of the man was frightening. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” He asked almost mockingly.

“Yes, I’ll be a good girl, please!” Relief flooded her system. ‘I can definitely be a good girl, I’m always a good girl.’ She thought to herself, not realizing what she was agreeing to.

“Thank daddy then, baby.” He smirked seeing her cheeks burn at his words. Even in a situation like this she was still shy.

“Thank you… Daddy.” She whispered, avoiding eye contact as much as she could with his strong hold on her hair.

“In you go.” Cooper gently lead the teary eyed girl into the large cage, locking the door behind her.

Cooper stood back and watched his little angel crying on her knees. Usually the cage was too small for the people he crammed into it, with barely enough room for even the smallest woman to turn around in; but not Natalie. She was tiny enough to sit on her knees, hunched over of course, but she was free to turn and stretch all she wanted.

He palmed the front of his pants, feeling his member begin to fill more and more with every sad sound she made. Her whimpers and sniffles were like music to his ears. He was sure that if he stood there long enough he could eventually come untouched just from listening to her cry.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Natalie. I told you to be a good girl while I was gone, and you went and ran away. Again. That makes me upset.” He bent down to her level and plastered a sad expression on his face. Natalie of course took the bait.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to go home.” She tried to reason, guilt momentarily taking over her fear.

“Tsk Tsk, Angel. This is your home now. Remember what I told you before I left? I said you’d be punished if you left the room. I had a wonderful day planned for us, full of surprises and presents. Now I have to punish you instead.” Cooper wasn’t lying, he had a lot of nice things planned for Natalie when he got back.

He watched her face light up when he mentioned the surprises and presents, he knew she would like the sound of that. He mentally filed that away for later, she would be spoiled rotten by him in the future. If she behaved.

Cooper stood up to his full height and adjusted himself, pretending not to notice the look on Natalies face when she saw his prominent bulge. Turning around he walked to the far wall and began taking various items off their hooks, waiting for his other “guests” to arrive.

Cooper knew that Natalie would be more hurt by being the reason for others pain than being in pain herself, it’s why he didn’t go into details on what he did to Darren. He left the poor mans fate up to her little imagination, in reality Cooper had just beat him up. He did put Darren in the hospital, but just to have a cast put on his broken arm. It’s also the reason that he chose to bring someone else in for her punishment.

The basement door opening from the outside drew Coopers attention from his task of assembling the room how he would need it for the upcoming punishment. He looked back and saw Sam dragging a woman in behind him, kicking and screaming.

“Lay her down here, Sammy.” Cooper slapped the large steel table beside him.

It took Sam a few minutes to get the woman situated, his body still in pain from his previous beating. Once he was finished he stood back and looked to Cooper for more instructions.

“Alright, now you on this one.” Cooper eyed his brother, waiting to see if there would be defiance or hesitation in his eyes. There wasn’t.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Cooper grinned at all three of his helpless victims.

The feeling of being in complete control was intoxicating. Once everyone was how he wanted them he felt his body relax from the rush of power he got from being in this room. Having Sam strapped to one of the tables was new, he hadn’t done this before, but he needed to show Natalie that all of her actions will have consequences.

Cooper slowly toed off his socks and shoes, he took his time removing his t-shirt, and lastly undid his jeans but didn’t remove them. After he was as undressed as he would be getting for the moment he sauntered back over the Natalies cage and bent down to look her in the eyes.

Natalie had been quiet since she was locked up. There was evidence of drying tears on her face, but no sounds had been made to show that she had even cried. Cooper was surprised when they made eye contact that she looked more confused than anything else.

“Do you know why you’re down here, Natalie?” 

“W-well… I thought I did, b-but now I don’t know.” Her eyes flickered over to the two people lying on the tables.

Cooper chuckled at her answer. He found her confused innocence endearing. He knew she wouldn’t know what was gong on, Sam didn’t even know why he was in the room. He watched her pout and cross her arms with a slight blush on her cheeks when he had laughed at her response.

“You’re down here to be punished, Angel.” He said with a smile. “But the things I want to do to you … well they would break your little body. So I’m going to do it to them instead.” He pointed over his shoulder to Sam and the crying woman.

“Wh-“ Natalie began to protest.

“Shh. Don’t interrupt, its rude.” Cooper scolder her.

Natalie closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. She knew she shouldn’t care if she was rude to this man. He was horrible and cruel, but still, she felt a pang inside her chest from being reprimanded like a child.

She tried to listen to what Cooper was saying, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wondering to poor Sam and the woman. He was going to get hurt again because of her. She didn’t understand why Cooper would want to hurt his own brother.

Cooper watched the internal struggle happening within Natalie. It played across her face like she wasn’t aware that she was being watched. He knew she wanted to argue for the punishment to fall on her alone, but he could also see fear and apprehension at the prospect of such pain.

“Natalie.” Cooper quietly called to get her attention. He patiently waited for her to look him in the eyes before he continued. “You’ve been a very good girl since I picked you up this morning, are you going to keep being good?”

“Yes, Cooper!” The caged woman frantically nodded her head, she would do anything at this point.

“Perfect.” Cooper stood up, grinning. This was all going according to plan, he couldn’t be happier.

Cooper walked over the the little table he had set all of his torture devices on and picked up a small scalpel. He knew as soon as he picked up the knife that someone was going to die today, it was the only way he would be truly satisfied. ‘Let the fun begin.’ He mentally cheered.


	32. Chapter 32

“Natalie, I want you to pay close attention to everything I’m about to do. All the pain they’re about to feel is the consequence of your bad choices.” Cooper made a show of waving the scalpel around in his hand while he spoke. 

“P-please don’t hurt them.” Natalie spoke through tears.

“But I have to, Angel. You see, the things I want to do to you would break you too bad, and I can’t have that yet. So instead I will take your punishment out on Marta and little Sammy here.” Cooper grinned at Natalie, loving the sight of her tear soaked face. “Don’t be too upset, Sweetheart. Sammy knew what would happen if he failed to follow his orders, and Marta, well lets just say she looks the part.”

For the first time since the crying woman was dragged into the room by Sam, Natalie was finally taking a good look at her. They looked very similar, Marta being less attractive of course. Natalie couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Cooper had chosen this woman to torture, in her place, solely because they looked alike.

“Thats right, you two could be sisters. If I don’t look too closely its almost like I’m punishing you. It’s a win-win for everyone!”

Natalie was too stunned to say anything. It wasn’t fair and it didn’t make any sense to her. ‘I’m right here! Just do it to me instead!’ She mentally screamed, too afraid to speak aloud. She knew if Cooper would do this then surely he would make their punishments worse if she upset him. She had to tread lightly.

Cooper saw the look of resignation in Natalies eyes and knew it was time to begin. He had purposely waited for her to work things out on her own. He wanted her to really feel the gravity of the situation that she had put herself in.

“Alright, first things first. The rules. You will watch everything I do and hopefully learn from this to make sure it doesn’t happen again. You will not speak unless I give you permission and you will answer me when I ask you a question. Lastly, you will do everything I tell you to or I will just have to keep bringing people down here until you do.” Cooper addressed Natalie. “But you can cry all you want, Angel. You know I love it when you do.” He added the last part when he saw her trying to hold back her sobs.

After saying all he had to say, Cooper turned to Marta and slowly drug the knife along her clothed body as he walked around the table to get to the other side. He didn’t push hard enough to cut any material, but that didn’t stop the woman from crying out and trying to wiggle free.

“Since this is your punishment, you have some choices to make. You will get to choose what I do to each of them, but I know that it will be hard for you to do that so I’m going to give you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter, tossing it into the cage beside Natalie. “If you’re having a hard time then you can use this. Heads for Sam and tails for Marta. Do you understand, Angel?”

Natalie picked the coin up and looked at it. She didn’t understand anything that Cooper was talking about, if she had the choice then she would say no one gets hurt. Although she suspected that she wasn’t allowed to choose that option.

“For example, I’m going to cut the clothes off someone with this little tool right here, and you have to choose who.” Cooper closely studied Natalies face as he carefully spoke every word. He could see that she was overwhelmed with her sudden participation in the punishment.

“W-hat? I can’t-“ Natalie couldn’t believe what Cooper was saying.

“Now now, Natalie. I’m going easy on you by giving you that coin to help you choose, but if you’re going to be difficult then I’ll take it away.” 

Natalie was torn, she wanted to save the poor girl who should not even be in this horrible room. The innocent woman didn’t deserve this. At the same time, she wanted to save Sam who was only here because she had snuck away. Sam may have been a part of her kidnapping, but he has been nothing but kind to her. To be hurt by your own brother was not something that Natalie could wrap her head around.

Natalie couldn’t make a decision, she had no idea that this would be the easiest choice she would have to make all day. Wanting to avoid being the reason for anything that happens in this terrible room, she picked up the coin and slowly flipped it into the air. Tails.

“It says tails.” She whispered, staring down at the offending object.

“Ah, Marta it is then. Well it’s your lucky day little brother, Im going to have to really push hard with this little scalpel to get it to cut through the clothes, I’d say you dodged a bullet this time.” Cooper laughed at his brothers good fortune.

Natalie watched Cooper walk to the head of the table Marta was strapped to and whisper something in her ear. She couldn’t hear what he had said, but by the way the poor woman began to struggle and scream, Natalie was sure she didn’t want to know.

From the way the cage was sat on the floor, Natalie couldn’t see everything that was happening, but she heard the screams and the faint sound of fabric being ripped. She knew that Marta was being cut when drops of blood slowly dripped off the table and pooled into a small puddle on the ground.

Cooper was not being gentle. He pushed the blade deep and fast. He wanted to leave as much damage behind as he could. In his mind, she deserved this. He slowly moved along her body as the clothing began to tear. She was screaming, not knowing that it was exactly what Cooper was hoping to hear.

He started with the small tank top she was wearing, leaving behind a long bleeding wound from her collar bone to her belly button. The thought crossed his mind to push just a little harder and end her life right now, but that would go against the whole plan so he held back his urges. Ripping the material from her, he smiled when he saw the thin lace bra that was hidden underneath.

Next he moved to the pair of jeans she was wearing. Cooper drove the scalpel into the material of he waistband, breaking through the pants and stabbing into her hip. She screamed out. He used two hands on the knife to pull it down the side of her leg all the way down to her ankle. Blood was now steadily pouring onto the table.

When he was finished with the right side of her pants he moved around he table and gave her left side the same treatment. Marta didn’t stop screaming until he was done and stood back to look over her almost naked form.

“Almost finished.” He spoke loud enough to be heard by the whole room.

Cooper wanted to get a good feel of Martas body before things got too far so he quickly used his hands to rip the bra and underwear from her. When she was completely naked he noticed that this woman wasn’t half as beautiful as Natalie, her naked body even when abused by his hands, was nothing compared to his Angel.

He let his hands roam over her shaking form, smearing blood from her wounds across her skin like a twisted finger painting. He took his time tracing her curves, stopping only to roughly fondle her breasts. Ignoring her lower half he attempted to satisfy himself with the rest of her.

“All done. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Coopers question went unanswered as he threw the torn clothing from the shaking woman. He tossed them into a pile on the floor where Natalie could see the blood stains covering them.

Cooper stood back and looked over his work. He was pleased with himself. There were intricate deep cuts all over Martas naked body. ‘Still nothing compared to Natalie, but its an improvement.’ He thought to himself.

Grabbing the spreader bar for her feet, Cooper easily put Marta on full display for Natalie and himself. He had made sure to avoid going too close to her crotch when he was undressing her, he had other plans for ruining her down there.

“Now it’s your turn, Sammy.” Cooper grabbed a large sharp hunting knife from his little table and approached his brother. “This should be much easier to use, don’t move or you might accidentally get cut.” He made quick work of removing Sam’s clothes, all but his underwear. Cooper didn’t want Natalie to see another man naked unless it was absolutely unavoidable. She could still choose to save Marta from further pain and in that case terrible things would eventually happen to a naked Sam.

Sam sat still and silent the whole time. He knew if he wanted to get out of this room whole then he would have to follow Coopers orders. Being in this specific position was new for Sam, but seeing this side of his brother was not. 

When Cooper was finished discarding Sams clothes, he turned back to Natalie expecting to see teary eyes staring back at him, but she wasn’t paying him any attention at all. He wasn’t even sure if she knew he was finished and was now watching her.

Natalie was looking at Marta with confusion and worry written all over her face. She had watched both people be forcefully stripped and noticed that neither spoke. She knew that Sam was obviously following Coopers orders and not speaking on purpose, but if she was in Martas place she would be yelling and shouting.

“Cooper …. Why isn’t she saying anything?” Natalie knew she wasn’t allowed to talk, but something was wrong with Marta, she should have been begging for her life.

“Oh.” Cooper was surprised by the question. “Can’t you tell from there? I cut her tongue out upstairs.” He spoke casually, as if he was discussing the weather. “She kept talking and whining, but the voice wasn’t right. She sounded nothing like you.” He spoke the last sentence almost to himself. 

Cooper thought that Natalie would be stunned silent or too afraid to break a rule and he should have been angry that she spoke, but he surprisingly wasn’t. He loved hearing that gentle voice say his name and decided that she would get one free pass and chose not to punish her for breaking a rule this time. “But talking is against the rules, Natalie. Do it again and I’ll cut Sam’s out too, okay?” He didn’t expect any form of answer from her after that.

Coopers erection was now pushing uncomfortably against his jeans, undoing them earlier had helped until now. He knew that he would need a release soon, maybe even more than one before they all left the basement.

“Now that they’re undressed, we get to dress them up with these!” Natalie whimpered when Cooper turned around showing her a tray of various things, most of which she did not recognize. 

“Okay, who’s going to wear these?” Cooper held up a pair of plastic vibrating nipple clamps. He chuckled when he saw Natalies face. “They clip onto your nipples and vibrate, Angel. Choose who gets them.”

Natalie immediately reached for the coin laying on the cage floor. She flipped it with a shaky hand and held it up for Cooper to see. “Heads.” She whispered.

“Oh Sam! Lucky again, you get the vibrating ones and she gets the shock ones.” Cooper said gleefully.

He slowly attached the cheap plastic clips to Sams nipples. “I really hope you make it out of this room tonight. It’ll be a pain to train someone to replace you.” He spoke lowly so Natalie wouldn’t hear. Cooper turned on the vibration and watched as Sams body tensed, trying to stop himself from moving around. He was pleased with Sam trying to behave. Once he was done he grabbed the metal clamps and faced Marta.

Cooper reached up and slowly pinched and pulled on the crying woman’s nipples. He twisted and flicked the nubs until they were swollen and red. When he was satisfied with his work he leaned forward and latched on with his mouth. He sucked and bit aggressively until he tasted the copper tang blood.

Standing back up, Cooper attached each metal clamp to her sore sensitive nipples. He watched the sharp metal dig itself into her skin so it wouldn’t fall off when she moved. He reached back to the table and grabbed a small controller, without any warning he flicked it on and pressed the red button. 

Martas back shot off the table as a strong electrical current coursed through her body. She felt like she was on fire. When it finally turned off she could barely breathe. She chanced a look at Coopers face and the second they made eye contact he pressed the button again. 

That went on for a few minutes. Every time she would catch her breath he would turn the shocks on full blast and not stop until she was hoarse from screaming. The sight of her body in so much pain was enough to make Cooper finally take his pants off, he was left in nothing but his tight black boxers.

“Who gets the ‘O’ gag, baby?” Cooper asked Natalie without turning to face her, the sight of Marta in so much pain was too hard to pass up.

Natalie knew he was talking to her. She didn’t remember seeing any sort of gag on the tray when Cooper had showed her earlier, but she could imagine what it looked like. She racked her brain to try and figure out what the other option was. She realized now that for everything that he did to one person, the other got something similar.

When Cooper didn’t hear a response or the sound of the coin being flipped he turned to look at Natalie. He was prepared to be angry at her defiance, but instantly softened at the sight of her. He watched her little face scrunch up as if she was thinking hard.

He let her be for a moment before pressing the red button on the controller in his hand. Marta let out a piercing screech and Natalies head shot up as her whole body jumped from the sound. “Natalie”. Cooper called to get her attention. When they locked eyes he raised his eyebrow, questioning what was taking her so long to answer.

Natalie was too afraid to speak, but she could see Martas body shaking out of the corner of her eye and was worried that Cooper would press the button again if she didn’t hurry. She snatched the coin off the ground where she had left it and quickly flipped it in the air.

“Tails.” She rushed out.

“Good choice.” Cooper stated, knowing it would get under Natalies skin. “Looks like you finally drew the short straw, Sammy” 

Cooper grabbed one of the gags off of the tray. It looked like a black collar with a large circle in the front of it. He wasted no time forcing the circle into Martas small mouth, to hold it open painfully wide, and buckled the strap tightly behind her head.

Grabbing the second gag he turned to show Natalie what Sam would be wearing. He chuckled when she gasped from seeing it. It was a cock gag. It was exactly like the one Marta wore, except instead of a circle to hold the mouth open, it was a large black dildo that would go just far enough down the throat to repeatedly trigger the gag reflux.

Sam could see the tray from where he was laying and knew that if Marta had the ‘O’ then he would have the cock. It was no surprise when Cooper approached him so he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He didn’t want to give his brother the satisfaction of seeing any fear in his eyes.

Cooper stood back and looked out his work. It was tame compared to how bloody basement punishments usually got, but he didn’t want to completely overwhelm Natalie, yet. He raked his eyes over Sam and easily saw the fear he was trying to mask with indifference. 

“I’m going to explain the next one to you, I’m pretty sure you won’t know what I’m talking about it I don’t.” Cooper lovingly looked to Natalie sitting in the cage, her innocence was once again marvelling him.

He took the items he would need to show her and knelt beside the cage. He held them out in his hands so she could see them and waited to see any sort of recognition on her face. She was flicking her eyes between his hands and his face, not sure what to say.

“Someone is getting a toy put inside them, and someone is getting a toy strapped to the outside of them.” Cooper held up three different things. “This will go inside one person, and depending on who that is, then the other person will get one of these. Do you understand?” He asked and patiently waited for her to answer.

Natalie looked at the three things Cooper was showing her. One of them was obviously a sex toy, but she wasn’t sure what the other two were. “Umm.. okay.” Natalie said, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

Cooper chuckled when it was clear that Natalie didn’t know what he was holding. “This goes on top of a cock, it attaches to a wand and it has a strong vibration. And this clips on to the skin beside the clit, it also has a strong vibration. And well this is a dildo, it’s going inside someone real soon.” He added the last part just to see her blush.

Natalie listened to what she was being told, trying to work out what she should do. After a few seconds of thought it seemed like there was only one choice. Marta would be far less injured to have the toy inserted into her than Sam would be, but would Cooper really do something like that to a man, his brother no less?

“T-that for Marta …” She quietly spoke, pointing at the large black dildo in Coopers hand, not wanting to test if Cooper was actually cruel enough to harm his own brother that way.

“Okay.” Cooper replied, ecstatic that Natalie had chosen on her own without the coin.

With the decision being made Cooper stalked back over to where the two victims awaiting their torture were laying, listening to Natalies decision. He placed everything back down on the tray and turned to Marta with the dildo.

Sam visibly relaxed when he watched Cooper turn away from him. He could hear Natalie’s choice, but couldn’t see exactly what it was that she had pointed to. He was relieved to know that he wouldn’t be penetrated, for now at least.

Cooper leaned against the, now bloody, table that Marta was strapped to. He reached across it and gently ran his fingers across the outside of her pussy. He felt her stop moving and could see her trying to take deep breaths.

Marta was tense and flinched when she first felt his touch. She eventually tried to relax her body, specifically her vagina, knowing that it would be far more painful if she was tense and fighting. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

Cooper had planned on teasing and playing with her for a while, but got frustrated when he felt her try to relax. He knew if he was going to get the reaction he wanted then he would have to react fast. Without thinking too long about it, he quickly grabbed the large toy and thrust the dry toy into her dry hole.

“Thats what I wanted to see.” Cooper grinned down at Marta when she shrieked and renewed her struggles. “You better squeeze hard. If that falls out before I take it out, it’s going in your ass.” He stated in an authoritative voice.

Cooper turned to his brother with a smile on his face. He grabbed the vibrating cock sleeve off the table with one hand and slowly pulled his underwear away from his body with the other. He wanted to attach the device to Sam without flashing his body to Natalie if he could.

“We are going to do what we can to save your dignity a little bit, Sammy.” Cooper whispered when Sam looked at him questioningly.

Obviously Sam was soft, not finding the slightest bit of enjoyment from anything in this room. That would have made it difficult for Cooper to place the toy on him without it falling off immediately, but since he left his underwear on the device was held snug on his cock. It wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Cooper wrestled the toy onto Sams soft cock and attached the vibrating wand, turning it on high. He stood back and watched the cock began to unwillingly fill with blood and become erect. Once he was happy with the erection he switched the toy to a fluctuating setting. It would keep Sam from going soft again.

“If you cum I will kill you.” Cooper said without an ounce on emotion in his voice. “Okay.” He clapped his hands together cheerfully. “I appreciate your participation, but I won’t be needing to you make anymore choices, baby.” Cooper walked to the far right wall as he spoke. He grabbed a long thin cane and marched back to the middle of the room. “Now that they are ready, I’m going to punish them. 75 hits with the cane each.”

The look on Natalies face didn’t go unnoticed, but Cooper wanted to get the next part started so he chose to ignore her. 75 each was going to take a while to accomplish. He decided to start with Marta while his arm was fresh and not tired.

Cooper was unrelenting in the torture. He beat Marta mercilessly. He didn’t stop his rain of abuse until he had counted out the full 75. She cried out with the first blow and didn’t stop even after he had finished. Her body was covered in large red and purple welts from head to toe. Her whole front was a mess of blood and bruises.

“Wow. You look absolutely delicious like this. Maybe I should hold off on Sams punishment and just fuck you right now, what do you say.” He taunted the poor woman who could barely hear him over her own loud sobs.

Thinking it was a good idea to let his arm rest for a few minutes anyways, Cooper placed the cane down and gently palmed himself through his underwear. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to hold off his need to fuck something. ‘Just a quickie while my arm rests.’ He mentally reasoned with himself.

Cooper walked to the head of Martas table and pulled a little latch that was hidden on on the side. When he released the clip the top piece of table that Martas head was laying on folded down and her head was left hanging slightly.

He leaned forward and rubbed his crotch on her upside down face. The feeling of her tear stained face wetting him through his underwear made him groan out loud. “I’m going to fuck your face. If you even think about using your teeth I will pull every single one of them out.” He snarled down into Martas face.

A blowjob wasn’t how he wanted to get off right now, he wanted to pull Natalie from the cage and fuck her right here on the blood cover floor, but that was out of the question so he would settle for this.

“Open.” Cooper left no room for argument and forced his throbbing hard cock into her trembling mouth. “Thats right. Fuck. Let me fuck that throat, baby.” He was thrusting fast and rough, not caring that Marta could barely breathe. “God, look at you.”

The tight wet heat enveloping his member was rapidly becoming too much. He had been on the edge of an orgasm since he took his pants off, and now that he had put his cock in someone it was only a matter of minutes before he finished.

“You better swallow every drop.” He growled seconds before he finding his release, his cum shooting down her throat.

“Wow. That was faster than I expected, but I’m ready for you now, Sammy.” 

Coopers arm felt better after his small break so he deemed it time for Sams punishment. Picking up the previously used cane, he slowly drug it over Sams body. He noted the thin layer of sweat covering his exposed skin and the way he would tense every time the vibrator picked up speed.

“You get 75 too. Let's see if you can keep up with strong silent routine the whole time.” Cooper spoke low so only Sam would hear.

Without waiting for a reaction Cooper started the torturous abuse of Sam. His skin welting with each blow. Sam tried his hardest to not move or speak, physical abuse was nothing new to him, but the way the ruthless concession of strikes was pounding down on him couldn’t hold off for two long. 

When a particularly vicious hit landed for the third time in a row in the same spot on his upper thigh, he screamed out. It had been an accident, but now that he had started he couldn’t stop. He grunted and cursed his way through the rest of his punishment.

“Tsk tsk, Sammy. I really thought you’d make it. You’re going soft.” Cooper teased his little brother.

Natalie had been watching everything silently from the cage on the floor. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Cooper was a monster, there was no denying it. When he pulled his underwear down to reveal himself she blushed bright red and looked away. She didn’t want to see what he was about to do. She prayed that he would never do something like this to her.

“They look perfect don’t they, Natalie?” Cooper called to her. He gave her an expectant look when she didn’t reply right away.

“y-y-ya.” She mumbled, too frightened to say her true thoughts.

“Wrong answer, sweetheart. Theres something missing. See this?” He roughly grabbed Sams arm and held it up as much as he could with it still being strapped down, showing off a large thick block ‘CG’ tattoo. “He has this pretty little mark but Marta doesn’t. They’d look a lot better if they matched, don’t you agree?”

Natalie didn’t know what to say. ‘Why would Cooper want to give Marta a tattoo.’ It didn’t make any sense. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to say no, she was sure that Marta couldn’t take much more. She had already lost a significant amount of blood, she needed a doctor, and soon.

“N-no.” She quietly disagreed, hoping it wouldn’t enrage the scary man.

Cooper was surprised. He thought Natalie knew the game they were playing, he didn’t ask her to get her real opinion. It almost made him laugh how she thought she had a choice.

“You’re absolutely right. A real tattoo would take far too long, this is much faster.” He replied while gripping the hunting knife he had used to undress Sam. 

Natalies eyes were as large as saucers, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out when Cooper plunged the knife into the side of Martas thigh. He carved huge crude letters into her skin, completely ignoring the shrieks he was causing.

“P-please stop..” Natalie thought she was going to vomit. She couldn’t handle anymore, and nothing had been done to her.

“You want me to stop?” Cooper questioned Natalie, she rushed to quickly nod her head back. “I had two more punishments planned, but I will stop and take you back upstairs if you really want me to.” Natalie couldn’t see this for the trap that it was. 

“Yes. Please! Stop this.” Natalie didn’t try to hide the excitement in her voice.

The cheshire grin that overtook Coopers face was terrifying. He had planned to fuck Marta and then kill someone, but the new turn of events was better than his previous plans. This would teach Natalie to not interrupt.

Now Cooper had to decide who was going to die. He looked at Sam and saw that he had listened and had not orgasmed. It was enough to save his life this time. He would kill Marta today.

Cooper turned to face her. She was only half conscious, the blood loss was finally taking a toll on her. He ran the hunting knife along the long cut on her front, reopening the drying wound. He smacked her face a few times, making her look up into his eyes. 

When Marta finally managed to look at Cooper she only had one second to wonder what was going to happen next, before he plunged the sharp blade into her ribcage and into her heart. He had moved so fast that she didn’t even break eye contact before she died. 

The only sound heard within the room was Natalies gasp. She was too stunned to cry, the only thought she had was that Cooper wouldn’t do the same to Sam.

“Alright, Angel. Time to go upstairs.” He stalked to the cage where Natalie was silently shaking. “Remember you asked for this.” 

He pulled Natalie out of the cage and flung her over his shoulder. Without looking back at the grotesque scene he had caused, he carried her across the room and out of the basement.


	33. Chapter 33

Sam was completely still, not daring to move a muscle until he was positive that Cooper had left for good. When he heard the click of the basement door closing he released the breath he had been holding and sighed loudly.

He feared the worst for poor Natalie, not many people could get away with half the stuff that she did. He was sure that if it was anyone else then Cooper would have killed them long ago. The only calming thought was that his brother seemed to want to keep her around, for now anyways.

“God, please don’t let him kill her.” Sam muttered aloud in the silent room.

He was roughly brought back to reality by a jolt of pain in his crotch. The sex toy was still going strong and the over stimulation was now extremely painful. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on anything else to take his mind off his current situation.

He tried to think about paperwork and the new construction plans for the main office, but nothing could stop his body from reacting to the strong vibrations. He vaguely wondered if he would be allowed an orgasm now, he held himself back just in case.

The sound of the door opening again made Sam flinch, his gaze shooting to the doorway expecting to see Cooper again, but much to his surprise it was the cleaning crew. They were here to clean up and sterilize the ‘Playroom’. 

He watched them putter around the room, completely ignoring him on the table. “Get me the fuck out of here.” Sam gritted out through clenched teeth after it become painfully obvious that no one was going to acknowledge him.

The cleaners all stopped moving and looked at one another, they were not permitted to meddle with their bosses living victims. They all recognized Sam as the secondary employer, but at the end of the day they all answered to Cooper, including Sam.

“I’m sorry sir… we were not instructed to let you out.” A woman finally spoke up.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled, it was going to be a long night.


	34. Chapter 34

Cooper picked Natalie up and roughly threw her over his shoulder. He never planned on being anything but gentle to her, when she was behaving, but he always forgot just how small and light she was. It often led to harshly manhandling her by accident. 

She wiggled a bit when they were ascending the stairs to the main floor, but he knew it was only from the discomfort of having his hard shoulder dig into her soft stomach so he gave her a light slap on the ass to make her still.

Natalie wanted to use her arms braced on Coopers back to hold her torso up so her head wasn’t upside down, but he was practically naked and she didn’t want to touch him so she was forced dangle uncomfortably.

She hated being held upside down. Her brothers used to carry her around like this when she was little, they would spin her around until she was dizzy and sick. Now even as an adult being put into this position makes her feel nauseous.

Thankfully her nausea didn’t last long because Cooper practically ran up to his bedroom, the weight of carrying a full grown woman not hindering him in the slightest. Taking the stairs two at a time he paused for a moment when he rounded the corner and saw no one outside his door, remembering a second later that he had put Darren in the hospital and had not had the time to find a temporary replacement.

Natalie was relieved when she was tossed onto the king sized bed, her body bouncing when it hit the plush mattress. She sat up in time to see Coopers bare back as he locked the bedroom door. She looked away when he turned around to face her, but it didn’t matter, her cheeks burned from the memory of seeing what was hidden beneath the thin pair of boxers he wore.

“I’m glad you decided to take the rest of their punishment, baby. It was very brave of you, but you did it without even asking what you would have to do upstairs.” Cooper spoke without moving away from the door. He had to decide how he was going to play this before he took another step.

“I just wanted you to stop … I didn’t know what you meant. “ Natalie was once again brought to tears by this cruel man.

“I know, sweetheart. But you said you wanted to come up here and that meant taking their punishment.” He confidently approached the bed with slow deliberate steps. 

“Did you know that in some parts of the world if you get caught stealing they’ll cut off your hand? I told Sam to hold on to you while I was gone and he didn’t, you got away. He let you get away from me, thats the same thing as stealing from me. So I was going to cut of his hands, or Marta’s, you were going to have to choose. Then I was going fuck the other person while we all watched them bleed out. Now the punishment falls to you. You can beg me to fuck you, or I can cut one of your hands off.” 

Cooper had stopped a few feet from Natalie and stood looking down at her. He had chosen to give her the opportunity to be gently fucked, he knew she was fragile after her trip to the basement and would be easily manipulated by some kindness.

He watched her as he gave her the choice of punishments.“Tick tock, princess.” Surprisingly he was not impatient, he could stand there watching her think for hours, he loved the way her eyes would widen when she thought of something unpleasant.

Natalie was shocked by everything that Cooper had just said from his being her boyfriend to her having to beg for sex to keep her body intact. It was by far the most horrifying and complicated situation she had ever been in. The choice, however, was simple.

“Please.” She whispered while sliding off of the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor at Coopers feet. “I-I- don’t want you to hurt me … please have sex with me.” She hung her head in shame, just in time to miss the grin that spread across his face.

“Oh, come on now. I Think you can do better than that. Beg Daddy to fuck you, baby. Or would you really rather that I start cutting?” He strained to physically hold himself back, this was far too much fun.

“Please … fuck me … Daddy.” Natalie was embarrassed to be saying such words, but she was too afraid of the consequences that would come from being silent right now.

“Louder.” Cooper wrapped a fist tightly around Natalies hair and pulled her head up so she was forced to make eye contact. He took a deep breath and lessened his grip when she winced from the rough treatment.

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please. I want you to.” Fear from the violent jerk of her head being moved gave her the confidence to obey Cooper and beg louder.

“Good girl.” He let go of her hair and slid his underwear off. He was now fully naked, his erection was hard and pointed right in the face of the crying girl begging at his feet. “Strip.” He commanded.

Cooper watched Natalie slowly rise to her feet and inch away from his naked form. She was clearly trying to avoid looking down at his hard leaking member. He thought it was cute the way her cheeks flamed at the sight of him. He quickly moved around her and sat on the bed with his back flush against the headboard, palming his cock and watching her undress.

“If you don’t hurry I’m going to come over there and help.” He answered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

If the threat of the loss of a limb wasn’t still fresh in her mind Natalie may have actually laughed at him, but she felt no humour in this situation. Knowing that Cooper would follow through on his warning to help undress her, she practically threw her clothes off.

Cooper was slightly disappointed. When he told her to strip he had wanted a show out of it, but that wasn’t her. The way she had flung her clothes off was adorable, but not the sexy strip tease he expected. He had forgotten for a second that this was his innocent little Natalie. The reminder of her inexperience put a genuine smile on her face.

“Come here, Angel. Come sit on Daddy’s lap. I want you to ride my cock.” His dirty talk made her blush, but she climbed onto the bed nonetheless. 

The sight of her on her hands and knees crawling up the length of the bed to kneel between his spread thighs made him groan aloud. He had to hold himself in a tight grip to try and relax before he came all over her face. He wanted to finish inside her.

“Why’d you stop there, baby? Wanna suck Daddy first?” He teased.

Natalie quickly shook her head, she definitely didn’t want to have to do that. She could still see the image of Marta gagging and unable to breath with him in her mouth every time she closed her eyes.

Cooper grabbed Natalie when she made no attempt to move any further. He easily lifted her the rest of the way and sat her naked pussy down on top of his throbbing hard cock, not penetrating yet.

“Be a good girl and get yourself wet for me, I want you to enjoy this too.” His voice was coming out laboured, he didn’t know how much longer he could last without being inside her.

Natalie just looked at him, she didn’t know how she was supposed to do that. She wasn’t turned on and she couldn’t imagine being able to enjoy anything here like this. “Umm..” She didn’t know what to do or say.

“Fuck, Natalie.” He groaned. “I really am your first everything aren’t I? Here, just slide your pussy back and forth on my cock.” He spit on his hand and rubbed it over himself to ease her movements.

The lust in his voice was unmistakable. Natalie mentally cringed at his words, she did not need the reminder of the circumstances in which she lost her virginity. She was starting to get nervous about having him inside her again. It was painful last time, but she lightly placed her hands on his exposed abs and began to slowly grind her hips anyways. Wanting to get it over with.

“Thats it, just like that.” Cooper wanted to hold Natalie down and fuck her senseless, but thats not how this was going to go, he wanted to get her off before he entered her.

Against her will, Natalies body started to respond positively to the sensation she was feeling. She could feel herself getting wet. The smooth glide of their bodies was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Little gasps and whimpers left her mouth involuntarily. She unconsciously pushed into Cooper harder and moved her hips faster.

“Fuck, Angel. Keep going.” Cooper was breathless from the sensation of her wet pussy grinding against his shaft. “You like rubbing your clit on Daddy’s cock? Come on, faster. You’re shaking, baby. You’re going to cum all over me.” He knew the signs and Natalie was close.

“N-no. I don’t want to..” Even though she made her feeble protests, her body never stopped moving, she was tumbling towards an intense orgasm.

“Fuck. Open your eyes. I want you to see me when you cum.”

The second they made eye contact Natalie knew she was a lost cause. No amount of fighting it on her part could stop her now. Her body had taken over and become lost in the feeling of the impending orgasm.

It felt like a wave of pleasure had just come crashing down upon her. She gasped and fisted her hands tightly against Coopers stomach. Her whole body tensed and shook when she finally reached her peak, not once did her eyes close. She harshly bit her lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from escaping.

“Now it’s my turn.” That was all the warning Natalie got before she was picked up and dropped back down onto Coopers awaiting cock. 

She weakly screamed out, her body was wet but not at all stretched or ready to be penetrated. She curiously watched Cooper as he sat still, he wasn’t moving to thrust or fondle, it was strange to see.

“I told you,. You’re going to ride me. So do what you were just doing but add a little up and down movement, okay?” He answered her unspoken question. 

“Okay.” She mumbled, starting to lift her hips.

“Ah ah, Okay what?” He stilled her body, waiting for her say the magic words.

“Okay, Daddy.” Her shyness seeping back in now that she was coming does from her orgasmic high.

“Good girl, baby. Now, ride daddy’s cum into you. Go on, Fuck. Thats it, just like that.” He didn’t stop his rambling of dirty talk until she was bouncing away.

Natalie couldn’t keep up her fast pace for long, she wished she could say it was from tiredness, but it was mostly from the angle of Cooper inside her. She had not felt him this way before and was becoming overwhelmed. She was breathless and knew if he didn’t cum soon then she would orgasm again.

Cooper felt her slow down. He had hoped for this, he was looking for any excuse to get his hands on her. “Let me help, baby.” He carefully placed his hands back onto her hips and lifted her up about an inch.

He roughly thrust up into her hole. She squealed and tried to push off of him. He knew he had hit her g-spot. Cooper continued to mercilessly pound into her over and over. His orgasm was approaching like a speeding train. 

He had turned Natalie into a moaning mess, her face was scrunched up as she tried to fight off the forced pleasure she was feeling. “Beg me to cum in you.” Cooper demanded with a perfectly timed thrust.

“Cum in me, Daddy.” Natalie loudly moaned, she didn’t think about the words before she said them, too lost in the sensations to think rationally.

Cooper stilled and came as soon as the words left her mouth. He pulled her body down and released deep inside her. The previous sentence replaying in his mind. It was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. The words sounded perfect coming from the mouth of his sexy little angel.

When he was finished he gently pushed Natalie off of him and walked to the bathroom. He retrieved a warm wet face cloth and returned to the main room to clean them both up. Neither of them spoke, each lost in their own, very opposite, thoughts. 

“Come here, princess.” Cooper softly spoke from his spot on the bed. He opened his arms in invitation for Natalie to lay down and cuddle him.

Natalie was mortified by the way she had acted. She needed some sort of comfort and reassurance. She knew that Cooper was not the person she should be consoled by, but she had no other options right now. 

So she slowly crawled across the beaded layer down beside him. Closing her eyes she was able to pretend that she was fully clothed and not in bed with her kidnapper. She felt the blankets being pulled up around her shoulders and was almost asleep when she heard a quiet voice speak above her.

“Bring the box."


	35. Chapter 35

Natalie woke to an unbearable heat. She was covered in sweat, her face was pressed up against Coopers naked chest while the rest of her was completely covered by the thick duvet. She tried to move away but a heavy weight was pressing on her back, when she craned her neck around to look she could see that it was Coopers large arm.

“Mmhm… up.” She mumbled into the sweat soaked torso.

“Shhh.” Cooper coo’d not wanting to end the cuddle.

“… hot..” She was struggling to breath beneath the blanket and arm.

“Okay okay. Time to eat anyways.” Cooper sat up with a laugh. He pulled Natalie up into a sitting position beside him.

When Natalie sat up she noticed that a few things had changed while she was asleep. There was now a tray of delicious smelling food on the coffee table in the middle of the room, Cooper had sweatpants on, and the most interesting change was the huge pink box at the foot of the bed. 

Cooper saw her eye the gift. He had chosen the pretty pink box on purpose, he knew she would be distracted and curious about it. He lovingly watched her hold the blanket to cover her body while trying, and failing, to pretend that she wasn’t interested in the mysterious package.

“You haven’t eaten breakfast or lunch. So first you eat, and then you can open your gift.” He stood, not waiting for her response, and grabbed the food. He brought it back to the bed and set it down between them.

Natalies interest was piqued. She wanted to know what was in the box, she figured from the kind way that Cooper was acting and talking that it was not some sort of torture device. She let her mind wonder over what it could be and began to eat the offered food in silence.

Halfway through her plate of chicken and noodles she remembered poor Sam. She was trying to avoid thinking about everything that had happened in the basement, she wasn’t prepared to process the murder quite yet.

“Did you kill Sam?” The break in the comfortable silence surprised Cooper. He could see the evident concern written all over her face, he didn’t like it.

“No, Sweetheart. I called and had him released as soon as you fell asleep.” He replied calmly, noting her relieved expression.

They finished eating soon after and Natalie couldn’t have been more excited. She knew that she shouldn’t want anything that Cooper had to offer her, but it was an alluring pretty pink box. How could she not want it?

“Can I open the box now?” Natalie was giddy.

“I don’t know, baby. You were very bad when I was gone. I don’t know if you deserve to open it.” Cooper wanted to remind Natalie that she was just in trouble and would have to earn back his kindness, he wanted to make her feel grateful for him. “And to think I put so much thought into it. I wanted to surprise you with something nice …. Its a shame, really.”

“I’m sorry, Cooper. Please let me open it! I won’t be bad anymore, I promise!” Natalie was getting desperate, she didn’t want Cooper to take the box away before she could open it.

Natalies curiosity was consuming her, she had completely forgotten that she was sitting naked in bed with the man that she hates more than anything. Not once did she entertain the idea that something terrible could be inside.

“Okay, go on.” He granted her permission with a small smile.

Natalie jumped up to her knees, careful to keep the blanket covering herself with one hand while the other shot out to the box and flung off the lid. She smiled and giggled excitedly.

The large pink box contained a few different items. I plush pure white fluffy teddy bear, a skinny jewellery box opened to show off a beautiful rose gold diamond tennis bracelet, an intricately designed package of expensive chocolate truffles, and the newest iPhone wrapped in a big red bow.

“Is this all for me?” Natalie asked, reaching out to grab the teddy bear before Cooper even had a chance to respond.

“Of course, Princess.” Cooper chuckled at her reaction to the stuffed animal, it was exactly what he had expected.

Cooper pulled Natalie into his lap and watched her clutch the toy tightly to her chest and peer into the box at the other presents. She immediately saw the cell phone, but her attention was constantly pulled by the shiny diamonds reflecting from the overhead lights.

“This bracelet is beautiful!” She reached out and gently touched one of the diamonds. “Are these real diamonds? Thats too much, Cooper. I can’t accept this.”

“Only the best for you.” He chose to ignore her rejection. “Here, let me put it on you.” He retrieved the bracelet and carefully clasped it around her small wrist. “This is not just a piece of jewelry. I had this specially made, it has a tracking GPS in it so I will always know where you are. You are not allowed to take it off, not that you could, its designed to only be removed with a special tool. Do you understand, Natalie?” 

She nodded understanding the idea, but not the point. ‘Why would Cooper want to track me?’ She wondered. Natalie knew that Cooper was dangerous and insane, but she still failed to see his obsession with her.

Cooper pulled the cellphone out next and placed it in her hands. “I’m giving this to you, but I will take it away if you misbehave. You are to answer me whenever I call or text, no exceptions. I’ve already blocked the numbers you aren’t allowed to call, and I had the internet apps disabled. I can use my phone to check anything you’ve been doing on this, so don’t try to do something that will get you in trouble. This is for talking to me, playing games, and watching netflix.” He made sure to be stern and serious regarding the cell phone. 

He loved the idea of punishing Natalie, the thought alone making his blood head south, but he didn’t want to be forced to take the phone away. He liked knowing he could contact her anytime he desired.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Natalie spun around and jumped on Cooper to hug him, still forgetting about her state of undress.

“You’re welcome, baby.” He slid his hand under the blanket and wrapped it around her naked hip. The gruff voice and warm hand on her naked skin made Natalie fully aware of their current position. 

She blushed and slowly tried to pull away from his grasp. She was surprised when he put up no fight and allowed her to move away. She stood from the bed, the blanket still covering her modesty, and tried to look anywhere other than at Cooper.

“Get dressed.” He commanded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself if she remained naked for too much longer. “PJ’s. We are going to get some snacks and watch a movie.” He added when Natalie all but ran away to the safety of the closet.

Natalie ran to the closet but was disappointed when she got there and realized that Cooper had gotten rid of all her old pyjamas. The only thing she could find was a drawer of satin tank tops and matching short shorts. There was nothing she would feel comfortable to wear in this house full of large scary men.

After searching for a few minutes she decided to just wear some grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. She was pulling the shirt down her stomach when she heard Cooper walk into the closet behind her.

“I thought I said PJ’s.” Cooper crossed his arms over his chest, fully aware of the way his muscles looked in this position.

“Y-yeah … but I didn’t want to be cold.” Natalie was nervous that Cooper would stand there and make her change in front of him.

“I would have kept you warm.” He stated like it was obvious. “Whatever, come on. Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

Cooper turned towards the bedroom door, but stopped when Natalie pulled her hand free. He watched her curiously as she ran back to the bed and grabbed the teddy bear. She looked torn wether or not to take the cellphone too, she walked away from it but reached back to grab it at the last second.

As they walked downstairs to their “second date”, Cooper couldn’t help think back to the last time he had taken Natalie to the home theatre. He silently laughed when he recalled how he had to drug her to make her stay. He wondered if he would ever have to do that to her again, he hoped not, it was a waste of time waiting for her to wake up the next day.

“What do you want to eat, Angel?” Cooper asked while leading them into the kitchen.

“We just ate supper, Cooper.” She laughed.

“You, my dear, are far too skinny. So we have to fatten you up. Pick something or I will.” Cooper wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Natalie rolled her eyes, she had heard that exact sentence far too much in her life, especially since she moved to California. Knowing by now that there was no fighting it, she reached into the open cupboard and pulled out a bag of chips and a bag of skittles.

Cooper was happy with her choice and marched them down to the home theatre. He walked Natalie to her seat and went to the back of the room to get them drinks and popcorn. When he returned he was happy to see that she had not moved a muscle.

“Now, what would you like to watch?”

You would think that for someone as in charge and controlling as Cooper is, that he would have been able to choose a movie in minutes. But no, him and Natalie bickered and argued over what to watch for a good fifteen minutes before she finally gave up. Cooper smiled and pressed play on his choice, Pirates of the Caribbean.

Natalie had the strangest train of thought as she watched the movie. She went from admiring how well the make-up artists did on making the pirates look gross, to wondering what someone would have to do to look like that in real life. 

“Ummm.. Cooper?” She shyly tried to get his attention.

“Yes, Natalie?” Cooper paused the movie and turned to face her.

“W-well.. I was wondering …” Cooper was not growing impatient, he just wanted Natalie to say what she was trying to. He picked her up from her seat and brought him onto his and sat her on his lap. “You were going to sleep with Marta? In the basement, I mean.”

“If thats what you chose.” He was curious about where she was going with this.

“And you just met her yesterday?”

“I saw her walking down the road when I was on my way back from the airport, I had just heard about you running away, I think it was fate.” Cooper smiled at the memory.

“So you didn’t know her at all before? And you were just going to … have sex with her?” Natalie was mortified to be asking these types of questions.

Cooper watched Natalie questioningly. It occurred to him, as she was stuttering out her sentence, what she was trying to ask. He had touched Marta and gotten a blowjob from her without knowing any of her past sexual history.

“Are you wondering if I would have used a condom?” His suspicions were confirmed when she blushed a deep red and refused to make eye contact. “Sweetheart, I have never taken a person down to the basement without knowing their medical history. I have people that can get me any medical files I want, and if there is no recent tests then I have other people that will do blood tests for me. It only takes about an hour or so. Don’t worry, my dick is clean.” Cooper laughed at himself. “I had a look at your files before I had sex with you too, not that it mattered, you were a virgin after all.”

“Oh, okay.” Natalie had never felt so relieved. She was concerned that Cooper had somehow gotten so much information on her, but she was just glad that she wasn’t going to catch some disease and end up looking like one of the pirates from the movie.

With her questions answered, Natalie tried to stand up and move back to her own chair, but of course Cooper had a tight grip on her and wouldn’t budge. Resigning herself to sitting on his lap for the rest of the movie she leaned back onto his chest and tried to forget about the teddy bear sitting all alone where she had left him.

As if Cooper could read her thoughts he reached across the armrests and grabbed the white stuffed animal. He wordlessly passed it to Natalie and was happy to feel her tense body relax against him until she eventually fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Coopers cellphone ringing startled him out of his trance. He had been staring at Natalie as she slept on his lap. He cursed whoever was calling him, they had ruined a nice serene moment.

“We need to have a meeting about Florida.” Sam’s meek voice sounded through the phone.

“I’m busy.”Cooper went to hang up but stopped when he spoke again.

“Dad called me. The meeting is in an hour at the office.” Sam ended the call before his brother could argue.

Cooper was livid. His body was physically shaking from the anger coursing through him. He knew that a meeting had to happen, but that didn’t mean that his father had the right to step in and start calling the shots again. This gang was his, he had worked hard to be on top and in charge, he would be damned if his father tried to weasel his way back in now.

The bubble was broken. Cooper was brought back to reality by Sam. Every time he is alone with Natalie he gets lost in her, he forgets that there is a whole world going on around them. It is during this time that he shows the most restraint and kindness.

With a shake of his head to clear his mind, he carefully rose to his feet. He may have been forced back into the harsh reality of his life, but that didn’t mean he wanted to wake Natalie and ruin her peaceful sleep.

“..A goddamn Angel..” He mumbled to himself while carrying her small body back upstairs to their bedroom.

Cooper gently placed Natalie underneath the blankets and watched her cuddle her teddy bear into her chest. He could feel it happening again, the bubble was starting to form around them. If he didn’t leave now he would end up crawling into bed beside her and neglecting his duties.

After taking a quick picture of her sleeping, he left the room, locking the door behind him. Cooper sent off a text to have someone come guard the bedroom door while he was gone and went downstairs to wait for them to show up.

“About damn time.” He rudely greeted the underling tasked with watching Natalie.

“I-i am so sorry, Sir. I was across town when I got your message.” The terrified man stuttered out.

Cooper grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket. “I don’t have time to deal with you right now. Watch my bedroom door, no one in or out until I come back. Do I need to remind you what happens if you fail to follow my orders?” He threatened the poor man.

“No no, Sir! No one in or out, I got it!”

This man was loyal and could be trusted. There was enough security around the building now to ensure Natalies safety, but Cooper still wished that Darren was here. He was almost ready to admit that he shouldn’t have broken the mans leg. Almost.

Cooper left his house after threatening Ryan, the man now in charge of guarding the bedroom door, and drove straight to the office. The drive did nothing to calm him down. He was ready to walk into the conference room and shoot his father on the spot, if only to set an example to his men. 

There would be nine eight men in the conference room waiting for him, including his father and brother. Meetings like this were only attended by the top men of each section within the Devils. Top security measures were implemented during these get togethers but all extra guards and men would be removed from the conference room before the meeting began.

Sam was waiting for his brother inside the entrance to the building. He was in pain and exhausted from his punishment in the basement, so the last thing he wanted to do was try to stand in Coopers way, but he had to. “Cooper, wait.” He attempted to stop the larger man from walking any further. “Listen, please.”

“Get out of my way.” Cooper spoke through clenched teeth, pushing passed his little brother.

“Dads just here to help, okay? He’s not trying to come back, he just wanted to get this meeting over with, thats why he called it.” Sam yelled, trailing after him to the elevators.

“It wasn’t his decision to make.” Cooper thought that everyone knew by now to not try and think for him, but some people just never learn.

Sam knew better better than to continue this conversation, his aching body was a constant reminder to shut his mouth, so he silently climbed into the elevator behind Cooper and prayed that he didn’t lose a father today.

The ride to the top floor was slow. It gave Cooper enough time to come to the conclusion that he would not kill his father to prove a point. He was going to make him bleed, but at the end of the day he knew that the old man was right. This meeting needed to happen, and the sooner the better.

Cooper stepped off the elevator and watched as all of his employees averted their gaze. This was a legitimate office building, Sam and himself owned quite a few businesses and ran them throughout the city. They were all used for money laundering, but the civilians that worked for the companies had no idea.

“Son! Glad you could finally join us.” James Grant greeted Cooper with a laugh, standing from where he was sat at the head of the conference room table. “Lets get this started, we have a lot to discuss.” He approached Cooper with his hand out for some sort of manly handshake greeting.

Before James could touch his son, Cooper grabbed the front of his expensive suit and pulled him close. With a blank expressionless face he punched his father in the mouth. Cooper continued to hit James over and over. The poor man had not been expecting it and was unable to fight back after the first blow. 

When Cooper deemed him bloody enough, he released the mans shirt and watched him limply fall to the ground. “You have no authority here.” He felt better already. Ignoring his fathers ragged coughs, he walked to the head of the table and took the seat that was rightfully his.

Sam silently snuck into the room and helped his father up into a nearby chair. Neither man was surprised to find that Cooper wasn’t sparing them so much as a second glance. He held no sympathy for his father, and as far as he was concerned Sam was still in trouble from earlier.

“I flew to Miami to have a meeting with Reese Walters. He had a deal with us to make a rather large purchase, but the little weasel tried to negotiate for a better price at the last second. We, of course, denied him and he backed out of the sale completely.” Cooper addressed the men around the table, seeing a few nod their head in understanding. They had clearly heard the news already. “I personally went to Florida to remind him of who it is that he’s dealing with, and after a very short chat-” He paused while everyone chuckled, knowing what a chat with Cooper Grant consisted of. “- we came to the agreement that the deal would continue as planned. We will be opening a few offices down there to keep an eye on our new business partners. The Devils are expanding, Gentlemen.”

The men gave a small round of applause. No one doubted Coopers ability to get the deal back, but it was still impressive that he had done it so quickly. This is what made Cooper different from his father, and why he never gave the Devils back to his old man. Cooper could get a job done fast, he had no time for politics and proper business etiquette.

Cooper explained his business plans for the two new companies he planned to start in Florida. Everything he said was based off a rough draft he had formulated on the plane back and would have to be finalized before the next meeting.

“I have some things to attend to here at home.” He ignored the knowing looks a few of the men sent his way, some of them had clearly heard of Natalie already. “So Sam will be heading up our new business ventures. Congratulations Sammy, you get a chance to redeem yourself. I suggest you don’t fuck this up.” 

After the meeting was finished Cooper sat back and watched his most trusted men file out of the room. He laughed lowly when his father had to be helped out of his chair and then practically carried into the hallway.

“Sir?” Cooper was brought out of his thoughts by Paul, his private detective. “I have the information you requested.”

Cooper kept his face blank, but he was confused. He didn’t remember asking Paul for a file on someone. He finally realized how busy this past week has been for him. Natalie has been a work wind that has turned his life upside down.

“On Marcus Penman …” Paul wasn’t sure if Cooper was ignoring him or was waiting for him to continue talking, and the last thing he wanted to do was assume the wrong thing and made him mad. “I have it here on paper, or would you like me to e-mail it to you?”

“I’ll just take the file now. Good work, Paulie.” Cooper answered, knowing how much the man hated that nickname.

Cooper took the offered manilla folder and walked down the hallway to his office. Once inside he sat at his desk and began to go through the file. He was very curious to find out who Marcus was, but most importantly, to find out why Natalie was friends with him.

The file confirmed many things that Cooper had already suspected. Marcus was no blue collar worker. The whole first floor of the building he had been found in was rented by a private third party. There was no actual business being run from those offices.

The man was not a known associate of anyone within the Devils, but he was clearly into something illegal. The men who had come to be his back up were trained to kill. Normal people don’t have people like that at their beck and call.

This mysterious man owned several expensive vehicles. He lived in a beachfront house that had been paid for by cash not that long ago. Whatever it was that he did for a living clearly paid very well. 

He quickly scanned the few pictures he found and pushed them aside. Marcus was dead, there was no point in looking at him any longer. He was relieved afterwards to see that there had not been any pictures of Marcus with Natalie.

“Well, fuck.” Cooper groaned in frustration. The file did not give him as much had he had hoped.

Closing the file and putting it into a drawer, Cooper turned to face his computer. He figured that he may as well get some work done while he’s here, he knew he wouldn’t be getting any done from home with Natalie there.

Typing up his specific plans for the legitimate business he was going to have Sam set up in Florida took a few hours. Before he knew it, it was dark out. Quickly saving everything he shut off the computer and gathered his things, at the last second he grabbed the file from the drawer.

Rushing down to his car, Cooper wasted no time jumping in and racing back home to Natalie.


	37. Chapter 37

Natalie was dreaming. It was nice, she was remembering one of the first days she had met Katrina. They were sitting in the university cafeteria eating ice cream and laughing about their English professors shiny bald head.

She was happy, but her dream started to morph into something terrible. Before she knew what was happening, Katrina was gone and Natalie was alone in their dorm room. She didn’t know she was dreaming, but she was having a weird sense on de-ja-vu. She felt like she was waiting for something.

A knock on the door startled her, but she somehow knew this was what she had been waiting for. Natalie knew she shouldn’t open the door, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her body was moving on its own, as if she was trapped inside herself watching everything happen around her.

The door was opened to reveal Eric, Katrinas now ex-boyfriend. He was drunk and practically forced himself into the room. Natalie was scared, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She tried to scream and run but her body wouldn’t listen to her.

When Eric grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, Natalie thought she was going to have a heart attack. This all felt too familiar, except in this dream version she wasn’t able to fight him off. She couldn’t move.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her small frame. His hands roamed across her body, touching any exposed skin he could find. He ripped her clothes off of her. She was now completely naked. 

“I know you want me.” Dream Eric whispered into her neck while shuffling his pants down.

“Eric … p-please stop! No, don’t touch me!” Natalie screamed, but he didn’t hear her words.

Just as he was about to enter her, Natalie shot up in bed with a scream. She jumped out of the bed and frantically looked around the room. She was scared and confused. She had not registered that Cooper was standing beside the bed staring at her.

“Who’s Eric?” The gruff voice beside her startled Natalie and she backed up on instinct. “Don’t make me ask again.” The anger radiating off of him was unmistakable, Natalie stumbled away until her back hit the wall.

Cooper matched her step for step. When she hit the wall he took one last step to cage her in front of him with a hand on either side of her head. She was stuck, not that she could have gotten away from the man if she tried.

He watched as the last remnants of sleep faded from her eyes and she began to recognize where she was and what was happening. Her body physically relaxed as she scanned the room one more time, relieved to see that it was just the two of them. Eric was not here.

Natalie knew that what had happened in her dream was exaggerated from real life. When she had been attacked by Eric she had managed to fight off the drunken man and get away, but the feeling of being so terrified was sticking with her even after she had woken up. 

She knew that the man in front of her was far more dangerous, he had actually assaulted her, but his presence was an odd comfort right now. Eric had been the first boy to ever show any interest in Natalie like that. The mix of surprise, fear, and the unknown had made that experience somehow worse that anything Cooper had done to her.

“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Cooper was trying to be gentle. He knew it was the best way to get Natalie to start talking.

“It was … I had a nightmare.” Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she was starting to breathe normal now that the haze of confusion was gone.

“Who’s Eric?” Coopers fists were clenched tight on the wall beside Natalie. 

Natalie felt tears forming in her eyes, she looked down and attempted to blink them away. Talking about this was the last thing she wanted to do. She had not thought about this for months. It was Coopers fault that she had the bad dream, she was sure the the recent events in her life had triggered the memory. 

When it became clear that she wasn’t going to say anything, Cooper sighed loudly out of frustration. He reluctantly backed up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” He softly patted the empty space beside him.

Natalie knew she had no choice. She slowly walked over to the man and sat down, pulling her legs up to her chest as she did. She would never say it aloud, but it was nice to be close enough to feel the heat radiating off the larger man. She subconsciously leaned closer to him.

“What was the nightmare about?” Cooper tried a different question, hoping she would be more apt to talk.

Natalie was hesitant to speak. She just wanted to forget about the whole thing and go back to sleep. Something told her that this was not a topic that Cooper would just let her drop so she unwillingly let the words tumble out of her mouth.

She told him about the bad dream, making sure to explain thats not what happened in real life. She explained everything from meeting Katrina to moving into her own apartment. Her eyes remained trained on the wall across the room the whole time she spoke, she only dared to sneak a peek at Cooper when she had finished talking but had not heard a sound from the man.

Cooper was furious, he was absolutely seething in anger. ‘Why was this not in her file?’ He was going to have some words with Paul after this. He had forced himself to sit still and be quiet while Natalie spoke, but he was simply at a loss for words. 

He knew that she was looking at him, waiting for some sort of response, but he was too busy plotting Eric’s painful death. The only saving grace for herself was that she had fought back and kept her innocence, she would be rewarded for that.

“Ummm… Cooper?” Natalie hesitantly questioned. She couldn’t read the man.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I was just thinking about what you said. You did good by fighting him off, I’m proud of you. I think you deserve a treat for that, how about some special ice cream?” The picture she had painted of having to fight for her innocence was beginning to affect him.

Cooper stood and picked up Natalie before she could answer. He carried her downstairs on his hip, ignoring all her squirming and light-hearted protests. He kept a firm grip on her ass, squeezing every so often.

Natalie felt better after sharing her story, the dread she was feeling was gone and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She allowed herself to be momentarily comforted by Cooper and even enjoyed being carried around.

“Here you go, Babe.” Cooper carefully placed her down on the large kitchen island. “Any flavour requests?” 

“I’m not hungry.” She mumbled, knowing it was not what Cooper wanted to hear.

“You’re eating.” He deadpanned, leaving no room for an argument.

Natalie was not hungry, but she was curious to see what Cooper was going to force her to eat. She watched him scurry around the kitchen gathering things and place them on a large serving tray.

“I think that’s everything. Come on.” He smirked and walked away, knowing she would follow. 

Cooper led Natalie to a room that she had not been in yet. It was a large dining room, a fancy one that was only used for dinner parties. He placed the tray down and sat at the head of the long table.

“No, here.” Cooper tugged Natalie towards him when she attempted to sit a few chairs away. 

To her surprise she was pulled in between Coopers large legs, but before she had a chance to protest she was spun around and sat on the edge of the table in front of him. Cooper stared at her with hungry eyes, Natalie was suddenly worried he was going to eat her instead of the ice cream.

“Y-you forgot the bowls.” She stuttered out, hoping he would allow her to run to the safety of the kitchen and retrieve them.

“This is special ice cream, Angel. We don’t need bowls.” Cooper answered in a husky voice. 

Natalie was confused. She peered to the left, eyeing the silver tray, the ice cream looked normal to her. It actually looked delicious and she couldn’t wait to dig into it, her sudden hunger forming at the sight of the snack.

The silence filling the large dining room was unnerving, but Natalie refused to get worked up while Cooper was in a good mood. He had not hurt her while he was happy and she wanted to think that it would continue to be this way. So she allowed herself to sit in the uncomfortable silence.

“You’re so beautiful.” Cooper whispered, gently spreading her legs so he could sit between them.

He slid his hands up the rough material of her sweat pants. He could feel her body trembling, he was clearly making her frightened. He stopped at her waist and lightly tugged the elastic. “Lift.” He commanded.

Natalie froze at his words. She did not want to do anything that would require her to be without clothes. Her trembling was now full on shaking, but she didn’t want to anger Cooper, so she pushed herself up with her hands and lifted her bottom.

Cooper grabbed the thin material that was covering his most prized possession and all but tore it away. He licked his lips at the sight before him, stifling a groan of approval at the tiny white thong that was barely concealing the sinful folds hidden beneath.

After he had deemed her naked enough, for now, he reached across her small frame and opened the tub of vanilla ice cream. He snatched a spoon off of the tray and dipped it into the cold treat. 

Cooper brought the spoon to Natalies mouth. Without waiting for her to make a move he gently placed his hand on her chin and lightly pushed until her lips parted. He slid the spoon inside and used his hand to carefully close it again. He fed her a couple bites this way, with his hand never leaving her face. 

Natalie’s apprehension quickly faded and she was soon enthusiastically accepting each bite, no longer waiting for Coopers hand to prompt her actions. She didn’t know what made it so special, but it was tasty and she liked it.

When the spoon was placed into her mouth again she was stopped from closing her lips around it. She froze and looked to Cooper confused, not knowing what he wanted. He was staring at her mouth.

“I should get some this time don’t you think?” He asked innocently.

Natalie tried to nod her head, instantly feeling selfish for not having offered Cooper some of the ice cream. ‘Where are my manners lately?’ She thought to herself. She began to pull her head away but was again stopped from moving. 

“Don’t swallow.” Cooper instructed.

Before Natalie had a chance to think about what she had been told, Cooper closed her lips around the spoon and pulled it out. She looked at Cooper, waiting for him to speak again, but he didn’t. 

Just as Natalie was about to disobey her order and swallow the rapidly melting bite, Cooper leaned forward. He loomed over her small body, watching her closely. He grabbed her chin roughly and kissed her on the lips. 

The surprise of the kiss startled Natalie and she opened her mouth in a gasp. Cooper took advantage of the access he was granted and used his tongue to scoop the ice cream into his own mouth. Moaning into the kiss, he flicked his tongue against hers a few more times before reluctantly pulling away.

“Mmmm, delicious.” He grinned at the stunned woman.

Cooper repeated this process again. He opened Natalies mouth and fed her the ice cream, then kissed her before she could swallow. When he pulled back this time he could see the deep red blush blooming across her cheeks. 

“Do you like feeding Daddy?” He ran his free hand up her bare thighs as he asked. Natalie didn’t answer, but Cooper had not really expected her to.

They continued feeding each other in this erotic way. Sometimes Natalie would take it from Coopers mouth and vice versa. By the time they had each had their fill Cooper was achingly hard. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get his mouth on more of her soon.

“It’s good isn’t it, Baby?” Cooper pulled away from her and sat back into his chair.

Natalie knew she would not keep getting away with ignoring his questions so she shyly nodded her head, avoiding eye contact. Her blush increasing when Cooper chuckled at her response.

“Take your shirt off, Sweetheart.” Cooper kindly demanded.

Natalie could feel the tears starting, she had taken her pants off without any fight, but this was too much. “P-please..” She mumbled weakly, refusing to move.

“I won’t say it again, Natalie. You’ve been such a good girl so far, I don’t think you want to be punished right now, do you?” He questioned, happy to see her nod in agreement. “Take it off, or I will cut it off of you.” He sat up straight in his chair, ready to grab his knife if need be.

Natalie didn’t verbally respond to him, she was too busy trying to keep her sobs at bay. She did not want to go through another punishment, so she quickly pulled her shirt over her head. She was now sitting on the table in front of Cooper in nothing but her small white thong. She silently cursed herself for not putting a bra on earlier.

“Perfect.” Cooper voiced his appreciation. “Lean back, on your elbows.” He stood and arranged her body laid out how he wanted it. “Do you know what I like more than ice cream? Whipped cream.”

Before Natalie could respond she heard the sound of a spray can and felt the cool sensation of the whipped cream on her exposed nipples. Cooper was making designs across her body with the edible spray. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice came out in a breathy gasp.

Ignoring her question, Cooper dipped his head down low and brought a covered nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub and gently sucked the cream from her skin. He took his time to enjoy the taste of her well after she had been cleaned off.

Once the first nipple was done he moved to the next one and gave it the same slow sensual treatment. When he finally pulled back her breasts were red and swollen. Her skin covered in goose bumps and a deep crimson blush spreading downward from her cheeks.

Natalie would not meet Coopers eyes, she was too embarrassed by her body’s reaction to his touch. She did not want this to happen, but his touch was causing an unfamiliar tingle in her core. The feeling of his mouth was making her head clouded and fuzzy.

“Are you enjoying your treat, Sweetheart?” He asked with a smirk. “Cause we are almost at the best part.”

Cooper stood back and took in the full sight of Natalie. Her chest was kissed red while the rest of her body was covered in a mess of whipped cream. He would die a happy man if he could see her like this everyday for the rest of his life.

He wanted nothing more than to pull his pants down and force his cock into her tight hole, but this was supposed to be a treat for her. So he took a deep breath to restrain his animalistic urges and lowered himself to his knees so he was eye level with her stomach. His goal was to clean her off and then give her a mind blowing orgasm.

He made sure he kept eye contact while he kitten licked the sugary cream from her warm skin, he wanted to see every look that passed through her. The lower he moved, the more her body began to shake. She knew where his mouth was headed, and it was making her nervous and the tiniest bit excited.

“Please…” She whispered, not quite knowing what she was asking for.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Cooper said, looking deep into Natalie’s eyes. He could see the apprehension but he could also see a hint of arousal. His plan was working, he would have her screaming from pleasure in no time.

His mouth moved lower and lower, until he reached the the top of her small white thong. With a quick smirk up in her direction, Cooper ripped the thin material out of his way and dove face first into the heat of her core. He mouthed at her slit and groaned when his face got wet from her juices.

“So fucking sweet.” He moaned, sending vibrations through her body.

Natalie knew what was going to happen next, she had felt this exact same way when Cooper ate her out before. She now recognized the previously unknown feeling in her stomach. She was going to cum, and she couldn’t stop it no matter how hard she tried.

She could feel the peak of her pleasure coming. Cooper was too skilled at this, he knew exactly where to lick and where to suck. “Cooper..” She weakly tried to stop this one last time.

He ignored her feeble attempt at protesting and brought a finger up to her dripping entrance. He sucked on her clit roughly until she threw her head back in ecstasy before thrusting his large finger inside her soaking wet hole.

He thrust his finger hard and fast, loving the feeling of her slick tight walls squeezing him. He imagined what it would feel like on his hard cock. Without warning he inserted a second finger and kept moving at the fast pace he had set.

She cried out from the pain but was soon breathless again when the pain faded into pleasure. Unable to stop herself, she fisted her hands into his hair and tugged hard, moaning. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me, baby.” His words could be felt more than heard.

“I-I’m gonna….” Natalie whimpered, still trying to fight the pleasure she was feeling.

“Cum!” He growled against her skin  
.  
She screamed aloud when the speeding train of her orgasm hit. She could feel it in every nerve of her body. Her back arched off the table and her legs involuntarily wrapped around Coopers head, holding him to her.

Cooper withdrew his fingers when her body sagged against the table completely boneless. All her energy had been spent so she just laid there in a hazy post orgasm bliss. She paid no mind to him when he untangled her legs and fingers from him.

He quickly pulled his pants down, watching her lay relaxed and compliant in front of him. Cooper did not speak as he lined his throbbing member with her dipping pussy. He did not want to startle her from her calm state.

He cherished the wide eyed look of fear and pain on her face when he shoved his cock into her. Tears welled in her eyes and she weakly tried to pull herself away. The haze was gone and she was once again being forcefully taken, even though he was being somewhat gentle.

“Don’t fight it, Angel. Let it happen. Fuck. Thats it, be a good girl and take daddy’s cock.” Natalie was full on crying now.

Cooper had been erect for so long that he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer longer, especially not with this beautiful girl crying and naked underneath him. He could feel his orgasm coming. He wanted to pull out and cum all over her sweaty naked body, but the feeling of tight pussy trying to milk out his seed was too tempting to give up.

“I’m gonna cum deep inside you. Fuck, you’re so tight.” He barely gasped out.

He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip as his orgasm hit. He leaned down and grunted into her hair while he continued to fuck through the after shocks. When he was finally spent he used both arms propped on the table to hold his body above hers and catch his breath.

“God damn. You are such a good fuck. You’re perfect.” He gushed at the poor woman. “Did you enjoy your treat?”

Natalie didn’t respond. She was mortified that her body betrayed her once again. She did not want to feel pleasure from this cruel man. She chanced a look up at the man towering over her when she felt his eyes staring holes into her. She minutely shook her head to answer his previous question.

“No? The puddle on the floor says differently.” He teased.

Cooper did not want to continue this conversation, he knew he would get easily frustrated if Natalie kept denying the way her body had felt for him, so he backed away from her and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Get dressed.” He barked, not wanting anyone that may be in the house to see her naked.

When she was fully clothed, he once again picked her up and carried her out of the room. Natalie wanted to protest being carried but she didn’t have the energy. It had been an exhausting day and it was getting really late, she just wanted to sleep and regroup in the morning.

Cooper brought her back to the bedroom, making a grand show of passing by the man guarding the door to ensure she would not try to escape. Even though he suspected that the punishment from her last attempt was still fresh in her mind.

“I want you to shower and get ready for bed, I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” He placed her on the floor in front of him and grabbed her face. He kissed her gently on the lips, not allowing himself to deepen it.

He watched Natalie quickly turn and run to the safety of the bathroom. He heard the lock click and chuckled knowing that it would not stop him if he wanted in there. ‘She is naively adorable.’ He thought.

Cooper didn’t leave until he heard the shower start. When he was sure that she was following his orders he pulled his phone from his pocket and left the room, locking it on the way out.

After instructing the guard not to let anyone in or out, he turned back to his phone. Pressing the call button he got more annoyed with every ring he heard. “You have ten minutes to be standing in my office.” He seethed into the phone, hanging up before he could get a response. He smiled knowing Paul would never make it in time.


	38. Chapter 38

Cooper sat in his office staring at the large clock on the wall. Time was ticking down, Paul had two minutes to walk through the door before he was considered late. The longer Cooper sat alone in silence the larger the smile on his face grew.

The office was soundproof, to keep private conversations from wandering ears, so Cooper was mildly surprised when the door was flung open without any warning. He quickly steeled his expression and stood to greet the man that was now over ten minutes late.

“Do you own a watch? I pay you enough, surely you can afford such luxury’s.” Cooper spoke sarcastically, slowly approaching the man.

“I do, sir. I apologi-“ Paul’s sentence was cut off.

“You do? So my time must be worthless to you then?” Cooper toyed with the man, enjoying the fear radiating off of him. He had no intentions of punishing the man for being late, but he greatly enjoyed playing with this man.

“N-no! No, of course not, sir.” Paul rushed to defend himself, he had been on the other side of town. It was a miracle he had gotten here as fast as he did.

“Enough.” Cooper shouted. “You have wasted too much of my time already. We are here to discuss your current job performance, not your lack of respect. Now sit down.” Coopers voice had gone deep and tense as he got closer and then eventually stopped to stand in front of Paul. 

Cooper did not tower over this man, they were roughly the same build, but he was far more menacing. Everything about Cooper Grant screamed dangerous and uncaring, a deadly combination. Paul could see this, a blind man would be able to see this. 

Not wanting to aggravate his employer any further, Paul shuffled past the large body blocking his way and practically fell into the nearest chair. He sat facing the back wall so he missed the glint in Coopers eye. He was acting exactly how Cooper had expected him to.

“I’m not happy, Paulie. Can you guess why?” Cooper began as he turned back to take his seat behind the large desk. “No?” He continued when the frightened man made no move to answer him. “You’re work, as of late, has been .... well let’s just say you’ve been slacking off. You failed to get me a real file on Marcus. But most importantly, you neglected to tell me that Natalie was attacked in college. Tell me why I shouldn’t fire you right here?” He questioned seriously.

Paul’s blood ran cold. Everyone knew that to be fired by Cooper Grant personally meant a bullet to the head. It was the main reason that Sam was usually in charge of the personnel issues for the Devils. Paul could feel the eggshells under his feet, he had tread carefully.

“Sir. I apologize. I have my best people on the Marcus file, if there is something to know we will find it soon.” He could see the bored look on Coopers face slowly turning into one of rage. “And as far as Natalie goes … well her background was almost too easy, there was no record of her every having gone to the police for an attack. We would have found it immediately.”

“Who is we? I pay you, Paul. I let you over charge me by an arm and a leg because you’re the best, now you’re telling me that you push your jobs off to other people?” Cooper yelled a the man sitting across from him. Of course he already knew about Pauls associates.

“Well … I have a team ..” Paul wasn’t sure how to approach this subject, he assumed that Cooper knew that he had help with the various tasks he was given.

“A whole team and you still couldn’t do your job correctly?” Cooper asked condescendingly.

Paul was at a loss for words. If Natalie had not filled out any sort of police report of been to the doctor to get checked out from an attack, then there was no way for Paul or his team to know about it. He knew to argue such things would be pointless, it was clear that Cooper was looking for a fight.

“You have worked for my family for a long time, you were loyal to my father from the very beginning. Up until recently you have done impeccable work for myself and I have taken that into account when considering how I want to proceed with you.” He was suddenly all business.

Paul was getting whiplash from this conversation, he wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or not. The energy in the room was hard to read. It didn’t sound like Cooper was going to kill him yet, so he sat back in his chair, but made no move to relax.

“You’ve disappointed me, Paulie.” Cooper continued. “But you’re in luck. I’m in a good mood today so instead of punishing you, I am going to give you one chance to redeem yourself. Find the man that attacked my Natalie and bring him to me.”

Cooper relayed the story the he had been told from Natalie, watching as Paul quickly pulled a notepad out and wrote down all the important details. Cooper was confident that Paul would get what he was looking for this time, and if not then he would be killed. It was a win-win for Cooper either way.

Cooper dismissed the man and chuckled as he watched him literally run from the room. When the door was slammed shut Cooper laughed out loud, its always fun for him to watch his underlings scurry around in fear.

He sat back in his chair with his feet up on the expensive desk. He thought back over the past week. His whole life has changed since he saw Natalie walking across the street a few days ago. She consumes his every thought, she is the light in his dark life.

Cooper wants Natalie to submit and willingly be under him for the rest of her life, but he does not want to ruin what makes her so special. Her naivety is one of her most attractive qualities and he would be saddened to watch her become hardened by this lifestyle. He knew it was out of pure selfishness that he wanted to keep her happy.

He vowed to himself to do something nice for her, something non sexual so she would actually enjoy it. ‘Maybe I will take her to see her family.’ He thought. He knew once word got around about his deal in Miami that he would have to make an appearance in New York anyways.

Cooper did not enjoy the thought of taking Natalie along on a work trip that could potentially turn dangerous and even deadly. He never wanted to be away from her, but the thought of losing her was too great. ‘On second thought, maybe I’ll just bring her parents here.’ He reasoned with himself.

After making a mental note to look into having her family brought to California he looked at the clock and saw how late it really was. He lowered his feet to the floor and rolled his shoulders, it was time for him to get some work done. He would need to finish the plans he had been working on earlier if Sam was going to begin working on them in the morning.

Time ticks by slower when you’re not interested in what you’re doing, and right now, Cooper was not at all interested. He did not enjoy the monotony of paperwork. This was what he kept his little brother around for, but unfortunately Sam did not attend the west coast meeting and was not privy to all of the negotiations that were made.

“Fuck.” Cooper groaned loudly. It was just passed 2:00am and he was exhausted. 

Feeling more caught up on his work, Cooper felt like it was time to call it a night. He cleaned up his desk and jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. After a quick word with the night watchman guarding the door, he finally entered the room with his awaiting prisoner. 

All thoughts of work and stress vanished at the sight of her. Natalie looked like an angel in her sleep. It had a calming affect on Cooper immediately, he stood with his back against the door watching her. “Fucking perfect.” He mumbled.

Natalie had showered, very quickly to limit the chances of Cooper catching her naked, so her wet red hair lay splayed across the pillows around her. She was dressed in a large sweater, an attempt to hide her body, so all that could be seen was her small face and wild hair. 

The white stuffed bear was tucked under her arm, Cooper smiled to himself upon noticing that. He could also see that the cellphone had been plugged in on her side of the bed. Quickly pulling his own out of his pocket he saw that he not gotten a notification saying that Natalie had used hers. He knew she was most likely too afraid of the consequences of upsetting him right now.

Exhaustion hit Cooper at the same time that he looked at his watch and saw that it was now passed 2:30am. ‘Wow. I am a perv.’ He chuckled at his own thoughts. He made quick work of stripping down and brushing his teeth. 

When he finally crawled into the bed beside Natalie he expected sleep to take him in minutes, but it wasn’t coming. He knew the small wall of heat beside him was to blame. He couldn’t sleep like this, he had to undress her.

Not wanting to disturb his sleeping angel he carefully leaned over and gently pulled the extra large sweater from her. “What the fuck.” He chuckled to himself. Natalie had another sweater on underneath. 

After a quick check Cooper saw that Natalie had multiple layers on, an obvious attempt to keep wandering hands to themselves while she slept. It was funny but also annoying, there is no way that he would be able to undress her now without waking her.

“Natalie. Princess…” He tried to lightly rouse her from her deep slumber. “You have to sit up, Sweetheart.” 

To Coopers amusement Natalie did not wake, she barely even stirred. It wasn’t until he pulled her by the shoulders so she was in a sitting position that she opened her eyes. They fluttered a few times, but recognition for her surroundings never came.

“Hmm.” She grunted out, seeming to look through the man sitting beside her pulling at her clothing.

“Babe, you’re a ball of sweat.” He laughed. “You need to take off some layers.” It was clear that Cooper would be doing all the work here.

A few minutes of pushing and pulling later and she was finally down to one baggy t-shirt. Cooper was so exhausted that he didn’t even care about getting Natalie naked, he just wanted to go to sleep.

Natalie had practically slept through the whole process, she wasn’t any help at all. This was normal for her, she was used to sleeping through whatever commotion her brothers were causing in her parents house.

“Night, my Angel.” Cooper was barely awake long enough to lean over and kiss her goodnight.


	39. Chapter 39

Something was wrong. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, and a gentle breeze was flowing into the room through an opened window. Cooper could not figure out why this simple serene awakening was so off-putting.

He suddenly bolted upright and frantically scanned the room. His first thought was that Natalie must have snuck out the window again if it was opened. He had one leg on the floor and was about to start shouting when he noticed the small figure to his left.

Natalie had been sitting in the corner of the bed with her back against the headboard the whole time, she flinched at Coopers quick movements but otherwise stayed still while he assessed the room.

“Why is the window open?” His slow morning voice not quite conveying the suspicion he wanted it to.

“I opened it …” Natalie wasn’t sure if she was in trouble or not. “I’m sorry, it looked so beautiful out. I thought it would be nice.” She sheepishly explained.

Cooper could plainly see that Natalie was telling the truth, after all, why would she lie about such a small thing. He knew he was a paranoid man and the unusually abrupt awakening did not help his current mental state, but he was awake enough now to see that Natalie had been quietly sitting beside him playing on her new cellphone.

“How long have you been up?” Cooper wanted to change the subject, now that he had sat up and took a good look around he almost felt bad for assuming the worst of her.

“Umm ... a while.” Natalie couldn’t read the man sitting next to her, she had no idea what the right answer should have been.”I woke up cold and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Cooper laughed out loud remembering his struggle to undress her the night before. He contemplated questioning her about it, but they both knew why she had tried to hide her body beneath so many thick layers.

Natalie had been wondering, since she awoke, how poor Sam was doing. The torture he had been put through because of her would never be forgotten. Cooper had said that Sam had been released, but she needed to see him for herself to know if he was truly okay. Not believing for a second that it could ease her guilt.

As if reading her thoughts, Cooper announced their plans for the day. “We are going to have a nice quiet day at home today. We have some things to discuss after breakfast and then Sam will show you around while I finish up a little bit of work. You can even go for a swim if you’d like.” He smiled, as if he wasn’t talking to a prisoner that he would soon be interrogating.

He spoke while slowly moving around the room getting ready for the day. If he had been watching Natalie while he spoke he would have seen her perk up at the mention of Sam, it would not have gone unnoticed and he would not have been happy about it.

“Come, get dressed while I use the bathroom.” He demanded when it became obvious that she was not going to move.

Natalie was grateful for the few minutes of peace and quiet she got while in the closet. She needed some time to get her head back where it should be. Keeping Cooper appeased was her first priority.

She knew that she needed to think and process everything that had happened last night. Obviously she was upset with herself for the way she had responded to the mans touch, and knew that a couple minutes in the closet wasn’t going to be nearly enough to sort out her thoughts.

Natalie had been doing her best to compartmentalize everything over the past few days, but the wall she had built between herself and all of the terrible things that were happening around her was beginning to crack. She feared that if she didn’t get out soon it could completely crumble and she would not be able to deal with monsters she had hidden away.

The traumatic events would have to be dealt with later. Cooper would come looking for her soon and she could not risk being half dressed when he did. The only thing on her mind right now was to be “good” for him so no one else would get hurt.

“I’m not crazy. I’m okay.” She repeated over and over, trying to convince herself that the way she had been acting was normal for this crazy situation.

Sure Natalie was a naturally positive and well mannered girl, her submissive nature always at the fore front of her personality, but she was no fool. She knew her reactions to things were insane, that she wasn’t helping herself in the long run by going along with everything she was told. Sadly it was too late for her to change, it was far too imbedded in her.

“Beautiful.” A husky voice greeted her as she exited the closet.

Natalie looked up, surprised, by Coopers declaration. She hadn’t seen him standing beside the bed, her phone in his hands. She closed the door behind her, but remained fully pressed against it. 

“Come on, Angel. Give me a spin, let me see the rest of you.” Cooper demanded with a cocky grin.

She blushed at the pet name coming from such an attractive man. It was a natural response to the affections from someone that she objectively found attractive. Her bashfulness around this terrifying killer was another thing that would have to be dissected later.

Cooper could see the wheels turning in Natalies head, she had her thinking face on. She was clearly weighing the consequences for disobeying him. Not even a minute later, as he expected, he got to take in the full view of her gorgeous body in one of the brand-new sundresses he had bought for her. 

“If we don’t leave right now, I’m not going to be able to stop myself from ripping that dress off you and taking you up against that wall.” Coopers voice once again dropping an octave, giving away the seriousness of his promise.

Not wanting to see if Cooper would follow through or not, Natalie made a quick dash to the bedroom door and gave the handle a pull. Of course she had forgotten that it was still locked. She was forced to stand aside and impatiently wait for her captor to open it.

Cooper chuckled at his sweet little Natalie, but pushed his arousal aside and followed her to the door. He led them out into the hallway with a guiding hand on her lower back. He made no show of bothering to speak to the guard this time, there was no longer a need to enforce the idea of armed personnel to Natalie.

They made their way down to the kitchen for the previously mentioned breakfast. Once again being greeted by an extravagant assortment of food, most of which would not get touched. ‘Such a waste.’ Natalie thought to herself, though not daring to voice her opinion.

The breakfast was quiet and uneventful. They ate in a companionable silence. Cooper had once again over filled Natalie’s plate. He wanted to help her fill out. Now that she was being taken care of by him there was no need to he half starved.

“Umm… Cooper I don’t think I can finish this. I’m already stuffed.” He looked down upon her statement and assessed her plate. It was hardly half eaten.

Cooper was not surprised, she was so tiny after all. ‘This is going to take longer than I thought.’ He noted. “Continue eating what you can while I finish.” He wanted to compromise, not having time to dole out a punishment right now.

“Alright, time for a little chat. Let’s go to my office.” He stood and led a nervous Natalie out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

As they approached the door, Cooper could sense Natalies apprehension. She was remembering the last time she had been in his office and had unconsciously slowed her steps, as if that would help her. He placed a large hand on her lower back and gently pushed her into the room, enjoying the wide eyed look on her face. 

Entering behind her, Cooper locked the door and walked around to his chair. He sat and watched his princess awkwardly fidget with her hands in the middle of the room. He found her discomfort amusing, but he didn’t want her too nervous for their impending conversation.

“Sit, Sweetheart. We need to have a little chat.” He softly commanded with a small smile, attempting to put her at ease.

Natalie was grateful to have been given some sort of direction, even if it had come from this evil man. She quickly took a seat in one of the chairs across from Cooper, she didn’t want to give him the chance to make her sit on his lap again, especially not in this little dress.

“I want to know all about you and Marcus.” He cut straight to the point, confident that he would be able to sense a lie if she tried. “Where did you meet, why did you run to him, and why he had been trying to get ahold of you the whole time you were with me.”

Natalie was surprised. Of all the things that she could have thought that Cooper would have wanted to talk about, her friend Marcus was last on the list. She blinked a few times, somewhat caught like a Deer in the headlights. Quickly coming to her senses, she attempted to answer all of Coopers questions.

“Oh um, well we met outside my apartment … my old apartment.” She remembered at the last second what Cooper had said about them now living together. “I was trying to move a dresser inside. I had bought it from an old man a few doors up but I could barely lift the thing. Marcus came to my rescue and carried all the way up the stairs for me.” She smiled at the memory.

Cooper cleared is throat to get her attention, giving her a pointed look when she finally snapped back to the present. He was growing jealous and did not like the happy look that passed over her face as she talked about another man.

“Sorry.” Natalie quickly apologized. “And, um … I didn’t run to him. I was just running. I thought I was lost until I turned the corner and saw the glass. It’s a beautiful building, I’d recognize it anywhere.”

Cooper knew that she was telling the truth, but he still didn’t like it. “And his days of non stop calls and texts? What was that about?” 

“I guess because we’re friends? We talk all the time, he probably knew something bad had happened.” 

The look Natalie received from her description of their time together as “Something bad” made her freeze. She hadn’t thought before she spoke. Instead of speaking and making it worse she dejectedly looked down at her hands, waiting for the yelling and punishment to start.

“My little Natalie.” Cooper took a long calming breath. The answers were not quite what he expected and he still needed to know more. “Tell me, how good of friends were you two?”

“We’re really good friends. He was my first not school friend here.” She replied with a smile.

“But I swear that’s all we are. I’ve never even thought of him … like that.” She defended her relationship with the man.

Cooper believed her without a doubt, they had already covered her lack of experience. For the second time he was wishing he had kept Marcus alive long enough to question, but he didn’t and now he has to deal with the consequences. He had to question Natalie and piece together what he could from her answers.

“What did he do for a living.” Cooper asked, making to effort to correct his wording from the past tense.

“He’s a paralegal. It’s like a lawyers assistant, I don’t think he’s very good at it though.” She laughed at an old memory. “His boss calls and yells at him a lot.”

Cooper sat up in his seat, Natalie had his full attention now. This was getting interesting. He knew that Marcus had not been a paralegal, he was clearly into something shady and illegal.

“Oh, really. And what would he get in trouble for?” 

“Ummm, I’m not sure.” Natalie tried to recall a time she had actually heard both sides of the conversation. “I never actually heard the words, but I know its yelling, it gets pretty loud. He never seems like embarrassed or upset afterwards so I don’t think its ever too serious, ya know?” 

“Have you ever been to his house?” Cooper questioned, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, he had other work to do this morning.

“Yeah. He lives on the beach, it’s beautiful, you should see it!” Natalie always loved ocean views, in her opinion it was the only thing that could make Coopers house better, and losing the torture dungeon in the basement of course.

He studied her for a second. She had relaxed quite a bit since first entering the room, clearly put at ease by the questions and lack of physical contact. He quietly washed her for a moment longer before reaching into the top drawer of his desk, he pulled out the file Paul had given him. He removed the few photos, put one back inside the drawer, and then gave the rest to Natalie.

“Who is in these pictures with him?”

She apprehensively took the photos. Scanning them she saw the first two were of Marcus alone. “This is Trent, he’s a paralegal too…” She sorted out the couple ones with Trent “But I don’t know who these other people are.” She looked over the pictures one more time but no faces jumped out at her. “Sorry.” She added, hoping her answers where enough.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. You did good. Let’s go find Sammy.” Cooper had wished to get more information, but he was just happy to confirm that Natalie knew very little of this ‘friend’.

They did not have to actually go in search of Sam. Cooper had texted him earlier and told his brother to wait in the living room. So it was no surprise when the rounded the corner to see a battered and bruised Sam sitting on the large living room couch.

Sam was slouching over with his back to the hallway. He was half asleep and almost missed their entrance. He was physically exhausted from the previous nights activities and could barely keep his eyes open.

“Up and at em’ Sammy. You’re a tour guide today.” The younger grant flinched when his brother spoke, but rose to his feet nonetheless.

Natalie took that as permission to finally get away from Cooper and tried to scurry over to Sam. She was stopped by a strong hand wrapping around her middle. She spun around and was pulled tight to Coopers chest.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?” He smirked at the flustered look on her face.

Natalie quickly glanced in Sams direction before pushing up to her tippy toes and leaving a peck on Coopers cheek. She hated being touched but his man, but being touched in front of someone else was a million times worse.

“I don’t think so.” Cooper growled out.

He tightened his grip on her waist until she whimpered and grabbed a fist full of hair. He forced her up to her toes once again and kissed her hard. When she gasped in pain he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He moaned into the kiss when she put her hands in his chest and tried to push him back.

When he was finished he released her completely and watched as she struggled to breathe. He smiled at her flamed cheeks, liking the way she avoided eye contact with both brothers. Without another word Cooper winked at his brother and left the room.

“Come on Natalie, let’s go outside.” Sam offered, sympathetic to the poor woman’s current feeling of awkwardness.

Natalie gave an appreciative smile, just happy to get out of this house. She followed Sam through the maze of hallways until the reached a large sitting room area with French glass doors. She had never been so happy to see a patio in her life.


	40. Chapter 40

Sam lead Natalie outside into the backyard. They chose a shaded spot in the corner and sat side by side to relax. He was happy for the brief moment of peace and quiet, it was rare to find when Cooper was at home.

“Can I get you something to eat, has he been feeding you?” Sam questioned. He knew Natalie was small to begin with, but she somehow looked even more frail than the first time he had seen her.

“We just had breakfast, thanks.”

“What about something to drink? You know, if you need anything at all jus-“ Sam’s awkward rambling was cut short.

“Are you okay?” Natalie rudely interrupted. “From last night I mean …” She had been trying to read him since they were in the living room, but she didn’t know enough about the man to know if he was acting normal or not.

“I’m fine.” He was quick to brush her off “Come on, let’s go, I’ll show you the rest of the yard.” Sam did not want to get up and move quite yet, but he could see that Natalie was about to question him again.

Natalie had planned on talking to Sam about the previous night, but he was better at distracting her than she thought he would be. Every time she was about to bring it up he had something new to show her.

“Oh, you have to see this!” Sam said excitedly. He led her to a small building in the furthest corner of the backyard. “Me and Cooper built this place.”

Natalie knew as soon as they were standing in front of the door that this was a greenhouse. The air coming out one of the opened windows was thick with the scent of flowers. She was suddenly as excited as Sam, she couldn’t wait to see inside.

The first thing she noticed when they entered was the variety of colors. Sam had the most beautiful flowers, some of which she had never seen before. She followed him around the cramped isles, marvelling at each species.

“Why would Cooper build a place like this?” Natalie questioned, it was clearly not the mans style.

Sam was hesitant to answer. He knew that the truth would warm her heart towards his brother. He did not want any part in the mind games currently being played on her, but one look at the sincere curiosity on her face and he was gone.

“When mom died, our dad was so distraught. He couldn’t stand to have anything around that reminded him of her. He was so out of his mind with grief that he ordered everything be destroyed, including her garden. Cooper couldn’t stop them in time, all he managed to save was a couple bulbs. This is all we have left of her.” Sam spoke as if he was far away, lost in the memory of that terrible day. “He built this greenhouse for me the next day. It’s funny, he thinks he’s subtle but I know he only built this here, at his house, so I’d have to keep coming around. We both know he won’t come out here, and someone has to take care of them.” 

Natalies heart broke for the poor brothers, even the cruel unkind one. She could not imagine her own father ever acting in such a way. She did not even try to hold back the stream of tears that begged to fall, especially when she looked at the beauty surrounding her in the small greenhouse.

Sam was not surprised to see the sadness etched across Natalies features. He knew she was an empathetic soul and seeing her tears almost brought on his own. But he would not cry, he couldn’t, not for this. His tears had run dry for his mother and for the day she died.

“Why won’t he ever come out here?” She questioned while wiping her face, trying to distract herself.

“I think it’s too painful. He never really dealt with her death and seeing all this would force him to confront it.” Sam gave a weak shrug of his shoulders. He could only assume that Cooper felt this way, the two brothers had never actually spoken about it.

Sam felt like a fool. He should not have brought Natalie over here, or at the very least not told her the story. He could see the sympathy for Cooper pouring out of her in the form of tears. It was a mistake.

“Lets go, you should see the rest of the yard.”

Sam quickly lead them back out into the sunshine. They continued their walk with little talking, both were preoccupied with their own thoughts. Sam was fighting off memories of his mother, and Natalie was fighting off the urge to run and hug her captor.

Eventually they had looped around to the front, which Natalie was all too familiar with, and then were once again in back by the shaded patio. Natalie was directed to sit in her previous seat while Sam ran inside to get them some cold water. 

There was still little to no conversation, they chose to sit in a companionable silence instead. Natalie was finally relaxed and enjoying herself, the quiet was light and easy, not tense and awkward the way it always seemed to be with Cooper.

After awhile Natalie became fidgety and uncomfortable, Sam had been more or less staring at her since he sat down. She began to talk, saying anything to fill the once appreciated silence.

They broke into an easy conversation, it was mostly Natalie rambling on about whatever popped into her head. They were comfortable with each other, as if they were old friends. Natalie told Sam everything about her life and he was more than happy to sit and listen.

The more time they spent together, the more Sam realized they have a lot in common. He wished they had met under different circumstances, if they had he knew they could have been great friends. Maybe even more than friends.

The stories slowly tapered off as Natalie had begun to run out of things to say. She had told him about her family, her childhood, the time she fell in love with California, and really everything up until she had met Cooper. She was not ready to talk about him yet.

“Come on, lets go back inside before you get a sun burn. I was supposed to show you the house anyways.” Sam wanted to monopolize his time with Natalie, he knew it would take Cooper longer to find them if they were off in the house somewhere.

The tour of the house was more detailed than Coopers initial one when he had first brought Natalie over. She got to take her time and look inside each room, she tried to memorize everything in case she got the chance to escape again.

“This is my favourite room in the whole house.” Sam announced as they approached one of the last rooms. He opened the large double doors and stood aside.

Natalie gaped at the large library before her. It looked like it was straight out of beauty and the beast. Everything was dark wood, the shelves were lined with hundreds of books, and it even had the rolling ladders. 

“You like to read?” She asked, noting another thing they had in common.

“Me? No, never really been a huge book guy. I like this room the best because Cooper likes reading even less than I do.” He sent a sly smirk in Natalies direction. “He never comes in here.” He whispered, like it was a secret between the two of them.

Sam let Natalie wander around the room, he gave her time to touch and admire everything. He was once again happy to sit back and watch her. He knew it was creepy, but she was off in her own world and clearly wasn’t paying him any attention.

“Would you like to eat lunch in here?” Sam was hoping to keep them hidden away for as long as he could.

“Could we? I promise I won’t make a mess!” Natalie practically jumped up and down, she was also excited about the prospect of staying secluded for a little while longer.

Sam had already texted the cooks and knew that their lunch would be ready any minute. He rearranged some chairs and small table so they would be comfortable while eating and then left to get the food. The fewer people who knew which room they were in the better.

They had a simple lunch, eating in yet another peaceful silence. After they were finished Sam sat back ready to watch Natalie search the room, but was disappointed to see that she remained seated. She clearly had something she wanted to ask him but was too nervous to bring it up.

He sat back, slowly sipping his drink, and waited her out. It didn’t take as long s he thought it would before a small”Sam?” Broke the quiet.

“Yes?” He questioned, praying she wasn’t going to bring up their punishment from the previous night again.

“Why me?” Her voice was so soft, if it hadn’t been completely silent in the room Sam knew he wouldn’t have heard her.

There was no mistaking what she was asking. Sam knew why Cooper had chosen Natalie, but he wasn’t sure how to put it into words. He wanted to just hold up a mirror and say ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ or ‘Why do you think?’ but she wouldn’t understand. How could you make someone as pure as this living angel see the reasoning of a mad man?

“Because you’re beautiful. You’re absolutely stunning, Natalie. But its more than that … You’re not like the other women that float around our circle. You’re everything he’s never had.” It was a terrible explanation. “I’m sorry.” He added, though it meant nothing at this point.

“Can’t you help me?” She muttered the one question that Sam hoped he would never have to answer.

“Natalie… I can’t. There are a lot of things you don’t understand.” He wanted to hide and avoid the harsh truth, but she needed to understand. She had to hear him. “There is no help for you, not anymore. The only way you can ever leave is if Cooper lets you go… I am so sorry. This is your life now.” Sams sorrow was made worse by the look on Natalies face. It wasn’t sadness, it was disappointment.

“I can’t survive here, Sam. I’m too weak, look at the things I let him do to me. I’m a terrible person, I should have fought harder.” This is not something Natalie was ready to talk about, but she couldn’t stop the words from pouring out. “He says I want it.”she whispered. “I swear I don’t want any of this.”

“You are not the things that have been done to you. You are how you deal with it. You are not weak, you’re going to make it through this.”

Natalie wanted to tell him to stop talking, she wanted to end this conversation before it went any further. But she remained silent, knowing her voice would crack and her wall would crumble a little more if she dared to speak right now.

“You are strong and amazing and perfect. Don’t listen to what my brother tells you, he’s wrong about everything. You don’t deserve this.”

“Can we go back outside?” This room, their safe haven, was all of a sudden to small for Natalie. She felt claustrophobic and needed some fresh air, even if it meant running into her captor.

Sam had nothing else to say so he nodded his head and walked them back through the house and led Natalie back to her seat. They had just gotten settled and comfortable when the patio door opened and Cooper Grant stepped outside.


End file.
